Light of the Red Moon
by jess8788
Summary: Can fear be drowned away in hope of finding a new beginning. And can love appear with destruction all around KyuzoOC. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer : I do not own Samurai 7, or any characters in the series. This story is for fun so please do sue me because I own is a note book and a box a cereal. _

_I thought I put my own little spin on this awesome series. Hope you like my OC, my own little creation. KyuzoOC. Kyuzo roxxs my world!_

Nari was pulled out of the freezing water gasping for air. She heard laughing, but didn't know who it was since see was blindfolded. Her hands were bound behind her back, and a gloved hand rested on the back of her neck.

"Just tell me what I want to know, and Kyuzo will stop," high shrill voice said to the side of her.

"Like I said before, I don't know!" she said in between gasps for air. Her head was dunked under water again. Water flooded into her nose and down her throat. She closed her eyes trying to hold her breath. She started to black out when she was pulled up again. Nari took a huge breath of air, not knowing if it would be her last. More of the high squeaky laugh, which was so irritating, came from the side of her.

"You are strong willed, but it would be so fun to break you," it said. Nari hair and her shirt was soaking wet, she was cold, and was tired. She really didn't care anymore.

"Go to hell," she said, while coughing water out of her lungs. She was getting use to this routine of torturing. She didn't know long she was held prisoner, because time seem to escape her, but she stop being scared. She accepted death, and sometimes welcomed it with open arms. She didn't care about the squeaky mouse boy or her own personal torturer, Kyuzo. She just didn't care anymore.

"Lucky for you I have a meeting in a few minutes, so we will continue this later. For now you'll just spend time with Kyuzo." Then Nari heard a metal door slam. She guessed it was just her and her torturer now. She leaned down, and just gathered herself. She was sitting in the most uncomfortable chair she has ever been in, and felt a table in front of her. She guessed a tub was on it filled with ice water and her blood. Beatings were always involved in her interrogations, which she also gotten use to. She could feel blood run down her nose, and the side of her lip. Still gasping for air she tired to hear what Kyuzo was doing, but as always he never made a noise. She could see a little bit of light come through her blindfold, but also saw a figure standing right in front of her.

"Just get what ever you're going to do over with. I'm tired and I want to get some sleep," she growled at the figure. In all the time she has been in this hell hole she has never heard Kyuzo speak. She heard a little chuckle from him. _Great I make him laugh_, she thought. The figure started to move toward she tired to tilt her head to get a look at him, but all of her attempts were failures. He knelt before and gently untied one of her hands, and bought it toward him. He felt her forearm very gingerly, like he was looking for something. His gloves were as soft and smooth as butter, and she shuddered at his touch. Then he put a little pressure on one spot, then a sharp quick pain, just like a needle from a dart. Nari gave a little yelp because didn't expect that. She struggle for a bit, and Kyuzo kept a good hold of her, but never hurt her. Nari all of the sudden started to get very sleepy. Her eyelids kept getting heavier, and her head swayed side to side trying to keep consciences. Then her vision went blurred, and just went dark.

She awoke in a damp, small, musky cell. Her blind fold was off for the first time in a long time. The light above her actually burned her eyes. She looked around to discover there was nothing in the cell except her. The concrete was gave her chills up her spine, and she laid down, and closed her eyes. She still did not under stand why she was here, but like before she was too tired to care. She fell off into a dreamless sleep just like every other night. When she awoke for the second time she had the blindfold back on again, hand bound behind her, and sitting in a rickety chair. She cursed out loud, because her resting period went by a lot faster the usual. Then to her utter displeasure, mouse boy spoke.

"Tell me were the rebel base is now!" Nari could tell he was not in a good mood which meant that he would tell Kyuzo to be hard on her. This was going to be a really bad day.

"Like I told you yesterday, and the day before that, and every other day, I don't know!" Nari yelled. A hand slapped her face which she could tell was mouse boy, because it smelt horrible.

"You miserable bitch!" he yelled in her face. Nari noted to herself he had horrible breath. "You were seen with know rebels countless times over and over again. You talk together, you drank together, you were apart of there group!" he yelled still up in her face.

"Like I told you before, they were friends of the family; I didn't know they were rebels. So why don't you ask them! And mouse boy, that a mint or something because you have horrible breath!" She could tell the he was still right in front of her, and her feet have never been bound together. So with all her might she kicked him in his sensitive parts. Nari smiled at the fact he screamed like a little girl. Kyuzo lifted her out of her chair and slammed her against the stone wall. He held her down by her neck, not enough to choke her, but just enough pressure to keep her pinned. She still had a huge grinned on her face.

"Why you little…" he said trying to gather himself.

"Why little mouse boy, I never knew a guy could sound the high," she snickered. This just made her day, no, it made her year. A little fist punched her in the gut. It kind of stung, but the mouse boy doesn't hit like Kyuzo.

"Kyuzo give her a beating she will never forget," he said coughing, and gasping for air. She heard him leave in a huff, and still had her huge stupid grin on. She hasn't had the much fun in a while. Kyuzo released her from the wall and lead her to her chair, and sat her down. For the life of her, Nari could not stop smiling. Then she could hear him start to walk around her. The smile disappeared from her lips, because he is letting her hear him. He walked around her a few times then stopped. She guessed he was behind her. Nari tilted her head side to side trying to hear what he was doing.

"I am sorry, but this will hurt," a deep, low, soothing voice said behind her like he was talking to a small child. His voice sound so gentle, so kind, but why was he saying this? Oh god, she was going to die. He was going to kill her. Was he?

"Are you going to kill me?" she asked in a whisper. A hand rested softly on her shoulder.

"No," he said, then a hard metal object, hit her on her right temple. She fell into darkness, and silence.



Kyuzo stood out side the compound, and took a deep breath. He hated his job, and what he had to do, but must of all he hated his employer. He used to brag to Kyuzo that samurai were a thing of the past now, and he was one of the lucky ones because he still had a job. Kyuzo always wondered if he still had purpose, and for that fact if samurai still had purpose. Samurai used to be respected and feared, and now they were replaced by technology. Armies now had huge mechanized battle suit that stood at least 50 feet tall, and had huge blade that could cut through an army in one slash. Armies now had battle ships now to fight in the air as well as the ground. Little robot scouts now infested land doing dirty work for their master, with their new guns. Worst of all bandits took this new technology, and used it towards their advantage. They plundered, terrorized, and stole from every town that crossed their path. They even held little village's hostage and make them do anything they want. The Bandits called them selves Nobuseri. The magistrate ignores them thinking that they are just nature's way of weeding out the weak.

Kyuzo remembered when wars were fought with samurai and not machines. He was not old at all just having 27 years under him. This transition to machines only happened a few years ago. Now war was a game, and not fought like men. Before this new age, people had to train to fight for months, and even years. No man was thrown away in a suicidal mission, but used wisely. He trained since he was 10 years of age, and he was a master at his double swords. Now any average Joe can be train to shoot a gun in a mater of weeks and the pilots of the huge machine suits in a few months. Men are charged into battles knowing that they will not win, and battle fields turn into slaughters. He needed to find purpose to once a great warrior, or was there no place in this new world for samurai.

Kyuzo walked out of the compound into the huge city it occupied. He didn't know the city's name, but couldn't care less. It was a little smaller then the capital, but it still was so massive around him. He walked through the streets, and pulled his mask up around his face. It was a black cloth that covered his mouth, nose and stopped right below his eyes. It was easy to breath through, and a lot less cooler then the masks that cover the whole head. People made way for him because they knew he was samurai. Even a blind man could tell that he was samurai. People were scared of samurai now, because some of them terrorized the masses, robbed people. The Nobuseri were once samurai before they turned criminal. There was a slight breeze and his blond hair swayed in the wind. He wore a crimson overcoat over so lose durable black pants, tough black boots, and a long sleeve black shirt with some slices in it for easier movement. He always wore this, because it was comfortable, and he just liked the colors red and black. He crimson overcoat stopped at his boots. He always wore the over coat, because it was actually a thin and soft material that kept him cool when it was hot, and kept his semi warm when it was cold. Most of the time he didn't think of it as a coat, but just as another article of clothing which he like very much.

"Would the samurai like a complementary lunch in our café?" a short stout man asked him. Kyuzo looked at him for a second, then nodded, and followed the man. He was kind of hungry, and didn't mind people giving him offering to prove they respect samurai. "Our best table for the honored samurai," the man said, and then he scurried away to the kitchen. Kyuzo sat down quietly, and then his mind started to wander. Mostly his mind kept wandering to Nari. He couldn't keep her off his mind, and kept thinking about her. He had only seen her eyes once, because the rule was always having a blindfold on her, but they were like stars on a clear night. The deep sapphire blue complemented her amber hair so wonderful. She was so stubborn, and strong willed he just had to smile, and he did not smile often. He could not take it any more so he broke her out and drop her by a village about a week from here. She needed to stay away from here, because the magistrate was crazy here. The short man came back with some tea, and roasted pork, in some sweet sauce.

"Thank you," Kyuzo said in his deep voice. The man bowed and scurried of again. Kyuzo ate his meal in peace, and enjoyed it quiet thoroughly. He then looked around the café and the understood why he was here. He waved to the short man, and he came over to him. Kyuzo pointed to a big man in the corner with three other guys around him. The short man nodded franticly, and ran away. Kyuzo drank his tea, got up, and pulled his mask up. He walked over to the men sitting in the corner, laughing at each other, and eating like animals. Kyuzo tapped the biggest guys shoulder very lightly. They all stopped laughing and turn to look at him.

"Bugger off, we're eatin' here," the biggest guy said. Kyuzo shook his head, and pulled one sword out of its scabbard. All four of them stood up, and all four of them had guns. Kyuzo smiled, and pulled out his second blade. Then everything happened in the blink of an eye. Scum like this didn't have the right to live so Kyuzo didn't hold back. The biggest guy got a sword in the gut before he could pick up his gun. He then kicked then man to the right of him in face and he fell over on his back before he got two swords in his chest. He then jumped up on the table while the third guy tired to shoot him. He threw his sword and it went right through him right above his neck, and he feel down in a heap. Kyuzo then turned quickly to the fourth man. He was shaking trying to keep the gun steady. Kyuzo slowly stepped off the table and started to walk towards the man. The man kept shaking, and tried to back up, but was stumbling over himself. He finally tripped over himself and fell to the ground. He dropped the gun and held up his hands.

"I'm sorry! I'll never come here again, just please don't kill me!" the man cried. Kyuzo laid his sword at the guy's neck, and the man closed his eyes and started to pray. All of the sudden Nari popped into Kyuzo's head. He smiled despite himself, and thanked himself for having his mask on. He could not kill this man while Nari was on his mind, which total baffled him. Before Nari, Kyuzo could have done anything without flinching. Now all he could do was think about her, and he was bewildered about this. He decided to let the man live while he tried to clear his head. Kyuzo lowered the sword slowly, and still watch the man. The man cracked one eye just a little bit to see what was going on. He then opened both eyes when he noticed that the sword was no longer sitting dangerously close to his neck.

"Get," Kyuzo said gruffly. The man tripped and fell over himself a few times before he actually got out of the café. He turned around to find the staff on the floor bowing to him.

"Thank you so much great samurai! You can have free meal any time you come here as a small token of appreciation from the Firefly," the short man said with gratefulness. Kyuzo got his other sword that was still in the man's neck. He jerked it out of the man and cleaned both swords on the dead man shirt, and put them both back in their scabbards.

"Thanks," he said and walked out of café, and down the street wondering if Nari had wakened up by now.



Nari groaned, and rubbed the side of her, as she started to wake up. She felt a cool breeze on her body, and noticed how the sun warmed her skin. She opened her eyes and saw that it was a clear beautiful day. She slowly sat up, and looked around at her surroundings. She was on the side of a road, which was right next to a rice field.

"Am I dead?" she whispered to herself. She looked down and saw that she had new cloths on instead of her tattered prison cloths. She had some nice soft deep blue pants, with some new sandals, and a long sleeve shirt with red trim. Right next to her on the road was a canteen of water, and pack of food. She looked up and about 6 feet in front of her was a big dog, sitting and looking at her. It looked like a wolf, but she saw nothing else. It was skinny, dirty, and looked pathetic. It was panting, and waging it tail, but didn't move. Nari sighed remembering what it was like not know when the next meal would be.

"Well come here," she said. It got up and slowly made it way toward her. "I don't have much, but I'll give you something." She opened the pack, and dug around for something. She found some dried pork, and took two pieces out. The dog laid down right next to her and put his massive head in her lap. She scratched behind its ear, and it started to wag its tail. She gave it one piece of the pork, and she ate the other. They each enjoyed their first tasty meal they had in a long time.

"Well if this is a rice field then there must be a village near by. I can start a new life there and never go back to the big city every again." She got up, and put the pack around her shoulders, and carried the canteen. She started to walk down the road towards a new life, and noticed something. She stopped and turned around to find that the dog was following her. Nari put her hands on her hips, and dog sat down. "You don't want to be with me. With me you'll never know when your next meal will be, and I am also not very popular with some people. Now doesn't that sound bad?" The dog started to wag its tail. Nari sighed, and shook her head. "It'll be hard work; you got to earn you keep." The dog wagged its tail a little harder, and gave a little yip. She stuck out her hand and her new friend rushed over to her. She scratched its head and discovered it was a he. So she and her friend walked side by side down the road to a new life. It only took a few minutes before the came to the village, and it was a good size village too. She walked into the village looking at its building with wonder. Then a man in his 40s stopped her.

"Who are you, and what do you want?" he asked in a grumpy husky voice. He was good size, and was well built. She didn't want any trouble in her first few minutes in what she hoped would be freedom.

"My name is Nari and I was wondering if we could see the village elder or council," she asked after she bowed. She wasn't sure who she should ask for because it was different in each village.

"We?" he asked? Nari looked down, and her new friend came from behind her legs. She patted his head, and then looked up at the man. He had one eyebrow raised at the dog, then look at Nari. "I'll take you to him," he said then started to walk at a brisk pace. Nari practically had to sprint to keep up with him and so did the dog. He led them into a huge building made out of bamboo. She took off her sandals just as the big guy and walked quiet into a big hall. There was an elderly man sitting in a very old rocking chair with his eyes closed. There was about ten men sitting around the man on the dirt floor, and there was three men sitting on rugs, in fine silk cloths. They had to be merchants.

"My final offer is 50 gold pieces per head of cattle. I'm taking a great risk doing this for you," the head merchant said to the group.

"That's an awful lot," the old man said.

"They are a very fine breed of cattle, and produce a great deal of beef. Red cattle are a very fine stock sir," the head merchant said. The old man shook his head and put his hand on his head. Nari frowned at that statement because it was a lie. They were trying to take advantage of these people.

"That's absurd! You can get red cattle in a city for 5 gold pieces a head, because red cattle get sick so easily. They're just so easy to produce, but their immune system is shot. The good cattle are the black ones, more hardy," Nari interjected. Every one looked at her, and the merchants got red and flustered.

"Are you serious girl?" one man said sitting by the elder. Nari nodded at him.

"That's not true sir, I do not lie," the head merchant said. Nari laughed at him.

"Then leave, I know a man who has a farm of black cattle he can sell 10 gold pieces a head." She dared him. "You know that is high quality beef, which doesn't get sick easy, and is a good calm stock." The elder stood up out of his chair.

"Then 10 gold pieces a head for red stock," the man said with haste.

"5 gold pieces a head, and depending how far the farm is away some cattle might die, so every 15 heads one is free, and that's the best offer you will get for red stock," said in a tough voice. The head merchant gave her a glare, then look at the elder who was glaring at him. He whispered to both of his assistants.

"Every 20 head," he said in a diplomatic voice.

"17," Nari countered.

"Done, they will be here in a week," he bowed to the elder then got up and left the room. They did not make eye contact with Nari. She smiled at them while they were leaving. The elder then gestured for Nari to sit down on the rug.

"Leave us," the elder said in a quiet voice. Everyone bowed then left. The elder sat down back in his chair, and looked at Nari. "That was quite the performance you gave miss," he said in a calm voice.

"Sir, my name is Nari, and I was hoping to start a new life and was wondering if I could live here. I don't know much about rice or farming, but I could learn and I'll work really hard," she said trying not to sound like she was begging.

"What was wrong with your old life?" he asked softly. Nari looked down and frowned. The less people knew the better. The dog was laying down right next to her, leaning against her. "I see," he said with a smile. "You have a beautiful dog, lady Nari." She scratched behind his ears.

"We were both lost so we became friends," she said with a little smile. She could tell he was thinking about what was before him.

"You are very good when dealing with merchants, and we deal with them often," he said figuring out the pros and cons. "Ok, you will be the person that deals with the merchants on regular bases, but first you must do something for the village."

"Anything sir, anything to start fresh," she said.

"We are having problems with bandits. The Nobuseri have come here for three years now demanding offering, have of harvest, cattle, and sometime our daughters. This needs to stop. We gathered money from all the people in the village and we have enough to hire some samurai. Hopefully they will help us defeat the Nobuseri. Are you up for it lady Nari?" he questioned.

"Of coarse sir, I'd be more then willing," she replied back. Fear of getting caught again raced through her mind, but all she had to do was hire samurai. She hoped that it wouldn't be that hard to find.

"You rest for two days, and we will clean up you and you dog, and then will give you a map to the city about a week from here. We'll give you one escort to get you to the city, and then you'll be on your own. Is that acceptable?"

"Yes sir," she said willing. The elder then explain the whole situation in great detail. Giving her the size of the Nobuseri force, when they came and demanding offerings, and some other thing about the village. She listened intently memorizing all the details she needed to know. After the elder was done talking the big guy she met outside came in.

"Yii will show you to your room, then some maid will come with food and supplies to clean up your dog," he said with a smile. Nari bowed to the elder. Yii showed Nari her room then left. It wasn't a big room, but it felt like home. She hadn't had a place to call home in a very long time, and this was just beautiful. There was a big bed mat against the back of the room and a little one right beside it that she guessed was for the dog, which he went right to it, and laid down right on it. There was a little table by the side of the room. There was a big fluffy pillow as the chair, and a little vase with a red flower in it. It felt so good to be here. Later two ladies came in with food, and then cleaned the dog. He was disgruntled about it at first, but then he came to like it. They cuddled together when they slept, and woke up really later. The next day they walked around the village together. The two maids brought them all three meals, and they had never ate so good before. They slept together again, and for the first time felt like they belonged. Yii woke them up, really early in the morning. It must have been before dawn, but he was all dressed like he was going to have a long trip.

"There is a bath drawn for you in the other room. It'll be the last one you have in a while, and I suggest you be quick about it," he said in a husky voice. Nari got up and ran into the other room. She the quickest bath ever and put on some fresh cloths and some comfortable boots. When she came out there was a good size pack on the floor.

"Food and water for you and the mutt," he replied. The dog growled at Yii. Nari shushed him up.

"You're my escort?" she asked. He nodded, and then walked out of the room. Nari and the dog quickly followed. Yii told her all they had to do was stay on this road, and it would lead to the city. They walked in silence the whole time. The only time Yii talked was when Nari asked a question. On the 5th day Nari looked down at the dog as they followed Yii.

"Well I guess I better give you a name, huh?" she asked him. He started to wag his tail and looked up at her. "Let's see, how about tiger?" the dog snorted. Nari laughed, and thought some more. "Sylph, Niko, Set?" she asked thinking of interesting names. The dog snorted at all of them. "Well I don't hear you with anything better," Nari replied, and the dog snorted. She thought harder, and then a name came to her. Her fathers name seemed good. "How about Kevet?" she asked the dog. He started to wag his tail. "Alright then, it settled then. Your new name is Kevet," Nari replied to the dog. She heard Yii snort this time, and started to laugh.

The next two days were in silence like the last five, but then she saw the huge city on the seventh day about high noon. It was a huge city, and had to be a least 3 square miles big full of steel and people. Yii and Nari walked through the guard post and stopped right in the middle of a busy street with thousands of people walking in each direction.

"See ya kid," Yii said then he disappeared into the crowd in the blink of an eye. She looked down at Kevet. He looked so much better then when she first saw him. He had muscle on him, his silver and white fur gleamed in the sun, and his blue eyes weren't as cloudy.

"Shall we then," Nari asked the dog. He yipped in agreement, and they both walked into the crowd, and blended in. "Ok now, we are looking for samurai. Guys with really big swords, ok Kevet?" She looked down at him, but he stopped and was looking at something. A man was holding a smaller man against a wall. He tall, and had a white cloak on with its hood up, so she really couldn't see him all that clearly. She moved through the crowd slowly till she could finally hear the man talk to his catch.

"If you like to pick on people, why not pick on me?" he said with a smooth clear voice.

"I didn't mean any harm great samurai, I just wanted the money," the little guy said cowering.

"You don't think that causes harm," he slammed his captive against the wall to frighten him. "Now you will give back the money you stole to the owner, and you will never darken her door again. Do you get me?" The little nodded, still trembling. "Now be gone," and throw him on the ground, and the thief knocked down people trying to run away.

"Well done Kevet," she whispered to the furry companion, and approached the samurai carefully. The man took a deep breath, and turned to look at Nari. His eyes were a deep green, filled with wisdom and history. His skin was light ebony, and so was his hair that hung to his shoulders. He wore white pants, with white boots, and a white shirt with a tan vest. On the belt he wore was a great sword with many battle scars carved into its scabbard.

"May I help you miss?" he said as he looked down at her. Nari was kind of at a lost of words. She hadn't really thought on what to do when she found some one.

"I was wondering great samurai, if you could help our small village about week outside the city. We are being terrorized by bandits. We are willing to…" Nari stopped talking when she saw five men talking, looking down at a poster, and then looking at her.

"I'm sorry I don't like doing missions out side the city," he said in a calm voice. An older boy approached them then. He couldn't be older then 18 years of age, Nari thought to her self as she took a quick glance at his then kept her eye on the five men about 50 feet away from her.

"I'm sorry, I don't usually ease drop, but I would be more then willing to help you miss. I am a samurai," he said in a young voice. Nari had to look away from the men to look at the samurai. He couldn't have been a samurai. He looked more like a merchant in his elaborate cloths, and his sword looked brand new.

"You are a samurai? You don't look that old," the older samurai commented to the boy. Nari could tell that boy had a crush on her by the way he glanced at her, and would blush.

"I am a noble samurai, and will fight for the lady's cause," said like he was trying to put a few years on his voice. Nari glanced at the suspicious men and nearly jumped out of her skin to discover that they were slowly making her way towards her. The samurai noticed that something was wrong.

"What is troubling you miss?" he said with his soft green eyes.

"I'm terribly sorry for bothering you honored samurai, and I must leave," she bowed to the man and to the boy, and dashed off. Nari was running as fast as she could, and trying not to crash into any one. Kevet was pacing her in his strides, and ran right beside her. She took a quick glance over her shoulder and discovered that the five men were racing after her, bumping into everyone on their way.

"NO!" she said, and ran faster. She found an alley and slipped in with out being noticed. It went for about 30 feet then became a dead end. There were some crates not to far from her that reached up to the roof of the building. "We got to go up there," she said in between breaths to Kevet. He did a small yip, and started to jump up the crates. Nari followed him crawling, and clawing up as fast as she could. They finally got up to the clay tiles and hid behind a chimney. She could hear them talking.

"Where did she go!!!? You were supposed to be keeping an eye on her you idiots!"

"Split up! Find her now!" Nari heard them run off in all directions. She sat on the roof catching are breath and leaning on Kevet.

"Told you I wasn't very popular with some people," she whispered to him. Kevet started to lick her nose and wag his tail. "Let's be inconspicuous, ok?" she said then they both slowly climbed of the roof. Nari dusted the dirt of her cloths, and Kevet. When she looked up she saw three guys smiling at her with guns drawn.

"Told you so," the skinny guy said, and they started to advance towards her.

"Please no. Please don't take me back," she pleaded. Nari and Kevet kept backing up until they were cornered against the wall.

"I think I make the dog into a coat," one guy said pulling out a long knife.

"The dog and girl will not be touched," a voice boomed behind them. The turned around bewildered, and saw the samurai in white. His gloved hand held a long, beautiful sword that glittered in the sun.

"Oh shit," one said quietly, "Its Kambei."

"We don't want no trouble. We just want the girl," another squeaked.

"You can not have her," Kambei said in his always calm voice with sword still blazing out in the open.

"Three against one I like them odds," two of the guys winked to each other while the third one knew better then the other ones. Then the three of them charged at the samurai, and it was over before it started. Kambei tripped the first one with a swipe of his feet then gave the man a sword through the back. Then quickly removed the sword, and did a quick slice upward right into the man paths so he would have no choice, but to run into it. Then the samurai rested his sword in the forehead of the man who knew him.

"Tell the other two she is off limits," he said then lowered the blade to watch the man run away. Kambei then looked at Nari with a slight smile. He held out his hand to her and helped her up.

"Thank you for saving us," she said quietly.

"Would you care to walk with me lady Nari?" he asked in a gentle voice. He held out his hand to her. She looked at it for a second then placed her hand gingerly on his forearm just like she had seen ladies do, and they started to walk down the street at a slow and steady pace with Kevet following behind. They walked in silence for a few minutes then the samurai broke the silence.

"You look very familiar to me, do I know you?" he asked.

"I don't believe so great samurai, I'm just a girl trying to save my village," she replied.

"How old are you," he then questioned. Nari was caught off guard for a sec, but then answered.

"I'm twenty-two years of age, great samurai," she replied to his inquest.

"I bet you are very wise with all those year under you. I am forty- one, which means I am too old and to stubborn and know better then to believe that story. So what is the truth?" Nari sighed at her self for being so transparent. He lead her to a small café called the Firefly, and sat her down at a table. He ordered two cups of tea, then sat across from her waiting for the rest of the story.

"I've only been at the village for three days. It was supposed to be a new life for me a Kevet." She looked around and found he laid down right behind her. "He was a lost like me so when became friends." She took her tea when it came and took a little sip of it. Nari stared at the motion of the liquid in the cup as she breathed. She looked up to meet Kambei's eyes. "I was held prison for I don't know how long at the magistrate's compound not to far from here. I was accused for being in league with rebels aimed to bring him down. I guess some of my mother's friends were rebels which automatically made me one for some strange reason. I was tortured, and interrogated for I think about a year for some thing I never have heard of. Then I became the prize pet of the magistrate's son. Who liked to interrogate me personally, and he had a guard who he assigned to be my torturer. Then all of the sudden I appeared on the side of the road about a mile from this village. They agreed to take me in if I did this mission for them, and that's my story," she said the started to pet Kevet.

"I've been popular before, but never like that," he said with his eyes dancing mischievously. Being around this man made Nari feel safe, and she actually felt happy. The samurai sipped some tea, and then rested his chin on his hand. "So let me see if I got this right. You need to hire samurai to help stop the siege of a village that you only spent three days at from bandits. When we do that you'll be able to start a new life for yourself away from the magistrate here that thinks you're in league with rebels, and his son has a personal vendetta against you? Did I cover everything," he asked. Nari sighed and nodded her head. She had never felt so much like a bad luck charm, since he put her situation like that.

"I'm sorry. I never knew how ridiculous it all sounded. I will understand if you don't want to come," she replied to him.

"Nonsense, I'll do it. I understand what you are trying to do in trying to forget the past. It's just very sad that bandits are preventing you from doing so. Also we have the chance to destroy the Nobuseri. They give samurai a bad name every where, and to take out a great evil like that would surely forgive some of the other sin I have done," he smiled at her. He drank some more tea, and Nari was kind of taken back. She was actually starting to build a new life for herself, and this samurai helped her take the first step.

"Thank you great samurai," Nari said with a bow.

"Kambei, you make me feel even older with 'great samurai.' Kambei would do just finely. My I suggest we depart to find our young friend who I sent on an assignment." Nari coughed up the tea she was drinking, and the hot drink flooded into her nose, and had a very uncomfortable feeling.

"You mean the young boy who said he was a samurai?" she asked trying to gather herself.

"The only way I could keep him from following me was to give him a task. I asked him to ask some more samurai for this quest. Maybe he'll get lucky. I asked us him to meet us at an inn not to far from here." He got up, and helped Nari to her feet. She actually was very choked up be him helping her.

"You're really going to help me?" she asked in a whisper. He gave her a deep bow.

"I, Kambei, swear to protect you and your village until the Nobuseri is destroyed," he said grace and poise. She could feel her self herself blush. "Since it is probably not wise for you to wandering alone, I will accompany you when you ask more samurai to join." So they walked out together and explored the city for more samurai.

About five hours later, Nari and Kambei still walked alone with Kevet trailing behind. Nari sighed because it felt like she was as far as way as ever to her mission. She followed Kambei to the inn, and the keeper showed them to a room. The boy and another man were waiting for them. He was as tall as Kambei, and was all in an olive green, with a long blade on his back. He had dark skin, a short buzz cut, and his hair was a snow white. It wasn't gray like an old man, but it was white. He had a scar going down his right cheek, and had a huge smile on.

"Lady Nari," he said with a deep bow, "it is an honor to meet you. This old entertainer hasn't seen such a beautiful face is such a along time." Nari blushed profusely.

"Entertainer, kind sir?" she asked. She was expecting a samurai not an entertainer.

"Oh yes. After the Great War I had to find some new hobby. So I went back to my family's profession," he replied back in a jolly voice.

"What do entertainers do?" she questioned. The man's jaw dropped, and his eyes grow like saucers.

"You have never seen an entertainer?" he asked with a shocked expression to say none the lest. She shook her head. "Well step right up. The great Gorobei will put on a special performance for you and your fuzzy friend." Kevet was wagging his tail vigorously, and sat down next to Nari to watch this entertainer. Kambei and the boy sat in the back to give Nari all the room she need to watch her first show. Gorobei started off with juggling three tiny orbs. Then he started to add one orb after another until he was juggling ten tiny, blue and green orbs. Kevet was barking loudly and Nari clapping. He then grabbed three scarves and did a one handed hand-stand. He started to juggle the scarves with his free hand, and Nari started to laugh. Gorobei started to do magic next. He pulled out a beautiful, blue flower from Nari's ear and gave it to her. He then pulled a dried piece of beef from Kevet's ear then gave it to him. Kevet was barking at him in between bites of the meat, and Nari kept laughing and clapping through the whole performance.

"That was wonderful great samurai. You are the best entertainer I have ever seen," she said.

"I thought I was only entertainer you have seen," he asked.

"All the more reason for you to be the greatest," she said and Gorobei started laugh.

"You know why I do this?" he asked her. She shook her head. "Because we laugh to make life worth living," he said back.

"We laugh because it makes life worth living?" she repeated back confused.

"Yep, because without laughter and fun, everything would be sad, miserable, and lifeless, and I don't want to live in a world like that," he replied back. Nari started to think about what he said, and discovered that he was absolutely true. She looked behind her only to see the boy. Kambei must have left to do something, but didn't see him.

"I'm sorry I don't know your name," she asked the boy. She wanted to stay away from the word samurai, because he did not look like a samurai.

"Oh I'm Katsu lady Nari," he said and went over to her, but Kevet blocked the way and started to growl at him.

"Kevet," she said at the dog, "I'm sorry he has never done in all the time I had. He always seemed to like everyone," she said to the boy, secretly grateful to the dog. Katsu backed up, and she could see him make a mental to give Kevet a wide birth.

"Its ok lady, I think he smells the some dog I came across today," he replied with a weak smile. At that moment Kambei walked in the room.

"We three will stay in this room, and I got the room next door for you lady Nari," he said to her.

"I don't have the money to stay here," she replied starting to panic.

"Its ok, I know the owner of the inn. I rid the place of some big bandits not to long ago. He said free rooms anytime I needed them," he replied back in his normal tone. "I'll walk you to your room," he said then. The other two samurai wished her a good nights rest, and then she laid her hand on top of his like last time. She felt very safe when he did this because se could see men back off there trail when they saw them. No one wants to face a samurai. Kambei led her down to the room, with Kevet trailing them as usual. He opened the screen, and glanced inside before she could enter.

"Thank you Kambei," she said to him.

"Maybe will have better luck tomorrow," he replied back. "If you need anything what so ever just come over and if you're in trouble scream because we're going to take sifts for night watch."

"Is that really necessary?" she asked

"There are five men outside the inn. They have been here since we got here. Two of them are right outside your window," he replied back. Nari could feel herself go pale as a sheet. "Don't worry one of us will always be up, and we can hear very well through the wall since they are just screens. Besides you have Kevet too, he'll probably be a lot scarier then a samurai," he said with a little smile. He scratched the dog's ears, and Kevet went crazy. Nari smiled. "Good night lady Nari," Kambei said with a bow.

"Good night Kambei," she said, and then he returned to his room. Nari watched his go, and then gave a little sigh. She slowly closed her rice screen. There was a candle lit on the little table that illuminated the room. It was very intimidating that two men were watching her room, and three other were watching the front. She looked at Kevet. He was watching her, panting, and wagging his tail.

"You'll protect me right?" she asked the canine. He gave a little yip, and walked over to her and leaned against her begging for affection. She petted him for a bit, and then got into her bed roll. Kevet laid across her feet then went to sleep. Nari smiled then drifted to sleep. She didn't dream like always, and just floated in complete darkness. She opened her eyes to find two men on the floor face down with Kambei, and Kevet standing over them.

"Sorry, we didn't mean to wake you," Kambei said gently. Nari eyes were huge, and she felt like her heart was going to jump out of her chest. "They were trained in the art of ninjitsu, and not very good I might add. They were probably rushed through a small bit of training to come after you, but no worries. We got them before anything could be done." Nari was still speechless. The sunrise started to seep through the window, and she decided to get up. "Today I will go with Katsu, and Gorobei will accompany you. Is that alright?"

"Oh its find," she answered back.

"I told him of your situation, and I apologize for not asking you first."

"It's fine. It's probably is for the best so he knows what might happen while he is with me," she said with a smile.

"He has sworn to protect you just like I did, so you will be extremely safe," he said

"I trust Gorobei with my life, and he makes me laugh."

"We'll that is good then. Katsu and I are going to find a samurai. The owner of the firefly said the he helped him get rid of a gang. He might help us."

"And hopefully we'll find a samurai too," she smiled up at him.

"We're going to go now, but Gorobei will be in the other room when you ready, and may you both be luck in your day." He then left and Nari saw Katsu trailing behind. Nari opened her pack and pulled out two pieces of meat. She noticed that the pack was getting very light which meant food was getting scarce. She sighed, and she and Kevet both ate. Gorobei stuck his head in the room with a smile.

"You ready to go lady Nari?" he asked. She smiled back.

"Of course, we have a big day. Lots of samurai have to turn us down," she replied sarcastically. Gorobei stepped in the room.

"Now don't be so negative. Odds are with our two groups we have to pick up at least one new samurai," he said with a grin. "Now come on and let's go. You can leave your pack here because Kambei said we'll probably spend one more night here."

"Won't some one steal it?" she asked.

"Oh no, Kambei gave a warning before he left that anyone who steals from the two rooms will not have a pleasant death, and he be mad with anyone around it two. They ran pretty fast after he was done talking." Nari got up, and so did, Kevet. She pulled her amber hair in a pony tail. Her hair was short so it barely made a pony tail.

"Let's go," she said, and they walked out of the inn. They walked down the street asking every person with a sword. No luck for three hours, so they stopped at a little café. They bought two bowls of teriyaki chicken and a bowl of raw beef for Kevet. Gorobei paid for the meal which made Nari blush for some reason.

"Excuse me. I don't mean to interrupt, but I heard you two were looking for samurai," a tall, lanky guy said. Nari nodded to the man, but could see Gorobei being very cautious with the man. "There was a nice young man would wanted to have some food, but didn't have money. So he offered to chop wood for a meal. He was very nice, and very polite. He might be able to help. He asked for a machine shop around here, and I pointed him to Hal's right up the street."

"Thank you sir," Nari said, and the man walked off. "What do you think?" she asked Gorobei.

"Hey it's worth a shot, and after the way we started he sounds pretty good. Let's go see him." So they walked up a hill to the shop and saw a young man chopping wood with a very interesting looking blade. He had on a pilot's cap that had flaps that can down his ears, and also had goggles stilling atop his cap above his eyes. He was in all a light brown tough cloths, and some grease on him. Nari sat down on a rock not to far from the samurai, to watch him. Kevet laid down right in front of her. She only knew the dog for a little more then a week and he would let her out of his sight. They watched the samurai cut wood for a few minutes. With his sword it only took one quick slice of the sword to cut the piece of wood into two. Then finally the young man looked up and saw Nari watching him, and he jumped.

"Oh I'm sorry," he said in his young voice, and started to get beet red. He put his sword behind his back, and scratched his head.

"I didn't mean to both you great samurai, I was just admiring your sword. I have never seen something like it," she said and he smiled with pride.

"You like it? It's a standard samurai's katana, but it's serrated. The little points give it a little bit of an extra something on its slice. I learned about mechanics in the Great War. I was a samurai, but I was also good with machines. Everyone thought that was more use there then fighting."

"You were in the Great War?" Gorobei asked him.

"Yep," he said with a smile, "I was eighteen when I listed, the minimum age to join up. My father was a samurai, so I learned too. I know this may not be honorable for a great samurai, but chopping wood keeps me in shape and pays the bills," he replied with a smile. Nari thought that he must only be as old as her.

"No I think it great what your doing. A lot less blood shed then in the Great War, and I know how hard it is to find work after the Great War. I became an entertainer." The samurai smiled at each other. "Oh may I introduce you to lady Nari, and her dog Kevet. She is recruiting samurai on a mission to save her village not to far from here, and maybe if were lucky we'll destroy the Nobuseri also."

"The village can pay you 20 gold pieces when we get there. I am sorry it is not a lot," Nari said.

"Hey, no problem, that can get like a three months of food, so I can work for something else. My dream is to start a machine shop of my own. I don't want to start in a big city with a lot of competition, but maybe a big village. Maybe it could be close to a big city so people coming in and out can see me."

"Well this village is pretty good size and a lot of merchants pass by, so maybe you can look in to stay there. I would love to see you around there." The samurai reddened again. Nari guessed he didn't have a lot of contact with women.

"Ok I'll do it; I help you defend your village. You can call me Heihachi." Nari bowed to him

"Nice to meet you," she said with a smile. He started to blush again, and Gorobei started to laugh, and slapped him on the back.

"Now lets go find Kambei, and tell him the good news," Gorobei suggested, and they walked into the city smiling and laughing.



Kyuzo stood in an empty lot. Building enclosed him on all sides and the only way to get in and out, and it was an alley. The sun was shinning brightly today, and it made Kyuzo think. His mind was still entangled on Nari, but this made him intentionally think of her. He wondered what she was doing, and if he would ever she her again. He looked down at his gloves and looked it the stains on them, the stains of Nari's blood. It kept them that way to remind him that he would never she her again. He has done a lot of things during the Great War that he wasn't proud of, but what he did to her he was ashamed of. He pulled down his mask so he could really breathe in the fresh air and feel the sun. He sighed at himself for ruining the best thing he ever had. The magistrate's son was a pain in the ass, and he wished he never took that job as his guard. If he knew he would be torturer then he would have never sighed on, but that's fine print for you. He was a samurai, and should not burden his mind with these thoughts. He mastered double swords in which he hasn't heard of anyone doing in one hundred years. He was supposed to be feared by all, but instead a girl he does not even know baffles her. He was always so confused in her presence, and his mind clouded. He never knew what to do, and what to say, and for the first time he felt so right when he was standing next to her. He couldn't get her image out of his head. Her amber hair and how it hung right above her shoulder and shinned like night sky. Her blue eyes were like stars. The only time he looked in her eyes, he was lost. Maybe that's why he was obsessing about her, because she was the only person that could make him feel lost and confused when he looked into her eyes.

"Excuse me," a voice cam from behind him. Kyuzo slowly turned around a little angry because he did not like to be disturbed. A samurai all in white and a rich merchant boy with a sword stood in front of him.

"We were told that you helped save a café about a week ago," the samurai said. Kyuzo didn't say anything. He never really liked to speak for that matter. "We were wondering if you could help us in a journey, to help liberate a village." Kyuzo could tell he was very skilled at conversation, and in the art of being a samurai by his many years. He couldn't have been older then forty five. "The lady who hired us can pay us twenty gold coins for our trouble," the samurai added. Kyuzo didn't move or show any sign of acknowledging him.

"Why does he not talk?" the boy trying to whisper.

"Because he knows as a samurai that words do not help most of the time," the samurai said very clearly like he wanted Kyuzo to hear. "My name is Kambei, my I ask to what they call you?" A samurai's way to ask a persons name.

"Kyuzo," he replied back. The samurai name sounded so familiar, but were did he know it from. The samurai took one step forward very slowly trying not to provoke.

"It would please the lady very much if maybe you could come and talk to her about this journey." Kyuzo stayed silent, because being some ladies body guard didn't appeal to him. He looked at the boy who was also gazing back at him. The boy was obviously trying to look like a samurai, but was failing miserably. He looked back at the samurai, and then it hit him. Kambei was a general for the samurai in the Great War, and a very powerful fighter. Some say that he was, and still is the greatest samurai in the world. Kyuzo shifted a little. He saw Kambei's eyes shift because he knew that Kyuzo now recognized him. If Kyuzo fought and won against Kambei that would prove he is a great samurai, and it might get Nari off his mind.

"I would advise against what you're thinking Kyuzo. Your eyes are very easy to read, and I do not wish to fight," he said with urgency. Kyuzo put his hands on both of his swords hilts and drew them out slowly. He saw Kambei shift; because it was very rare to find so one he mastered double blades. The boy drew his sword out with hast, and ignorance.

"Get back Katsu," the samurai said in a commanding voice. The boy hesitated then started to back up, but with sword still drawn. Kyuzo got in fighting position and waited for Kambei. He pulled out his sword and held it by his side. "I don't want to fight."

"I do," Kyuzo replied back, and then started to advance. Kambei pulled his sword to the front of him and was ready. The fight began when Kyuzo brought down a first slash against Kambei, and was blocked. Every attack Kyuzo made was match by Kambei. Both of them couldn't land a hit because they were evenly matched. They blocked each slice, slash, stab, punch, and kick and returned with no avail. Then the each tried something daring. Kyuzo dive rolled, and Kambei jumped at each other. They landed next to each other and their swords against the others neck in the blink of an eye. They held each other eyes, and kept their sword firm against the others neck without damage. They stared at each not moving, flinching, or even breathing hard.

"Kambei?" a familiar voice said. Kyuzo eyes moved to two samurai standing by the boy, and Nari. His eyes widened at the sight of her. She was still so beautiful since the last day he saw her. She wore loose black sturdy cotton pants, and a loose long sleeve shirt. Her hair was pulled backed, and her eyes were stunning. She also had a furry animal in front of her. It looked like it was protecting her. He had to go before he messed up.

He made a quick decision, and did a back flip out of the stand off. Unfortunately it cut both of the necks but it wasn't that deep or anything vital. He than jumped to a wall and jumped off it to the building next to so he landed on the roof then took off. He saw her again. Then he realized something, the village he dropped her off by was under siege. If he knew that he would have dropped her at another village. She was going to try and liberate after only a few days there. He smiled because it sounded like something she would do. He then smiled at himself for smiling, because she was the first person that could make him smile. So they must have been that group of samurai that had a bounty on there heads, and she had quiet a big bounty on her head. Last time he checked it was five hundred gold pieces which brought out every scum on earth to look for her. He wished he took a better look at that bounty poster. The magistrate's son really wanted her back and would do anything to get her back. That fact scared him terribly. He then thanked his father for making him study with that ninjitsu master for a year. He needed to make sure no harm would come to her, so he would follow them. Kyuzo might also get the chance to reface Kambei, which also was very appealing.



"Who was that?" Nari asked Kambei. He returned his sword back to its scabbard, and put his hand on his neck to wipe the blood off.

"A samurai trying to prove his self worth," replied back calmly.

"Something spooked him, and he left in a hurry," Gorobei said.

"It might have been that he was now seriously outnumbered," Heihachi said. Nari then noticed that Kambei was studying her.

"He was spooked because he saw you lady Nari," said with concern in his voice. The rest of them looked at her with concern in their eyes also.

"I don't know that man though. How can I have frightened him of if I don't know him," she pleaded. This situation was very confusing to her.

"He might have been sent to spy on you or take you out, but got left because there were too many people around to do his job right," Kambei replied back with a reassuring smile. Kambei took his hand away from his neck and now it was covered in blood. He sighed despite himself.

"I can take that out," Nari offered. Kambei smiled.

"When we get back to the inn," he then looked at there newest member, "Good day to you sir. My name is Kambei, and the small one behind you is Katsu. What do they call you?" Heihachi bowed to him.

"Heihachi sir, I want to help in this journey. Lady Nari made this village sound like a great place to start machine shop. So I want to make it safe again." Kambei smiled.

"It's been a long day. How about we go back to the inn," he said. They all walked back to the inn and ordered some tea to be brought to the room.

"Why does it seem I'm getting to old for this," Gorobei said stretching out his back.

"Because we are," Kambei said back. Nari leaned back on Kevet who was curled around her. She leaned her head on his big fuzzy stomach, and watched the samurai joke and laugh, while Kambei sat by her.

"Do you think he's still going to follow us?" she asked looking up at Kambei. He looked down at her with a smile.

"I would probably have to say yes, but you gave him quiet the scare so I don't know."

"I wish I knew why I scared him," she said and sighed. "How's your neck?"

"Much better, thank you for asking. You need to get some sleep, you looked wiped." He took off his cloak and laid it on top of her. "Don't worry about anything ok. We got everything cover. I am going to fill in Heihachi, is that ok?" Nari smiled because she could barely keep her eyes open. "Good night Nari," she heard then drifted off to sleep. She awoke still laying on Kevet. He gave her a little lick on the nose. She slowly got up, and stretched out her muscles. Everyone was gone except Heihachi, who was standing up trying to find the right word to say.

"Ah, everyone went to get food and supplies. They'll be back in a little bit. There is a bath drawn for you in the room across the hall. So you can take that, and if you need anything or something happens just give a holler," he said. She smiled at him.

"Thank you Heihachi," she said. He went back to reading some scrolls he had on the table. Nari got up, and walked to the other room. Kevet raced in front of her, and almost made her fall. "Kevet!" He just wagged his tail at her. She got into the bath, and just laid in the bubbles. She was so relaxed, that she didn't realize anything going on around her. Kevet started to bark, and Nari looked up to find a big burly guy looking at her with a devilish smile.

"Guess today is my lucky day," he said with a drunken accent. He pulled out a huge knife, and smiled to show his three teeth.

"Don't come near me!" Nari yelled at the man. Kevet started to bark at the man, and Nari sunk a little more in the bath to make sure the bubbles covered her.

"I going to get you then skin the mutt," he said with sake on his breath. Kevet then lunged at the man hand holding the knife, and got a hold of his forearm. He screamed in pain, and tried to beat Kevet. Then Heihachi came in with sword blazing. He hit the drunk in the head with the hilt of the sword. Then went down, but fumbled to his feet.

"I suggest you leave now," Heihachi said in a booming voice. The drunk started to laugh.

"You and what army, squirt?" he asked with a revolting laugh.

"This army," Kambei said behind Heihachi, and the others with him swords drawn. The drunken man seemed to get the point, and then looked at Nari.

"The bounty is too big," then started to run at her. Nari screamed, and tried to move back. A sword then appeared through the man back straight through his stomach. Nari was shaking really hard, and looked down at the man. Kambei walked over to the man, and pulled out his sword from the man's back. Nari started to go red because she was still in a tub, and was naked in front of the samurai.

"My lady," Kambei said with a bow, and a smile. He then ushered everyone out and then closed the door. Nari could just feel her check turn bright red. Kevet then out his front paws on the top of the tub, and started to lick Nari's check.

"Thanks," she grumbled to him. That was probably the most embarrassing thing that has ever happened to her. She got dressed as fast as she could, then went back to the room.

"We just need to stop at a friend's house on the way out of town maybe he can help," Kambei said, and the group left the inn. Nari enjoyed the company of the samurai, but will be so happy when this was all over. She talked to Gorobei and Heihachi on the way to the house, and Kambei talked to Katsu. They finally came across a building that looked like a shop, or café. A woman was outside sweeping when she looked up, and saw the group.

"Kambei is that you? Long time no see. It looks like your doing well."

"You to, we were hoping to see him. Is he in?"

"Oh yeah, he drinking and looking over some paperwork," she said. Kambei motioned for them all to follow him inside, and make themselves comfortable. Inside in the back of the café was a man sitting on a big fluffy pillow look at several scrolls on a table.

"Dammit! Who ever said that anyone can run a business should be run through," the man growled.

"Too much paper work Shichiroji?" Kambei asked with a smile. The man looked up and cracked a big grin.

"You know I'm a lover not a writer or for that matter a reader," he commented back.

"That's for sure. Let me introduce you to lady Nari, Gorobei, Heihachi, and Katsu. Everyone this is Shichiroji. We fought in the Great War together." He bowed to the samurai, but kissed Nari's hand which made he blush.

"Pleasure," he looked back to Kambei, "now what do you want you old goat. Can't you see I'm happily married and running a café?"

"I wanted to give you the chance to come with us to liberate lady Nari's village," he offered.

"You know I don't do that anymore Kambei. I have retired to the good life of owning a business."

"We might get the chance to destroy the Nobuseri," Kambei added calmly. Shichiroji raised an eyebrow. "From what lady told me the force that comes to this village every 3 months is over half of their force. She says about 10 suits, and about 30 units, and 20 ground forces."

"And you're going up against them with just a couple of samurai?" Kambei smiled at him. "I have to admit I like those odds. It sounds fun, but I don't know if my wife will let me. She kind of doesn't like to whole blood and guts thing."

"You never seemed like the type to get married, or at least to one girl Shichiroji. You were always the ladies man that would never get tied down."

"I know, but I had to settle down. I married because I…" he hesitated and Nari could tell he forgot. "I don't know why I married."

"Where is your Naginata?"

"Up stairs," he said with a smile. The group left with one more samurai, and one less unhappy wife. Nari glanced at the new member of the group. He had his long blond hair pulled back, wore light blue pants, a white shirt and blue coat. He wore sandals, and had a big grin on his face.

"Gosh, boy does this feel great. Out doing good, protecting the innocent, and all that jazz. I sure missed this."

"Well I'm glad you decide to help us," Kambei replied.

"One thing though. Why are you letting the people following us live, and don't say you didn't know about them because you know everything." Nari stopped dead in her tracks when she heard that. Kambei looked at her.

"Don't worry. I have known about them since morning I was just thinking about what to do with them." She sighed and started to walk again.

"Hey Kambei, your not going to leave a friend hanging, and you have all the fun. It's been such a long time since I have done anything. Let me take care of them," Shichiroji pleaded.

"None can escape, right?" Kambei asked

"Right. Leave it all to me," then disappeared into the bushes.

"He'll be back when we set up camp," Kambei said, and the rest of them kept following the dirt road out of the big city. They walked for a few hour taking an easy pace, and stopping to take and occasional break. Then Kambei stopped dead in him tracks, and everyone wondered what was going on. Nari looked around, and felt very uncomfortable with her current surroundings.

"You ok Kambei," Gorobei asked.

"Something is following us that I do not recognize. Its sounds like a machine, but moves like a man," he said quietly. He looked at Nari. "You, Katsu, and Heihachi keep going. Gorobei and I are going to ask what has been following us a few questions. Then Nari started to hear thundering footstep, coming closer and closer to them. Everyone around her was pulling out there sword, and Kevet, was growling looking deep in the forest by the dirt road. He then shot of into the trees barking, and charging after something. Nari went after him as fast as she could run. She could hear the Samurai start to run after her. This was a very bad decision that she didn't think about, but she couldn't let anyone hurt Kevet. She followed him behind a big tree then saw a big guy wearing armor or something looking at her. She ran into him, and fell on her back. She was trying to crawl backwards, but the man was following her, and Kevet had no idea what to do, but just growl. Kambei then stepped in front of her with sword ready, and eyes blazing at her assailant.

"Hey now I don't want to hurt anyone, put that thing a way," he said in a loud obnoxious voice. Gorobei, and Heihachi helped Nari up, and Kambei was still in front of them.

"I suggest you do not approach her if you value your life," he said in an icy voice in response to the big guy taking a step.

"I didn't mean no harm. I want to help, because I heard you were looking for samurai," he said in his loud voice.

"And you are a samurai?" he asked not faltering.

"Yeah, can't you tell with the armor," then the man struck a stupid pose. Gorobei almost busted out laughing, but contained himself.

"You are part machine, and part human, explain this," Kambei ordered obvious not amused.

"Ah, I got in a terrible accident a few years ago, and a witch doctor said that he could save me by turning part of me into a machine. The samurai thing makes me look cool," he struck another stupid pose, and this time Gorobei and Heihachi started to laugh.

"You may look like a samurai, but I know you are not," he said then put his sword back in its scabbard.

"Oh, well I. I got a sword too!" and the man pulled out a monstrous sword that must have been as tall as Nari.

"Just because you have a sword, it doesn't make you a samurai," he replied back, and walked away.

"Oh yeah! Well, uh, I can do stuff that samurai do! I can do cool stuff!" he yelled back to Kambei. He must have been at least seven feet tall, half of him was steel, and he had the biggest sword Nari had ever seen. She guessed he could do some cool things. He then looked down at Nari, and fell to his knees.

"Please, please let me come with you guys. I'm begging. You don't have to pay me or anything. Just let me come and help," he said with his hands together and begging. He was still taller then Nari on his knees.

"How do I know you aren't a spy?" Nari asked shyly.

"A spy?" the loud man cried.

"Yeah a spy," Heihachi repeated.

"Hey I promise I'm not a spy. The magistrate does hire people like me. He hires quiet and small people. I can't sneak up on people that easily as you can tell." He was all in red, with long red hair, red armor that was attached to his body, and a red mask.

"Well ok, I guess you'll be really intimidating to people who try and do something." The man jumped up, and started to jump around. He shook the earth under their feet and had to grab on a tree to keep steady. "But you have to do everything Kambei says, when he says it. Ok?" He looked around at the Gorobei, Katsu, and Heihachi, and the all shook their head.

"Aw shit. Guy in white was Kambei, wasn't he?" and the all nodded.

"Well, I'm Nari; the one in green is Gorobei. The one in brown is Heihachi, the little one is Katsu, and the furry one is Kevet."

"I'm Kikuchiyo," he grumbled still pouting about the fact that he has to listen to Kambei. They all went after Kambei, and found their way back to the dirt. When Nari stepped back on the dirt road, Kambei was standing right next to her.

"Don't ever go running off like that again. I can't protect you if you, if I'm not by you," he said with a really serious look. Nari looked down at her boots shamefully.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking. It'll never happen again." He rested a glove hand on her shoulder.

"No harm, no foul. Everyone is okay, and we even got some extra luggage."

"Hey I heard that!" Kikuchiyo yelled. Kambei smiled at Nari, and she smiled to. The group walked for a few miles then made camp, or Kikuchiyo made camp like I no time flat. The all sat around a camp fire talking and joking.

"Aren't you a little young to be a samurai?" Kikuchiyo said tactlessly to Katsu. All of them shook their head at his remark.

"Well, my father was a samurai in the Great War, and he wanted me to learn so he taught me all the basics then he went of to the Great War. When he was suppose to get back he was going to teach me everything he knew, and I was going to carry on the tradition, but that never happened. His friend betrayed him, and stabbed him in the back during a scouting mission. Since my mother died when I was two, I inherited everything so I got myself a sword, some new cloths, and I set of to fulfill our family tradition." Everyone was quiet and especially Kikuchiyo.

"Why do you want to be a samurai Katsu, and don't say tradition," Kambei asked.

"Well," he paused for a second. "I want to stand up for people who can't stand up for themselves because no one should be forced to do something or be pushed around. I don't want to live like that, and I don't want anyone to live like that," Katsu said quietly. Nari now thought that he might not have the experience of a samurai, but he sure had the heart of one. Kambei nodded at that answer, and looked like he approved of that reason.

"Your father would be proud," Kambei said. Nari was getting tired, and all the emotion wasn't helping. Kevet laid down behind her, and she rested her head on his stomach. Heihachi gave her his coat this time, and she drifted off to sleep. For the first time in a long time she dreamt, but of the man in red. How he looked at her with his dark eyes like he was searching inside of her for something. Why did she scare him, and why did he scare her. She didn't understand it, but hopefully she'll forget it soon. She awoke to see them all in a huddle, and talking to each other. She gave a big yawn, and sat up. Heihachi saw that she was up, and brought her a cup of tea.

"Thank you," she said groggily. Kambei then got up from sitting and looking at a scroll and walked over to Nari. He knelt beside her and showed her a map.

"Shichiroji did some scouting last night, and found out some bad news. He pointed to the road that leads right to the village. "This road is now occupied by the Nobuseri. They set up road blocks, and won't let anyone pass that doesn't pass there inspection. That means well have to go through the forest, and go over the Seri Mountains to get behind the village. The bad news is we have to pass through one road block to get to the trail in the forest," he said with a grim look. To Nari that all sounded like bad news. She looked at the map and saw that their new path was way out of the way.

"Won't that take a long time?" she asked him.

"It'll probably take three weeks, but according to what the elder told you that means well get there when the Nobuseri force just left so that mean two months to prepare for battle which is very good to our advantage." Nari could see that and force a little smile. "The road block is going to be very hard to cross because they are looking for you. I guess the magistrate reward keeps growing for your return to his son unharmed." Nari sighed because it seemed like she was making this journey very hard.

"What do you suggest?" she asked. Everyone was now standing around her.

"We're going to disguise you like a samurai," he said with a smile.

"Say what?" she asked dumbfounded. They all started to laugh. They put Gorobei long, green overcoat on her, and Heihachi pilot's cap and goggles. He had short red and gold hair, and she could tell he felt awkward. "Thank you Heihachi," she said to him. He smiled

"No problem, as long as we get you pass that road block," he said with a smile.

"Yes, so stop worrying, and lighten up. Samurai aren't as nervous as you. You looked like a scared rabbit," Gorobei said with a smile. Well she felt that way, and prayed that this would work. The attached Katsu sword to her belt, and would say that Katsu is there apprentice because he looks young enough to be. They threw some dirt on her cloths to give her more of the outdoorsy look. They were finally done, and stepped back to take a look.

"Ha, you look like a wired scared samurai," Kikuchiyo blurted out.

"I swear by the time we part way Kikuchiyo, I will teach you tact," Kambei said in a low voice.

"Is that something you use to stick wood together?" he asked, and Kambei just shook his head. He then looked at Nari.

"You look fine, just stick by Gorobei, and remember to keep eye contact. Samurai always keep eye contact, and look everyone in the eye." Nari nodded her head, but was breathing heavily, fast, and started to get lightheaded. He put his hands on her shoulders.

"Nari, look at me," he ordered. She looked into his eyes. "You will do fine, I promise you. Besides if we're lucky Kikuchiyo will be his normal self and draw all attention towards him," she smiled at that comment.

"Hey I heard that too!" Kikuchiyo yelled.

"Hey he is right man," Heihachi said and patted him on the back.

"Ah, man," he mumbled. Kambei took Nari's hand and laid it on Kevet's back.

"Just keep your hand right her, and still close to Gorobei, and we'll get through this as fast as she can," he said with a gentle smile. The started to walk down the road, but were all very close to Nari. Around a bend around the forest she saw two huge mechanical suits that stood at least hundred feet high, and three robot sentries that were about as tall as Kikuchiyo, and five men with swords talking. Nari almost had a heart attack, but kept walking with a firm hold of Kevet who easily paced her. Then one suit spotted them, and then the rest of the road blocked turned to them.

"Halt!" a man said to them. "State your business, and your final destination."

"We're samurai, just passing through, maybe take a few things, then head to the capital," Kambei stated. The soldier eyed everyone.

"What the problem?" Shichiroji asked annoyed.

"Well some villagers hired samurai to make trouble, and a huge bounty for a girl is floating around. The magistrate wants her or something," the soldier said making small talk.

"Why would we help villagers? They don't even pay well?" Shichiroji said sounding disgusted.

"Standard procedure," then walked back to the other guards. The two suits stood on either side of the road looking down on them which made Nari terribly nervous, but she kept eye contact just like Kambei said. "Ok you can go," the soldier said, and they got out of the way. Everyone took a step when a gigantic blade about twenty five feet long slammed into the ground blocking there path.

"Wait," the suit said in a metallic voice, "How do I know you are all samurai?" he asked. Then the three sentries surrounded them. Each of them had four blades, one for each arm. "You, in the green coat and brown hat. What is your name?" it demanded. Nari took a deep breath of air, and just starting to talk with out worrying about the consequences.

"Name's Seri you over grown piece of hard ware. Me mom thought it would be cool to name me after the mountains," she said defiantly.

"You talk awfully bold for a little samurai," it commented slyly.

"And you talk pretty bold for hiding in your big suit. Are you not up to joining the rest of us?" she countered. Gorobei, Heihachi, and Shichiroji started to snicker, and the suit shifted awkwardly.

"Take off your cap," it demanded.

"I don't want to you big heap of tin," she said rebelliously.

"I could force you to little samurai," it replied evilly.

At that moment, Kikuchiyo, and Heihachi sliced off the heads of the sentries, and Kambei, Shichiroji, and Gorobei, took down the soldiers. Katsu stood by Nari, ready to protect her. The two huge towers of steel target, and got their massive blades ready.

"Kambei, I never took down a suit on foot, or for that matter two suits," Shichiroji said.

"It'll be a new experience," Kambei replied back. Then everyone looked up stunned. One of the suits arms feel to the ground in a big heap. Then the other arm, and last the head, and the machine came crashing to the ground. A man in a red over coat landed in the fallen machine holding two swords. Nari recognized him as the man who fought Kambei. Then the remaining suit spoke.

"Kyuzo?!" it yelled shocked. Nari went as white as a sheet.



_Stupid Nobuseri, _Kyuzo thought to himself. He didn't look at Nari, but concentrated on the last mechanical hundred foot tall robot.

"Kyuzo! What are you doing? You work for the magistrate, not them. Take them down and not us!" it yelled almost pleading.

"Not anymore," Kyuzo said in his low voice. He leaped in the air, swords ready, and cut the giant head in half. The suit swayed from side to side then fell back on the ground with a thunderous explosion. Kyuzo land calmly, and looked at the samurai. All of them had a sword out ready to take him down except Kambei.

"Leave him be," Kambei ordered. Kyuzo just watch him, not making any movement. "I am sorry you lost your only ally." Kyuzo didn't respond. "You are a very talented samurai, with great skills. Would you be interested in joining us?"

"When do we leave?" Kyuzo asked. Kambei cracked a tiniest hint of a smile, but then glanced to the side of him. Kyuzo followed the man eyes and saw Nari. She was very pale, shaking, and held a sword from one of the soldiers.

"Do not interfere," Kyuzo could hear Kambei say to the others.

"You," she whispered. She started to slowly walk towards him, and he took a few steps back. "You," she said again, and a tear started to flow down her check. She then started to run at him. He remained purely defensive, blocking or dodging her wild attacks. His heart actually ached to see her like that. She tripped and fell over her self a few times, but quickly got on her feet again.

"You tortured me for a year for that ignorant no good scum," she yelled at him, and charged. He stepped out of her way.

"I am sorry," he said. She then just fell to her knees in front of him weeping silently. He put his swords in their scabbards, and just watched her. She looked up at him.

"Why?" she whispered with watery eyes red checks. He just looked at her not knowing what to say. His heart hurt for her, and he had no idea what to do to make this better. A big dog came over to her, and sat by her. It actually looked more like a wolf then a dog, but it looked like it loved her. She then buried her face in its fur to muffle her cries. He slowly backed up from her, to give her room.

"Kyuzo, walk with me and Shichiroji. You other four help her along slowly," Kambei said. Kyuzo watched Nari for a bit longer trying to decide what to do. Three samurai kneeled around her, while a big guy all in armor stood around him. Kyuzo slowly started to walk in the direction Kambei was still watching her. He sighed then walked over by Kambei and the other. Kyuzo walked behind the other two, and pulled up his mask around his face. They walked in silence, and could hear the others about thirty feet behind them. They walked for a few miles then took a break, and Kyuzo went ahead scouting. He couldn't handle being by her now. She needed her space so he made himself scarce. He stayed in front of the group and good twenty paces, and scouted a head. They walked until dusk in the forest and stopped to discuss what to do.

"There is a group of thirty people down the road a little farther," he said to Kambei.

"Well, we will see what it is," he replied, and this time Kyuzo stayed in the back of the group. The found a celebration going on with traveling entertainers, and a few other people who happened to stumble upon them also.

"Welcome friends!" a jolly old fat man said to Kambei. "Would you care to join us? It's all free, but if you would like to leave tip it is more then welcome." Kambei produced five gold coins from out of no where and handed them to the man.

"Is this satisfactory for the eight of us?" he asked the little man. The man quickly bowed to the group and made the coins disappear.

"Welcome and enjoy yourself," he said then left. Kambei looked at them all.

"Well, I guess enjoy yourself, but be careful," he said with a smile. They all ran to something except Kambei. Kyuzo looked at him, and pulled down his mask. "Is everything ok?" he asked.

"Something doesn't feel right, I'm going to look around," Kyuzo replied. That was probably the most he has said in the whole week. Kambei nodded his head, and Kyuzo jumped into the trees, and disappeared from sight of the party. He scouted around the camp, and found nothing. He looked around the dense forest one more time, and went back to the camp. When he got back, music was playing, a bonfire going, and a boar roasting. Everyone was finishing eating, talking and started to dance. The one know as Shichiroji, was quiet the ladies man with four women around him. The men all gathered around the machine to watch his skill at chopping down whole trees with one chop of his enormous sword. Gorobei talked to other entertainer comparing, and talking about tricks, and the other four sat on logs drinking tea. Kyuzo leaned against a tree close to the bonfire and watched all of them, but mostly Nari. He could hear the four talking.

"Why don't you dance, Heihachi?" Nari asked him.

"Well no one asked me," he replied back shyly

"Well would you like dance with me?" she asked.

"Really? You want to dance with me? Ok," he said getting all excited about a pretty girl asking him to dance. They got up, and walked towards the others dancing. Kyuzo watch as she danced with such grace. He couldn't take his eyes off her, and kept watching her.

"Did you find anything?" Kambei asked standing right next to him. Kyuzo blinked a few times getting a hold of reality. He looked at Kambei.

"No," he replied. Kambei looked at Nari and Heihachi dancing.

"In all my years as being a samurai I would have to say that she would be my toughest opponent, but sooner or later you have to face all of your adversaries, and fix the problem you have with them." Kyuzo looked back at Nari and wondered how to fix everything.

Finally it got to be midnight and the party was winding down. The machine drank so much sake, he was drunker then a skunk. The dog ate too much boar and just laid on the ground with his belly bulging. Everyone started to get ready for bed. The samurai sat against trees, and closed there eyes. Nari laid her head on the dog's belly which it shifted to get comfortable again. Kambei laid his coat over her, and whispered something to her. She laughed a bit, and smiled at him. The bonfire was still going and Kyuzo just watched everything. He sat down and leaned against a tree. He would only sleep for a few hours. It didn't sleep a lot so the sooner he got it over with the better. He took one sword out its scabbard and laid it by his side. He kept a hold of it while he closed his eyes. He awoke with a fine mist over the camp, and bird cheeping. It must have been an hour until sunrise, so he got up, and walked out of the camp so he could practice his attacks. He always does it for an hour after he wakes up, to keep him fit. He didn't go to far from camp so he could come back if something happened. He practiced between a few trees until the sun started to come across his surroundings. He looked up at it and just watched a sunrise for the first time. He walked back to camp and leaned against his tree and waited for everyone to get up. One by one they moaned, yawned, and stretched to get up.

"My head," the machine groaned.

"Well guess you shouldn't have chugged that jar of sake then," Gorobei replied.

"I won the bet didn't I?" it said back. Gorobei just shook his head. The fat man came up to Kambei.

"If anyone would like, there is a waterfall down that path," he said with a bow.

"We're good, but you might ask the lady," he replied back. At that moment Kyuzo saw three young men disappear into the bushes after what they heard. Nari agreed to the bath, and walked down the path. Kyuzo waited a few moments later before disappearing, in the forest. He found them hiding behind a bush, snickering and watching her. He silently took both sword out and rested them on their shoulder very close to there necks. Then went very still, and turned towards him.

"If you wish to keep your eyes in your skulls, then I suggest you leave and never do this again," he said in his deep voice. They ran away tripping over themselves falling a few times. He checked the perimeter of the waterfall to see if any other pepping toms were around. He signed and put he swords away. He then looked up as he heard a faint, but beautiful song come from the waterfall. He took every ounces of will power not to look at her while she bathed and sung. He finally got a hold of himself, and Kyuzo returned to the camp, and leaned back against the tree. The three boys ate around a camp fire in silence, and kept there heads down. Kambei looked at him with a smile.

"Nice walk?" he asked with a look on his face that he already knew what happened.

"Beautiful," Kyuzo replied, with an emotionless face.



Nari sighed and walked back to the camp, put up her hair in a ponytail while walking. She back to the camp feeling so refreshed now clean. The samurai were sitting around a camp fire talking. She sat down by Shichiroji, and took some tea the short fat guy offered her.

"They now have our number, and some of the people here say they're sentries scouting the whole forest now," Shichiroji said.

"Let them come, well take them down," replied Kikuchiyo obnoxiously. Kambei sighed aloud.

"They'll report back and tell our location, and it won't take that long to find out our new route, and put out more road blocks," Kambei replied impatiently.

"Maybe it would be better if they spotted us," Gorobei replied. Everyone looked at him like he had three heads. Kevet laid down by Nari's feet chewing a bone he found. "Shichiroji said that they had our number, right?" he said and Kambei nodded. "Well if we split up into three groups, going in different paths they won't both us."

"What if they decide to investigate us, and stop us?" Heihachi asked.

"Sentries can only broadcast at a certain altitude," Kyuzo said.

"So destroy them before they get off the ground, if they get nosey," Kambei said sounding like he approved the mission. He pulled out a map from thin air and opened it up. "Let's decide a point we can meet after we're traveled our paths. The forest ends in about a day's journey so it will be on the out skirt of it." He studied the map.

"How about crying stone, it should be right here," Heihachi said pointing to a spot on the map. Kambei looked at it.

"That means one group can go through the forest following this stream. Another group can go through this market, and the last group can go over Juni hill." They all looked up and saw a mini mountain coming out of the forest. "Is that alright with everyone?" he asked the group, and they all nodded. "Ok, Gorobei, and Heihachi will be the group that goes through the market, and try to look inconspicuous," he said giving them a look. They smiled at him, and gave thumbs up. "Shichiroji, and Kyuzo will go over Juni hill, and lady Nari will accompany them. You should have little to no opposition up there since the rough terrain. Katsu will come with me, and we will go through the forest where the mass of the sentries should be. Ok?"

"Hey what about me!" a loud voice that belonged to Kikuchiyo yelled.

"That is none of my concern, go where you wish," Kambei said

"Fine, be that way!" he yelled at Kambei, then stomped off in the forest. Nari's eyes where as huge as saucers, as she heard Kambei's plan, and looked at Kyuzo who was studying the map. She tried to keep from openly rejecting Kambei's choice of groups. "Let's go, and remember crying stone." Everyone got up, and Nari rushed right to Kambei.

"I know what I'm doing lady Nari, I hope you trust me," he said before she could argue. "Kyuzo is a best samurai I have ever seen. He is probably better then me, but I have a few tricks up my sleeve to get out of tight situations. Shichiroji will be with you to, and he is a very talent samurai whom I trust with my life. Since all seven of us can't stay with you, I wanted the best samurai with you to protect you, and I know they will."

"So why don't you come," she interjected.

"I need to look after Katsu, because I was going to offer to be his sensei. He has a lot of potential he just needs guidance. Also, more then likely Kikuchiyo will follow us, so I need to make sure he doesn't say anything to anyone that might get someone killed. It's a very good chance that he will so I want to be there to clean it up when it happens," he said with a smile. Nari couldn't help smile too because she bet that something would happen. She sighed because he was right and just looking out for her. "May your trip be a safe one lady, and I will see you tonight," he bowed to her, and walked into the forest with Katsu hot on his heels.

"I have an absolutely great idea to disguise ourselves with," Gorobei said to Heihachi.

"Do tell," he said then put his arm around his neck, and they walked together talking and laughing. She looked down at Kevet whose tail was wagging fiercely. She looked up at Kyuzo, who was pulling up a black mask around his face. The black cloth came up to right below is eyes, and made him look very intimidating. He started to walk down the path they were supposed to take. Shichiroji looked at her with a smile.

"Ready, lady Nari?" he asked. She smiled back.

"Yep, lets go," she said, and they followed Kyuzo. He stayed a good fifteen feet in front of them, and Nari just stared at him. They slowly started to make their way up the windy road. Kevet trotted happily around them enjoying the scenery.

"So how did you get him?" Shichiroji asked. She looked down at her first friend with a smile.

"When I woke up on the side of the road, I saw him a few feet away from me. He was all dirty skinny and ugly. So I gave him some of the food next to me, and he's followed me ever since." She looked down at the dog then realized if she wasn't put through everything and got dumped by the side of the road she would have never meet Kevet.

"You know he wasn't trying to hurt you right?" he said all of the sudden. She looked at him shockingly. "Well, when did he beat you?" She thought about it for a moment then slowly it came to her

"When mouse boy was in the cell," she whispered. They started to ascend the hills face and she watched the trees get smaller and smaller as they kept walking up the mountain.

"Hey Kyuzo! We got a lady with us, so slow down a bit," he yelled up to him. Nari could see him drastically slowed his pace.

"You don't need to do that, I can handle my own," said trying not to sound flustered.

"Hey I can barely keep up this pace," he said with a smirk. She couldn't help, but crack a grin. "Anyway like I was saying he wasn't trying to hurt you. You said that when he punched you it was just like any other person throwing a punch. Well one of the first things a samurai learns is how to fight hand to hand. We learn powerful moves to end the fight quickly because fighting like that takes up a lot of energy. So with one blow we can knock someone out, dislocate a shoulder break a leg, render someone unconscious. What he was doing was putting on a show for, what you call him, mouse boy. He wasn't trying to hurt you." She looked Kyuzo who was keeping an easy pace in front of them. He then climb up an incline a few feet and looked out over the forest. Nari and Shichiroji came up to him. Shichiroji looked out over the forest.

"Anyone following us?" he asked.

"I can't tell. They seem to hide each time I sense something," Kyuzo said in his deep voice. He started to walk behind the other two a few feet back, and they kept going up the mountain.

"I tell you what. They may call it a hill, but it sure fells like a mountain," Shichiroji said a grin. Nari started to get really tired and short of breath because of the thin air. "You ok lady Nari?" he asked, and then glanced over his shoulder, "let's take a small break here." They all stopped, and Nari got frustrated. She didn't want them to stop because of her. She glanced at Kyuzo, and saw him looking at her. She didn't want to feel weak, least of all in front of him.

"No I am fine, let's keep going," she said trying to act like she was fine.

"Now that's incentive," he said with a smile. "You know you don't have to worry what he thinks," he said. Then all of the sudden Kyuzo was right beside them.

"Scouts," he said, and Shichiroji went stiff, and then Nari could see he had an idea. He bowed before her.

"Quick give me your foot like I'm your servant, and put you hand on Kyuzo shoulder to act like your steadying yourself." Kyuzo kneeled beside her too.

"What?" she questioned

"Quick," he said with urgency. She put her hand on Kyuzo shoulder and gave her foot to Shichiroji. Kevet laid down beside her, putting his head on her foot. She glanced up and saw two sentries floating about a hundred feet away facing them.

"Don't look at them," Shichiroji said. She quickly put her head back down, but almost lost her balance. A gloved hand held her arm so she won't fall. She knew it was Kyuzo's, but actually felt very safe as he kept a hold of her so she wouldn't fall. He put his free hand on the hilt of one of his swords.

"Looking for a fight? They haven't identified us so let's play it cool so we don't have a fight we can avoid," Shichiroji whispered. Kyuzo didn't move.

"Please great Kyuzo lets not start a fight. Our first objective should be to get down the hill to meet the others." She whispered. He slowly releases the hilt of sword, and kept kneeling. She then could see the sentries fly away out of the corner of her eye, and she let a sigh of relief. She almost fell again, but Kyuzo kept a firm hold of her still, and kept her steady. Shichiroji placed her foot, back on the ground, and Kyuzo let go of her arm, and they both got up. Kevet ran around them in circles panting and yipping at the excitement.

"Well, not like that was fun and all, but let get out of here. Were not to far from the summit, then it all down hill from here," Shichiroji said. Nari and he walked together, and Kyuzo stayed in the back. Nari pulled out a map from the belt in her pouch, as they came to a fork in the road. They samurai stopped at her side, and waited for her reply on were to go.

"Well the map say that either way will get us there," she replied looking at them both. Kyuzo then started too walked down the path to the right.

"I guess we're going down that way," Shichiroji said with a grin.

"What?" Nari said flustered and getting angry.

"Let's just go were he wants, it'll keep him happy," Shichiroji said trying to calm her down. Nari reluctantly followed, and they were off again. Kyuzo they jerked off the side of the path and leaned against some rocks. He pulled both of his swords, and glanced out at the sky. Then two sentries landed on the path, hard shaking the ground.

"I suggest you get behind some cover," Shichiroji said, and grabbed his Naginata. Kyuzo started run at one sentry. He got his sword ready to attack, jumped off a boulder then made a upward swipe trying to cut the robot in half, but the robot jerked to the right so all Kyuzo got was two of the arms. The sentry jumped fifty feet in the air and landed on the boulder Nari was hiding behind. Its head moved towards her, then targeted her. It raised its two remaining sword and attacked her. Kevet jumped up on the boulder starting to bark at the machine catch it off guard because it moved it head back to target Kevet. It hit Kevet with the side of its sword and sent him flying. Nari screamed, as she watched her dog get hit by a robot. It targeted her again then it raised it swords. Kyuzo them jumped in front of her then sliced its other two arms off. The sentry fell of the boulder and flailed for a bit then got back up. Kyuzo pushed Nari behind him. Then sentry the charged toward the two at full speed, and Kyuzo slashed its legs off. And it fell on a heap to the ground. The robot had one more trick up its sleeve, before it died. It shot out a single round from out of its head at Nari. Kyuzo stepped in front of her, and the bullet sliced his arm before it fell to the ground. Shichiroji cut the sentry's head off before it could do anymore. Kyuzo put his hand around the cut on his arm to apply some pressure, and then took it away full of blood. He sighed and moved his arm around in circles to get some felling to it. He turned around and looked at Nari.

"You ok?" he asked. Nari was still in shock that he saved her life twice.

"Yeah, I'm fine, but..." she trailed off. "Kevet!" she yelled. He came running up to her wagging his tail, and started to lick her all over her face.

"Son of a bitch robot had great aim, because when Kevet landed, he landed right on me. He ok, just his pride is bruised, just like mine. He is such a big dog," Shichiroji said. He stretched out his back till he heard a pop. "Oh yeah, that feels better," he said. Kyuzo put his sword back in his scabbards, and started to walk down the path like nothing happened. Nari and Shichiroji followed him. The whole way down Nari couldn't stop looking at the gash on Kyuzo arm and the blood that trickled all the way down his arm and off his glove. She looked down at the path and the drops of blood that he shed for her. Kevet still wonder all around so happy to explore some more, not even caring if he just thrown about twenty feet by a really big machine. They finally reached crying rock, and they were the first ones there. The rock was pretty tall and had water streaming down one face of the rock, but had no holes for the water to come out of. The farmers from all over this land prayed to the rock for a good harvest for some reason. Shichiroji looked around, and scratched his head.

"Hmm, I guess I'll look around to see if I can spot them," he said the left. Nari looked around at her surrounding, and at the rock. She then turned back to Kyuzo, and her eyes feel upon his cut.

"I could fix that," she said. Kyuzo turned to look at her. "I could fix your coat. I'm not much good at stitching up cut, but can do cloths." She held out a hand, but didn't walk towards him. She just waited for him and his decision. He looked at her for a bit longer then took of his scabbard, then unbuttoned his coat. He handed it to her, and then sat on a rock close to them. Nari knelt on the ground, and pulled out some string and a needle and started to sow up the rip, and Kyuzo worked on his arm. She started to smile as she did her work, and she couldn't understand why. It only took about five minutes to mend the coat, and she checked her work for one last time. She got up, and walked over to Kyuzo.

"As good as new, and thank you for saving my life," she said with a bow. He took the coat and put it back on.

"Thanks for the stitch," he said, as he put back on his scabbard holding his two swords.

"Hey guy, were here!" Kikuchiyo yelled in his ear shattering voice. She watched Kyuzo walk on the other side of the rock to the origins of the voice. She looked up at the sky, and smiled. She put away her thread and needle, and looked up to see a figure standing in front of her all in black wearing a mask with a long sword in his hand.



Kyuzo saw the rest of the group talking, and laughing at Gorobei, and Heihachi. For some strange reason they were both in a dress and had make up on. Everyone else looked at them almost afraid to ask what the outfit was for.

"I told you guys I had an excellent idea for a disguise. We passed through three check points without them even bat an eye at us." At that moment Kyuzo froze. Something was wrong as he glanced over his shoulder. He thought Nari was right behind him, but she wasn't. He then drew both swords then rush back behind the rock. Nari was standing very straight and very still because there was a sword to her neck, and a ninja hiding behind her like a human shield. The dog was barking and growling at the ninja, but it stayed its ground looking right at Kyuzo. He then started to move towards the ninja slowly trying to get to his flank. Then the rest of the group ran over with sword drawn ready to charge. Still the ninja stayed its ground, sword to Nari's neck, and they were backed against a rock so its rear was protected, and could defend its flank. Its head followed Kyuzo and barely paid any attention to the others.

"If you want to live, you better release her," Kambei said with eyes burning into the assassin. It still watched Kyuzo move to its side, and shifted Nari to still protect it.

"If you wish for no lose of life then I suggest the red samurai backs off," it said in low voice. Kyuzo did not listen, and very slowly advanced towards the ninja, and it kept backing up with Nari still in it grasp.

"I doubt he listen to me, besides your making him very angry, and I wouldn't want to be in his way," Kambei said basically washing his hands of Kyuzo to the ninja.

"You are the leader of the group. Everyone listens to you," it said hesitantly. The ninja was apparently very nervous about Kyuzo which kept him advancing him slowly.

"I doubt he listen to me," Kambei repeated. "But be assured if anything happens to her, I bet you anything that he would hunt you to the ends of earth." Then a thin stream of blood ran down from the side of Nari's neck, and a single tear ran down her cheek, but she didn't cry out.

"Bad idea," Kyuzo said obviously getting angry, but his voice never fluctuated.

"Ha, you a dead man," Kikuchiyo said laughing. All the samurai put their swords away because there was no need for them.

"Stay back!" the ninja started to yell. Kyuzo then jammed one sword into the earth, knelt, and pulled out a knife from inside his coat and threw it was precision accuracy. Then knife flew through the air and nailed the ninja right between the eyes. The ninja shuddered, dropped the sword, and then fell backwards.

"That was the coolest thing in the world!" yelled Kikuchiyo, and the others nodded. Kyuzo watched Nari slowly turn around and look down at ninja as he put his swords away. Kambei walked up to her.

"Are you ok?" he asked gently. She looked back up at him.

"Yeah," she sighed, "I'm just really tired of everyone attacking me, and I always needing rescuing." He gently put his hand under her chin, and tilter her head to the side.

"Well your cut is kind of deep, but it didn't hit anything vital," he said. He then looked at Kyuzo. "Did you want to help her?" Kyuzo just looked at him for a sec.

"Of course," he finally said, and Kambei walked away. He looked over to Nari and found her watching him. A red stream of blood filled the cut, and started to trickle down her neck. He gestured her to sit down on a rock next to her, and then he dug around in his belt. He found a little vial of a solution. It stung like hell in an open cut, but it kept wounds from getting infections. He also found a clean piece of cloth, and walked over to her. He put a little bit of the solution on the cloth, and then put his hand under her chin just like Kambei to tilt her head to the side. He looked at the cut first, to see the extent of the damage. He could stop the bleed now, and it probably would not need stitches if it healed up, but if it started to bleed again he would need to mend the cut.

"This will burn," he said quietly, then put it on the wound and applied pressure. Nari winced, and closed her eyes. He need to keep the cloth on for a few minutes to make sure the solution took and it also help clot the blood. Nari opened her eyes slowly, and looked up at Kyuzo.

"Thank you," she said trying to smile and ignore the sensation that her skin is on fire.

"No problem," he said, the she closed her eyes again. He watched the cloth gradually soak up blood, and heard the other set up camp by the rock. Kyuzo then lifted the cloth and examine the cut. It stopped bleed, and had a clear liquid coming from it now helping the wound scab over. He dropped his hand from under her chin slowly and ran his glove over the cut gingerly feeling for anything that might have entered the wound. Nari then looked up at him.

"If the wound starts to bleed again I'll have to stitch it up, and it no amount of sake can total dull the pain. So be careful," he said looking at her. She smiled up at him.

"Always," she said with her eyes dancing. The dog then came over and laid his head on Nari's lap and she scratched his ears. Kyuzo then walked away and went over to the dead ninja. He put his foot on its chest, and grabbed the hilt and ripped it out of the skull. Katsu and Heihachi both groaned covering their months.

"That made an awful sound," the boy said turning green, and rushed behind a rock. Kyuzo cleaned the blade of his knife, and the ninja cloths, and then put it back in his coat.

"Baby," Kikuchiyo said, referring to Katsu losing his dinner.

"Then you have honor of disposing of the body Kikuchiyo," Kambei said.

"But, there's a big hole in the guys head," he said whining. "I say who makes the mess cleans it up," he said grumbling.

"Are you to baby then?" Kambei questioned.

"No! I'm no baby," he replied defiantly.

"Then dispose of the body," Kambei said raising his voice a little bit. Kyuzo watched as the machine walked over to the body, and shuddered. He picked up the body's feet then started to drag it. "You'll leave a trail that way, pick him up," Kambei said. The machine shuddered some more then threw the body over his shoulder, and left in a hurry. The sun was starting to set, and they started a fire. Slowly everyone went to sleep, and Kyuzo spent a few hours looking up at the stars.



The next few days went by really good for Nari. No attacks by anyone, and no mountains to climb. She walked in the center of the group with Kevet by her side, and they started to make great time. The Seri Mountains weren't that bad because they had paths cut into the mountain because villages settled up there. They liked it up there because they were very rarely bothered by Nobuseri. About a week after hiking threw the mountains and nothing happened, she knew they were over due. Kyuzo always walked in front of the group scouting ahead, and looking for trouble. All of the sudden he stopped walking. They all walked up to him and ask what was wrong.

"We need to fix Nari's neck," he said without turning around. The rest of the samurai turned around, and they all had very big eyes. Nari put her hand on her neck, and pulled away a hand full of blood. How could she not no that she was bleeding. Kambei looked up at the sky, then at the road.

"Heihachi, Gorobei, and Katsu, go to the town about a mile down the road. Bring back a clean shirt, sake, and some bandages. Take this," and gave Gorobei two gold pieces, and the small group took off.

"We need to make camp, because this will take a while," Kyuzo said. Nari was still looking at her hand which was drenched in blood. She turned around to see the road, and saw a trail of blood droplets. She looked down at Kevet.

"Why didn't you say anything," she whispered to him. He hung his head down, ear back, and whimpered. She was starting to get a bit light headed. There were dense pine tree all over, so they went off the path for about a quarter of a mile, so they can still the road. She sat down in the dirt, and put her hands on the side of her head. She knew this was going to hurt a lot, and she wasn't ready for something like this. Kambei started a fire, and Kyuzo leaned against a tree thinking of something. Shichiroji was keeping and eye out for the other, and she didn't know what Kikuchiyo was doing. Finally the samurai returned with the things and sat them by Nari, and then went by the fire because it was kind of getting cold on the mountains.

"Drink," Kambei said, handing her a bottle of the strongest sake the guys could find.

"God I wish I had a gash on my neck right now," Kikuchiyo said, and the other started to laugh at him and make fun of him. Nari took a drink of the contents of the bottle and started to cough when the liquid hit her tongue. She forced it down her throat and was already starting to get dizzy. She had never drank sake, and remembered why. Kyuzo and Kambei watched her, and the other kept making fun of Kikuchiyo. It took her an hour but she finally emptied the whole bottle. Kevet the laid down behind her, and she turned around to look at him.

"Lay back on him," Kyuzo said. She looked at for a sec, and then slowly laid back on Kevet. Kyuzo knelt behind her, and she could not see what he was doing. The world was starting to spin, and everything was getting foggy because of the sake in her system, but she still wanted to see what was going on. Then a gloved hand tilted her head to the side, and ran it fingers lightly over the cut. Then a sharp pain came from her neck and wired sensations started to flood all over her body. Her hands started to shake, and breathing became shallower. Then the sharp pain stopped, and she was grateful.

"Sit up," a voice said and it sounded like it came from everywhere. She sat up very slowly, and was about to fall, but a hand rested on her back to steady her. Then a cool substance started to go around her neck, and Nari faded into black. Her eyes opened slowly to a cloudy day, or maybe it wasn't day yet. Nari wasn't sure what was going on. She slowly got up, rubbing her head because, a pound headache made it hard to do anything. She looked around for a second then saw Kyuzo standing not to far from her. He was watching her like he was waiting for something to happen. She then felt the bandage around her neck, and then memories of the cut flooded back into her mind. Then something started to happen. Nari froze, and looked at Kyuzo. A horrible feeling started to wash over her neck, like thousands on needle pricking her skin, and fire ants eating her skin. Nari gasped at this new kind of pain, which felt she was on fire and being eaten. Her hands started to shake, and she couldn't take this pain anymore.

"Get it of," she whispered. Her hands shoot up to her neck, but were caught in someone else's hands. She looked up to see Kyuzo knelt in front of her holding her wrists. She yelped at the pain which kept coming. She struggled to get out of his grasp to remove what was on her neck. "Please get it of," she kept repeating. Tears started to flow down her checks as she kept struggling. She whimpered at the pain, and then stopped struggling. Kyuzo then rearranged her hands then held them with just one hand while the other went rummaging through his belt. Nari then laid her head on Kyuzo shoulder still crying. Kyuzo paused for a second and just let her cry on his shoulder.

"This will help," he then said, and Nari sat up checks red. She watched him take one arm and stick a dart on it very slowly and gently. She hardly felt any pain, and then just looked at him. Her pain started to float away, and all over her body she started to get numb.

"Thank you," she whispered. He helped her lean back, and Nari fell asleep a few seconds later.



Kyuzo was thinking very intently for the next few days. Nari's neck was doing fine, and he checked it every day after they stopped for the night. He kept thinking about her crying on his shoulder. He couldn't stop thinking about her, and still he didn't know why. Everything was quiet in this forest which kept him on his toes. He listen for anything out of the ordinary, but found that no one was following them. He always stayed up front a few feet, looking at the surroundings, and listening for anything. When nothing was really going on he listen to the other talk and joke. All of the sudden the entertainer, and the mechanic were on either side of him. He glanced at both of them, and kept walking.

"Beautiful day," the entertainer said. The mechanic agreed with a smile. "So Kyuzo anything exciting going on up here?" the entertainer questioned. Kyuzo didn't acknowledge him, he just kept walking. "I didn't think so," replied the man, "so why do you always walk a few feet in front of everyone?"

"You can listen for people back with us," the mechanic said.

"Gorobei and Heihachi, leave him be," Kambei said.

"Its ok," Kyuzo said in his normal deep and quiet voice. If it had been a few months earlier he would have ran the two through for being so annoying, but right now he didn't mind their annoying habits.

"See Kambei, he said that it's ok," Gorobei called back to him with a stupid grin on. "Where did you learn you double sword technique? I've heard about it, but never seen it." Kyuzo just kept walking.

"I don't think he likes you," Heihachi said. Gorobei cracked a smile, and look at Heihachi.

"Hey that's ok; I grow on people sooner or later."

"Yeah," Heihachi agreed, "you're like a bad rash." The two of them busted out laughing and Kyuzo just kept walking. About an hour before sunset, it started to snow lightly. Kyuzo felt everyone stop, and he turned around to see why. Everyone was looking at Nari with a smile, and she was looking up at the sky with wonder.

"Is this what they call snow?' she whispered. "When I was little I use to hear stories about it, but never seen it." Gorobei appeared by her side.

"Then I show you all the cool stuff you can do with it when we stop," he said cheerfully. "Like a snowball fight." Nari looked at him perplexed.

"Well count me in," Heihachi said.

"I'll cream you all," Shichiroji boosted. Then Kikuchiyo busted in.

"Hey don't leave me out guys," he cried. They sat up camp, and then Kyuzo watched them have a huge snowball fight. Kambei was laughing at them while he was sitting on a log and reading. They were finally done about an hour later covered with snow, but laughing and joking like they didn't notice that they were covered. The snow started to grow on the ground so there was a solid layer on the ground. Kyuzo brushed some snow away from a tree and sat down, leaning against it. Then the dog came up beside him and looked at him. He let the animal sniff his hand, then the dog laid down right beside him. He scratched the dogs ears then looked at the map to study their position, and much farther it was to the village.

"Kevet," Nari said, and Kyuzo looked up. "I'm sorry he won't bother you again," she said with a little bit of red coming to her checks.

"He fine," he replied emotionless. He then looked down at the dog, which it was looking up at him and wagging its tail. "Go on," he said, and the animal shot up, and went by Nari. Kyuzo then looked up at Nari who didn't know what to say. She just gave him a little smile then she walked away and went to a tree on the other side of the camp. Everyone went to sleep and Kyuzo stayed up for a few hours watch the snow fall, then he closed his eyes. He faded into a light sleep, and then his eyes shot up. It was a few hour later after he went to sleep because the snow on the ground was a good two feet. Kyuzo looked around then started to hear something. It was singing, like a soft haiku or something, but he knew it was not what it seemed. He saw the other samurai slowly get up to question the singing. He saw that Kambei knew what it was, and was looking around their surrounding to see anything.

"What is going on?" Shichiroji questioned.

"We need to find who is singing. It's a witch who targets one person with there singing, and makes the person come toward the source of the singing. Then they can kill the person, erase their memory, or make them do anything they want," Kambei replied hesitantly. They all looked around and saw all seven samurai and they were ok.

"No," Kyuzo whispered. He then looked over to Nari, and saw that she was standing very still, and her eyes were totally white, and her pupils disappeared.

"You five keep her here, don't let her leave the camp," he then looked at Kyuzo, "we need to find the witch." Kyuzo then disappeared into the forest looking for signs of life. The snow should have mad it easy to spot tracks, but he saw none. He climbed a tree to see the surrounding around them. Nothing appeared, and he cursed in his mind because this was a very experienced witch they were dealing with. He heard fighting going on and rushed over hoping it was Kambei who found the witch. He found the five that were supposed to watch her flung all over the ground moaning and groaning.

"She can sure fight," Gorobei whispered. Kyuzo found the tracks fast and followed them through the forest. He went around a tree to see Nari in front of a gnarled, old, crippled woman. She had an amulet in her hand and placed it on Nari's chest. Kambei appeared right behind Kyuzo. Kyuzo pulled out both swords, and Kambei his blade.

"To late samurai, she's mine," she cackled. The amulet then glowed on Nari's chest. "Kill the samurai," she said evilly.

"Kill the witch, I'll handle Nari," Kyuzo said. The witch handed Nari a blade in a scabbard, then disappeared, and then Kambei vanished. Nari took the blade out of the scabbard then turn toward Kyuzo, with her eyes still pure white. She started the first attack and Kyuzo could tell that she now was very talented with a sword. The witch's amulet probably had something to do with it. Kyuzo remained defensive, and blocked each one of her attacks. The only way he would stop this was to disarm her, and he knew that it would be very hard to take the sword from her hand. He needed to try a different approach.

"I wonder if you hurt them," he said quietly. She only paused for a second before attacking again. "You might have even killed one of them," he added. She paused for a second longer then last time. He then remembered something that might help. "I was just wondering what did you do with Kevet?" he asked slowly. Nari faltered, and Kyuzo could see something flash in her eyes. "Maybe we look for him together," he said softly. She then froze in front of him, and watched him with those ghostly white eyes. "Drop the sword," and it fell to the ground. Kyuzo then put his blades back in their scabbards slowly. He took a quick look around and found Kambei's tracks. "Come on," he then whispered, and put his hand gently on her back and led her through the forest. They found Kambei kneeling over the witch with his sword through her shoulder. Kambei looked over his shoulder then back at the witch.

"Well so much for your servant coming to free you," he said. The witch gasped at the sight of Nari doing nothing when she put such a strong spell on her.

"That's impossible," she said.

"I guess not," Kambei replied, "now we're going answer a few questions that I need to know." The witch started to mutter a bunch of words in a different language that Kyuzo never heard of. Kambei quick reached into his belt and pulled out a blue and purple beaded necklace and held it over the witch's head, and she quick slammed her jaws shut, and her eyes got big.

"Why don't you finish it," Kambei said icily. The witch didn't say a word, but glared at Kambei. "You know a merchant gave this to me and said it would protect me from black magic witches. He also gave me something else too. He said that it would insure that no magic could harm me. He said only true and powerful witches would know what it is. Lets see if you know," he said. He put the blue and purple necklace over his neck and then pulled another necklace out of his belt. It was all black beads, with a claw at the center of it. When the witch saw it she started to scream bloody murder, and tried to struggle free. Kambei kept a hold of the swords hilt, and kept her pinned down.

"Don't let it touch me, don't let it touch me," she screamed.

"Hush," Kambei said sternly, and the witch quieted down. "First release her," he said. The witched looked at Nari and uttered a few words. Nari dropped into a dead faint and Kyuzo caught her and scooped her up in his arms. He didn't want to admit it, but he liked holding her in his arms. She was so light, and so peaceful. "Now we will discuss who hired you." The witch looked at Kambei and smiled. She yelled a few words again, and the necklace around Kambei neck glowed and the witch suddenly burst into flames. Kambei quickly grabbed his sword and jumped out of there before he was hurt. They could hear her laugh as she was burned alive.

"Nobuseri don't like witches," Kyuzo said. Kambei frowned, at that statement.

"So the magistrates son, is getting more desperate," and kept frowning. Kyuzo looked at Kambei.

"What aren't you saying," he asked. Kambei sighed.

"I got some new the last town back. His father has just been made grand magistrate by the emperor. So now we're dealing with the grand magistrate's son." Things kept getting worse. Kyuzo looked down at Nari in his arms, and wished for a better life for her.

"What's with the necklaces," Kyuzo asked suddenly curious. Kambei smiled obvious proud of his beads.

"The blue one is called the reflection mirror, and it reflects any curse directed toward it back at the person who said the curse. The black one is call evil's leech. There is only a few left in the world because they were destroyed by black witches. The necklace sucks the life from anyone who does black magic. I guess the person who created it was a witch, but used her power for good, like to heal. She was tired of people using black magic to harm people, instead of healing people. She made these necklaces and all was good for a while until and group of black witches destroyed almost all of them. I think of the as my insurance against magic," he said with a grin.

"Nice," Kyuzo said.

"Let's get her back to the camp," Kambei said, and they walked through the forest.  


Nari sat by a fire with Heihachi's coat around her, and she had a cup of hot tea in her hands. She looked at all the samurai sitting by the fire watching her, and Kevet was lying down by her with his head on her lap. She was trying to comprehend everything that was told to her, but some parts were so hard to think of.

"I was under a spell?" she asked, and they all nodded. She thought about that for a second. "I took you five down, and I didn't have a weapon?" she asked shocked. They all kind of shifted and grumbled, and she cracked a smile. "How did I take you down Kikuchiyo? You're nearly eight feet tall, and I'm five foot, three inches, and one hundred and twenty pound soaking wet. Everyone here in taller then me, but your nearly twice my size." They all looked at him, and he shifted a bit.

"Well a, I did a, you grew to like twenty feet tall, and breathed fire, and you were kind of too much for me," he said in a cocky voice. Nari started to giggle at the very imaginative response he gave.

"He was to the first to go down with one blow to the head," Shichiroji said smugly.

"Thanks a lot," Kikuchiyo muttered and started to pout.

"You're still the biggest and strongest half man half machine I have ever known," Nari said with a smile.

"I thought I was the only half man half machine you've seen," he grumbled.

"All the more reason for you to be my favorite," she said with a grin, and they all started to laugh. She looked down at Kevet, "I'm sorry for tying you up, and throwing you in a bush." He wagged his tail at her response, and she scratched behind his ears. She looked up at Kyuzo. "I'm sorry for fighting you, again," she whispered again still trying to get that memory out of her head.

"It's fine," he said in his normal deep, emotionless voice. She sighed at herself.

"I'm sorry if I hurt anyone I just don't remember anything that happened. Everything is just a big blur to me," she said and stared into her cup of tea.

"No one was hurt and just a few egos were bruised so no need to fret," Kambei said with a smile. "We'll take a little bit of a break then we will keep heading down the mountains. We're past the half way point so we should be in the village very soon," he said. After that everything was going so smooth. Nothing bad happened and it snow a few days in a row making the landscape beautiful. All of the sudden Nari was in the mood to take a walk there was a pond not to far from the camp they just set up, and just wanted to see the snow on the water. Kambei was reading some scrolls when Nari came up to him.

"There was a pond not to far down the road, and I was hoping to go for a walk," she said. He looked up from his scroll, and smiled.

"Of course just take someone with you. I know Kevet will be with you, but just in case." Nari looked around and saw everyone except Kyuzo sitting by the fire. Since it was so cold they decided to forget the rule bout fires. They all shook their heads.

"Me Gorobei, Heihachi, and Kikuchiyo are going over plans for defenses," Shichiroji said.

"Would like to come with me Katsu?" she asked.

"Sure," he said and was about to get up when Gorobei stepped on his foot and did a fake cough. Katsu quickly sat back down trying to hide the pain. "Oh, I just remember I can't I have to…" he paused to look around, "gather fire wood. Yeah I need to gather more fire wood," then quickly shot up and disappeared into the forest. Nari raised an eyebrow.

"What's going on here?" she questioned and looked around at them. They all looked up at the sky, or down at their boots sheepishly.

"Hey you forgot to ask Kyuzo," Gorobei said with a grin. Nari frowned at him, and glared at them all.

"Just remember some of you are very heavy sleepers on a full belly," she said with a grin of her on. They looked at each other kind of whispering.

"You are a heavy sleeper Gorobei," Heihachi said smiling.

"Hey now so are you, grease monkey," Shichiroji said.

"Hey you sleep like the dead with one drink," Gorobei countered with a grin. They were all arguing when Nari walked away shaking her head and smiling. She found Kyuzo leaning by a tree looking at a map.

"I'm sorry to bother you," Nari said hesitantly, and Kyuzo looked up from the map. "Well I was uh, going to go on a walk, and Kambei said that I shouldn't go alone. So I was wondering, maybe if you would like to go with me," she said finally finishing it with one breath. She was obviously nervous to ask him, but didn't want him to see that she was. He studied her for a minute making her sweat and fidget before finally doing anything. He put the map in an inside coat pocket and looked back up at her. She guessed that it was the closest thing to a yes as she was going to get. "There is a pond not to far from here," she said, he just watched her. "Ok," she said then started to walk down the path, and could hear him a few feet behind. Kevet ran beside her, leapt and bound all over the path. She started to loosen up and smile at the fact that the big dog was playing in the snow. She started to hum a tune she knew when she was a child and enjoyed the beautiful mountain scenery. "I love the snow," she said tilting her head to the side. She could hear him only a few feet away, and she could tell he was listening. "It makes everything seem so peaceful, and it seems like everything wrong with the world just disappears." They finally got to the pond at Nari just stood at the edge of it as it took her breath away. The water turned into a beautiful sheet of ice, and snow flakes fell gently on it. Nari sat down under a tree right by the pond, and just stared at it. Kyuzo leaned against the tree and looked out over the pond.

"I wish one day I will have a pond as stunning as this where I live," Nari said with a sigh. She shook her head and look down at her feet. "It wasn't supposed to be like this. I was suppose to have a normal life, have a normal job, and marry a normal guy. Now I'm being chase by every bounty hunter and scum bag to save a village I have only been in for three days. I mean not that it hasn't been fun, and I've made seven fantastic friends. It's just that some people might call that pure stupidity," she whispered.

"And others call it bravery," Kyuzo said. She looked up at him.

"Really?" she asked. He looked down at her, but didn't say anything. She guessed that would be the closest thing to an agreement she was going to get from him. She looked back over the pond and saw Kevet chasing some birds, and smiled. "Maybe life isn't that bad," she said softly. They walked back to the camp together and this time they walk side by side. Nari didn't know why she felt the way she did when she was around Kyuzo, and didn't know if he felt the same way. She just kept telling herself that he was a friend and that is it. They kept going to the village and pretty soon they were only a few days away. Everyone was getting excited that this exhausting long trip was almost over, but the really hard work started when they got to the village. Nari looked down at her canteen, and saw it was almost empty. She remembered a stream no to far from were they were. She gathered everyone's canteens, and threw them around her shoulder. She went up to Kambei.

"There is a stream right over that hill, I'm going to fill all these up with water," she said.

"Take Katsu with you," he said and the boy shot up and took all the canteens from Nari. He started to go through the forest, and Kevet ran after him barking and running around him. Nari turned around and saw Kyuzo standing by a tree watching her. She secretly wanted him to come with her, but she quickly pushed that thought aside. She followed Katsu and found him already half way to the stream. He stopped to wait for her, and was playing with Kevet.

"Guess you made up," she said with a smile. He looked up and grinned at her. They made their way down the hill and found the little stream running through the forest. They started to fill up the canteens one by one. It only took a few minutes to fill them all up, and then threw them over their shoulders. Kevet started to grow right by Nari shoulder looking the way they came. Nari and Katsu both froze as they looked over the hill then looked at each other. Nari put a finger across her mouth to signal silence, and Katsu nodded. She crouched close to the ground and slowly made her way up the hill. She then saw a man with a sword drawn in hand, and looking the other way. They all hid behind a bush, looked at each other. Then Nari smiled because she had an idea. Nari crawled over to Kevet and whispered her plan into his ear, and when see was done he ran off not making a sound. She looked back at Katsu, and smiled. _I love my dog_, she mouthed to him. She hunkered down in the bushes, and shifted to keep an eye on the guard. She waited a few minutes, and took a deep breath.

"Put the sword down, and he won't hurt you, she said in a strong voice. The guard started to look around trying to find out who said that.

"Him?" the man whispered, and then a strong furry object knocked him down hard. When the man looked up to see what took him down he saw a very big dog standing on top of him bearing it teeth at him. He threw the sword to the side, and put his hands up. Nari and Katsu emerged from the bushes and walked over to the man.

"Put your hands in front of you," Nari said softly. The man did exactly what he was told because Kevet scared the hell out of him. Katsu tied up the guards hands with a strap from a canteen, and tied a piece of cloth around mouth. They dragged him up the hill and gasped what they saw. At least thirty men with sword or gun occupied the camp, and they were looking through everything. The samurai had their hand tied behind their back, and where on there knees with only a few men guarding them. Kikuchiyo was on his back with some kind of device on his head. Obviously something was wrong, because he wasn't saying a word or tied up so Nari guess that the device shut down his mechanized parts. Nari could immediately tell who the guy in charge of the men was. He was all in blue, sword on his belt, black slicked back, and looking seriously mad.

"I don't want you gentlemen, I just want the girl," the man said trying to keep his cool. "Once we have her you my go, do what you want I don't care. Where is she," he said start to raise his voice. The samurai said nothing, but just looked at him. "I know she is around here somewhere. I have men combing the area, but if you told me where she was this would all go a lot faster." He looked at them all, but still they said nothing. Nari looked at Katsu.

"I'll draw the attention towards me, you sneak around back, and start cut their ropes," she whispered.

"No I want to help you. You might get hurt," he whispered back.

"You are basically everyone last hop Katsu. Everyone is depending on you, and I'll be ok. I'm got a human shield and Kevet," she replied back softly. He frowned, but nodded and quickly hurried down the bushes to the back of the camp. She quickly took a deep breath and looked back into the camp. The man now held Heihachi by the scruff of his shirt.

"Tell me where she is," he yelled in Heihachi's face.

"Go to hell," he spat at the bounty hunter, and the man punched Heihachi in face in he fell to the ground in a heap, groaning.

"Don't tell me you had a party, and you didn't invite little old me," Nari said sarcastically hunkered behind her prisoner using him as a shield, with his sword at his throat. She was totally covered by the man expect the little bit of her head she use to peak over the man. All the bounty hunters pointed their guns and swords at her, but did not advance because she had one of their comrades. The guy in charge held his hand out to the side of him, laughing.

"Well, well the lady of the hour has finally showed up. We are all very flattered to meet you, but I am honored," he said with a bow.

"I touched," Nari grumbled.

"I have never seen such a bounty on anyone in my life, you must have done something quiet imaginative," he said with a grin.

"Not really," she replied and saw that the men guarding the samurai started to move to get a better shot at her, and she smiled. She glanced at the samurai, and saw that they weren't in to bad of shape.

"They will be released, when you surrender," he replied to her glance. She kept her eye on the bounty hunter, but saw Katsu out of the corner of her eye crawl up to the five samurai. She started to pray that they wouldn't notice him, and hoped that this plan would work.

"You let them go, and I'll give you back your scout," she said to him, keeping a sword close to his neck to emphasize her point.

"It doesn't seem much like a fare trade one guy for six samurai," he commented slyly. Nari shifted a little bit, and tired to think.

"That's not the only thing you're getting," she said and looked around at all of his guards. The bounty hunter looked at his men trying to figure out what she was talking about.

"Kill him, I don't care. I'll just pick you up when his throat is slit," the man said with a cocky attitude. Nari smiled as he played right into her hands. She saw the other men get antsy.

"Why would you work for a man who cares nothing for your well being? He doesn't give a crap about you, he just cares about his money," she called out to them. They shifted around and glanced at the bounty hunter. Nari watched him get red faced as he realized that he played right into her trap and now his men don't even trust him.

"You won't kill him, you don't have what it takes," he spat. She glance back at the samurai and saw that Katsu was having trouble with ropes, and he only freed Kambei and Kyuzo. Nari gave a little cough to warn him, and Katsu looked up. The bounty hunter quickly turned around, and Katsu hid before he was seen. The bounty hunter went up to the samurai and grabbed Heihachi, and grabbed him by the front of his shirt and dragged him back so he was close to Nari. The bounty hunter put a knife at Heihachi's throat, and smiled a croaked smile. Nari eyes got really big because she didn't expect the plan to go this wrong.

"Let him go," she whispered.

"You wanted to play girl, and now we're playing. Go head kill him," he said. Nari backed up a bit with her prisoner in tow. "Now well see if you got the stuff to be a killer. Kill him or I kill the samurai."

"Please let him go," she whispered and he laughed.

"We're having so much fun though. If that man can get caught by a girl then he shouldn't have signed up. That's means an increase in pay for the rest of you!" he called to them, and they all stopped their wavering. She glanced over and saw Katsu frantically cut Shichiroji ropes. "Kill him," he said.

"No," she said starting to shake.

"Kill him," he said starting to raise him voice.

"I can't," she whispered.

"Kill him, or friend dies!" he yelled. Nari screamed, closed her eyes and dug the blade inward towards her. She felt a warm liquid rush over hands, as the man's life poured out of his body and on to her. She let go of him, and he drop to the ground make blood flying up on her. She stared at the motionless body in utter horror. Kevet then rushed in the camp and tackled a guard, and grabbed he man's throat, and blood filled the dog's mouth. He released and looked up to find his next victim. Half of the guards started to advance toward him, and Kevet ran into the forest taking half of the bounty hunter's army with him.

"No," Nari whispered and looked at her blood covered hands. No one advance towards her, and they just watched her. The bounty hunter laughed at Nari, and threw Heihachi on the ground.

"I never would have taken you for a killer," he said with an evil grin. Nari looked up with tears in her eyes.

"I'm not a killer," she said frantically.

"Oh yes you are girl. You just killed a man in cold blood. He was unarmed and had his hands tied, and you slit his throat. You a killer just like us," he replied back. Nari fell to her knees and looked back at her hands.

"I'm not a killer," she whispered, and Kambei, Kyuzo, Gorobei, and Shichiroji leapt up and took down the guard nearest to them. They all grabbed their swords which were on the ground close to them, and started to attack the guards. Gorobei cut Heihachi's bonds, and gave him sword and each started to fight the guards. Even Katsu was fighting the guards like the rest of them. The bounty hunter looked around at the slaughter of his men then started to run towards Nari. She looked up at him and really did care about what he was going to do. When he was at least two feet from Nari with his fingertips so close to touching her, two swords appeared right in his gut. The bounty hunter paused for a moment as the swords were yanked from his belly and he dropped to the ground in a heap. Then Nari saw Kyuzo standing in front of her looking at the dead body, with swords ready just incase the first blow didn't do the job. He then let his swords lower to his sides as he looked at Nari.



Kyuzo's heart never hurt so badly when he looked down at Nari teary eye, and blood stained. He just stared at her as she looked at him with such sorrow, and regret.

"Heihachi, stay here with Nari and see if you can Kikuchiyo up and running again. The rest of us need to find the rest of them," he said then ran into the forest. Kyuzo had never felt so much resentment for a man then he did for the dead bounty hunter lying in the ground. He glanced at Nari one last time before running after the others. His anger flared at these men and they would surly pay for it. They found them cornering the dog against a tree.

"Here doggy, doggy," one said with a knife in one hand.

"Here doggy, doggy," a voice said behind them, and they turned around to see five samurai very angry. Then what happened was a blood bath. They made cuts, slashes, and stabs at the men to make sure that they died a horrible and painful death. Anger went beyond normal reason as they massacred those men. When it was over they looked at each other and calmed down.

"What happened here will never happen again, and we'll never speak of it again. Agreed?" Kambei said, and they all nodded. They walked back to find Heihachi sitting on a log gazing into the fire, and Kikuchiyo sitting up rubbing his head.

"Talk about a hang over," he moaned. Kambei looked at Heihachi.

"Where is Nari?" he asked.

"She went do to the creak," he said with a sigh. Kambei looked at Kyuzo and nodded. Kyuzo disappeared into the forest and quickly found the creak. He dropped onto the forest floor and saw Nari sitting by the creak trying to get the blood off her hands.

"I'm not a killer, I'm not a killer," she kept repeating and kept rubbing her hand with water trying to rid her of the reminder. Kyuzo watched her for a few minutes remembering his first kill like it was yesterday. He got so sick after ward, and now he can end a life with out even flinching. He listened to her cries and her reminder that she was nothing like the bounty hunter. He walked over her and crouched beside her. She didn't seem to notice because she was still trying to get the blood of her hands and off her sleeves. He gently grabbed one of her wrists.

"I'm not a killer," she said and tried to struggle free of his grasp, but he did not let go. Pretty soon her struggling died down, "I'm not a killer," she whispered. She then leaned against him and started to cry. He waited for a moment then put his arms around her gingerly and just let her cry on him.

"Come on," he said then scooped her up in his arms, and started to slowly walk towards the camp. She leaned her head against his chest, and she quieted her cries. Kyuzo could feel her breathing slow down, and felt her calm down. He was still shock on how light she was, and asserted little to no effort when carrying her. He finally got back into camp and everyone was doing their own thing, when they looked up and saw them. Gorobei cracked a smile, and Kyuzo glanced over at him. He then looked back down at Nari.

"Am I a killer?" she whispered. He sighed not even imagining what she was felling.

"No your not," he told her. He found a good size tree that sheltered the ground from the snow so it was almost dry. He gently put her down on the ground, and took of his overcoat and draped it over her. She looked up at him wearily.

"Why am I not a killer?" she questioned. He crouched by her and looked into her eyes. He remembered what his father told him.

"A killer takes a life for their own gain, and it benefits their agenda. A warrior takes a life to benefit a village or maybe a city. They kill to let others gain," he said. She kept watching him, and saw a bit of happiness flashed in her eyes for an instant. Then on cue Kevet appeared behind her as she slowly laid back, and rested her head on his stomach.

"Thank you," she said with a smile, and then closed her eyes. He watched her for the second, and then gently pushed some of her hair out of her face with a gloved hand. Then at that moment Kyuzo realized why he felt so confused when he was around her. That when he looked into her eyes he got so lost. That he wanted to be around her all the time, and protect her. He ran his hand gingerly through her hair, and sighed. He loved her. He never loved before, or for that matter felt like he did when he was around her. He didn't want to admit it, but he liked the way he felt. He leaned over and softly kissed the top of her head. She only stirred for a second then fell back asleep. Kyuzo looked up to see that he was being watched he quickly got up, and his eye's started blaze. They all quickly looked up at the clouds or the dirt on their boots. Kyuzo sat under a tree, and pulled out a map to survey the land. He looked at the map so much he already knew where they were, he just needed something to do. Finally when everyone went to sleep he put down the map and looked up at the stars. I didn't remember the last time he just sat down and watched the stars. He sat there for hours thinking of anything and everything that came into his head. He looked at Nari, and a smile emerged at end of his lips. He leaned back against the tree, and closed his eyes to catch a few hours of sleep.

He woke up about an hour from sun raise. Kambei was already up reading a scroll. Kyuzo got up and walked over to him.

"There is a small town about three miles from here. I'm going to see who occupies it," Kyuzo said. Kambei glanced up.

"Ok, when everyone wakes up we're going to see how the bounty hunter caught up to us so fast, and maybe it will benefit us," he replied back. Kyuzo nodded and ran into the forest. The path to the village was smooth and he got there in less then a half an hour. It was just villagers, and no bounty hunters or magistrate's goons were there. Kyuzo returned to the camp quickly and found his overcoat folded neatly and sitting on a log, and Nari gone.

"She went to the stream to soak her feet. She said that they hurt a little bit," Heihachi said in answering his silent question. Kyuzo went to put on his coat when he paused to see that she left her boots. He looked over the trail she left and saw that she didn't just leave tracks.

"Did you find out what the bounty hunter used?" Kyuzo asked still looking at the tracks.

"They used horses, why?" Kambei asked.

"We need one. Her feet are bleeding," he said then finished buttoning his coat and walked to the stream. He found her sitting on the edge of the stream gently putting her feet in the water. He could tell by her yelps that it did not feel pleasant. Her dog was walking up and down the stream looking and smelling everything. Kyuzo walked silently over to her. She didn't notice him for a few minutes, and then she looked over her shoulder. She jumped a few feet in the air then put her hands over her eyes. She then looked up at him and smiled.

"You know ninjas make more noise then you, and believe me I know," she said with a grin. She looked back at her feet and started to rub the gently. "I'll be done in a second. My feet were kind of hurting, and I was just going to soak them for a few minutes." He crouched down next to her.

"May I see your feet," he asked. She looked up at him face dropped.

"They're fine I promise," she said quickly.

"Please," he said. She looked at him for a second, and then sighed. She turned to face him, and lifted a foot a little bit off the ground. Kyuzo then gingerly grabbed her ankle and raise it a few feet so he could see it. He frown when he saw that her feet were all red with a few blisters on them and two of them opened and dripped out blood. He gently put the foot down on the ground, and looked up at her. She was looking down at the ground.

"I'm sorry, I just want you guys to think I wasn't tough," she whispered.

"You survived many encounters with men trying to capture you. A ninja held a knife to your throat, a witch cast a spell on you, and you saved all of us," he replied back. She looked up at him and gave a weak smile.

"Maybe not the smartest thing I've ever done," she said, and he nodded.

"Let's get you back to camp. Put your arms around my neck," he said, and scooped her up in his arms. She was startled to see that she was now being carried, and quickly put her arms around his neck.

"Thanks," she said with a smile, and he nodded. He carried her back to camp where Shichiroji held the reins to a huge black horse. Kyuzo could fell Nari gasp at the sight of the beautiful animal. He lifted her up to the saddle of the beast.

"We thought we should get the best looking horse out of the bunch," Shichiroji smiled up at her.

"He absolutely stunning Shichiroji," she beamed. Gorobei came up to her feet, and rubbed some cream on them. Nari yelped, and jumped a few feet in the air. Gorobei smirked, and kept rubbing.

"You jump higher then me," he chuckled.

"That was so not funny Gorobei," she growled.

"Well then we will just have to work on your sense of humor. This cream will help heal your feet. I use to get a lot of blisters while traveling, and this stuff worked like magic," he said then wrapped up her feet.

"Hey why don't we all get horses," Kikuchiyo whined.

"Because your feet don't look like ground hamburger, and you probably crush the horse," Heihachi laughed.

"Besides Kikuchiyo, you're such a big and strong guy, we didn't think you needed a horse," Shichiroji commented. Kikuchiyo puffed out his chest and stood up a little taller.

"Darn right," he said with his voice a lot lower. He put a little bit of a hitch in his jaunty swagger and started to go down the path. Kambei laughed, and everyone giggled.

"Just got to know what to say," Shichiroji grinned.



Nari smiled as she sat top of the horse. As much as she would hate to admit it, she really liked not walking. It was kind of silly not telling anyone about her feet she admitted, but she just wanted to finish the journey without any help. They finally got to the village three days later, and stepped into the middle of town. Nari's feet healed up nicely so she jumped down of the horse. She looked around from side to side, and frowned. The village was a ghost town, and was only inhabited by tumble weeds. She thought they would want to see the samurai once she brought them.

"So much for the red carpet," Gorobei murmured. They looked in all the huts and found no sound of life. Nari looked down at Kevet.

"Can you find them?" she whispered. He wagged his tail and shot off through the village. Nari rushed after him feeling her feet cramp up in resentment of the speed. Kevet stopped at a building in the muddle of the rice field. "Uh, hello?" she called, and heard movement in the building. She slowly opened the door and peaked inside. All the village's men where in the building huddled together whispering something. She quietly stepped inside and held the door open for Kevet. Then after he was she slammed the door close trying to make an entrance in this rude welcome. All the men jumped up and looked at her.

"What are you doing here?" one man cried. Nari looked behind her to make sure the man was talking to her, and turned back around.

"You guys sent me on a mission to hire some samurai to liberate the village. I have brought seven, and was wondering why they haven't been welcomed properly.

"Watch your tone girl," another man snapped at her. Nari took a step back not fully understanding what was going on.

"There is nothing wrong with her tone. It with your attitudes," a voice said behind her. She looked around and saw Kambei, Shichiroji, and Gorobei with their arms crossed on their chest.

"Welcome honored samurai, and please excuse the others. We are having a bit of an argument at the moment," the elder said as he stepped out of the crowd. "We are kind of spooked at the moment because a few days ago the Nobuseri paid us a visit, and threatened us with great destruction if it was true that we hired samurai."

"So you should leave," a man called out.

"I don't know what you think we came here to do, but we will not stand by as someone tries to destroy you. We have come to help, and hopefully destroy the Nobuseri," Gorobei said calmly.

"Besides you should know that the Nobuseri never forgive a village that betrays their trust," Shichiroji said smugly. All the men started to whisper amongst themselves. Then they heard a huge commotion outside, and all ran through the door. Kikuchiyo had a barrel of rice over one shoulder and a young woman over the other.

"So you think we're the enemy hiding the rice and women, huh? Well if you treat us like the bandits we come here to kill, then we'll act like the bandits," he shouted to the villagers. They all cowered in the shadow of an eight foot tall machine, know what they did was wrong.

"Kikuchiyo," Kambei said with a voice losing its patience.

"No!" he yelled back. "This needs to be said. Look at you all! You're a bunch of cowards. Farmers shouldn't act like this; they should be a proud people. You guys are scared of your own shadow. The Nobuseri have been pushing you around, so do something about it. The Nobuseri were once samurai, but now their corrupt people. Who gives a dam! Stand up for your home! Farmers are scared, and samurai are corrupt and no one wins." He let down the girl and dropped the rice.

"You were once a farmer weren't you Kikuchiyo?" Kambei said then. Kikuchiyo slowly looked up at him. "I knew from the first time I saw you. The trick was just getting you to admit it. All of us fight for a cause we have never known, but you know the people. You Kikuchiyo know the work, the hardships, and the cause why we are here. A samurai with the heart of a farmer is exactly what we need," he said and walked back inside to see the elder.

"Oh yeah!" Kikuchiyo cheered, "I am a samurai." He started to dance, and the villagers watched and smiled at the strange sight. Nari smiled and started to walk around the village. She wanted to remember what they were going to fight for. Life seemed so peaceful here, and she did not understand why the farmers wouldn't fight for this beautiful land.

"Lady Nari, Lady Nari!" a voice cried behind her. She turned around to see a young woman running towards her. She quickly knelt in front of Nari and caught her breath. "I need your help Lady. My father is a good man, but gets scared easily. I tried to talk him out of it, but he wouldn't listen. There is a Nobuseri scout about half a mile in the forest that way, and my father is going to tell them about the samurai in hope that they would spare the village. Please don't hurt him, I beg you," she cried tear running down her face. "I already saw the samurai sneak off, and he doesn't look forgiving. Please help lady Nari." Nari nodded and ran in to the forest where the woman pointed out. The forest got really dark, very quick, but Nari could still see the path. About five minutes later she saw movement. She ran faster to catch up. When she finally got on top of a little hill she saw a man holding a torch on the ground shaking while looking up a Kyuzo.

"Traitors are not welcome," Kyuzo said in a low voice. He slid a sword out of its scabbard and rested the tip at his throat. Nari ran towards them.

"Kyuzo!" she cried, and he looked up with anger still in his eyes. She stopped in between them so she shielded the man. Rage started to dissipate in Kyuzo eyes as he watched her. "Please don't do that. Blood will not solve this problem right know," she pleaded. He stared at her for a few moments thinking about something, then put his sword back in it scabbard. Nari took a deep breath, and sighed. Kyuzo walked up to the man and looked down at him.

"Thank the lady because she wasn't here, you be dead by now," he said icily, and then grabbed the man's foot and started to drag him back to the camp. Nari sighed as she watched them. She guessed that was the gentlest he was be, so she couldn't complain. She started to follow them.



Kyuzo dragged the squirming sack of vomit back to the camp to answer for its crimes. Kyuzo hated spies more then anything, and their life meant nothing. This man betrayed the village and the other samurai and put everyone's lives in danger. The man would pay dearly, and maybe pay with his life. He dragged the spy into the village square and dropped him on the ground. He then pulled out a sword and rested it on the farmer's neck.

"What is going on here?" and villager cried when they saw Kyuzo. The other samurai walked out of some huts and examined the situation.

"I found him giving information about us to a Nobuseri scout. Luckily I got the scout before it could broadcast the information," Kyuzo said coldly not moving the sword from the man's neck. Kambei looked down at the man.

"That wasn't your only meeting was it," he asked in a cold voice. The man slowly shook his head, and the other samurai cursed not knowing what the man said. "Its ok Kyuzo," Kambei said, and Kyuzo slowly removed the sword from the man neck.

"Why did you betray us?" the village elder asked emerging from the crowd.

"Because not everyone wanted the samurai to come here! The Nobuseri are samurai, and they take advantage of us. What would keep these samurai from taking the Nobuseri place," the farmer cried.

"That's ridiculous!" a voice cried. The all looked to see it was Nari, and she looked so angry. "I went all across this country to protect a village that I have only been in for a few days. I have risked life and limb, for a place that every sentence that comes its mouth is, 'what if?' You people are unbelievable!" she yelled and stormed off. Kyuzo wanted to follow, but knew he couldn't because he need to here what the spy said to the Nobuseri.

"What did you tell them," Heihachi said stepping closer to the man with eyes scorching.

"That we sent a messenger to go to merchant city to hire samurai, and that the village was conspiring against them," he whispered. Kambei started to think, and look all around the city.

"That means they don't know if you actually hired samurai, so we might have two months tops to get ready. They'll want to show up a little early to catch us off guard, and they have quiet the force they need to move from capital city to get here."

"You think we can do this now that moral is wavering?" Shichiroji asked Kambei. Kambei sighed looking over the villagers gathered to see the problem.

"Listen up everyone," Kambei voice boomed over the people. "We are here to help you regain back your farms, your land, and your life. We cannot do this all by ourselves so you are going to help. You are now soldiers defending your home. If you love your home you will fight for it. Training and preparations for this war will start early tomorrow morning so get your rest." The villager dispersed going back to there homes. The samurai gathered around Kambei.

"This is going to take a lot of work," Gorobei grumbled.

"It'll be worth it once everything is done. I want Gorobei and Katsu to help form guard duty, to watch the perimeter of the village. Heihachi and Kikuchiyo will help build defensives, and weapons to take out the battleships. Kyuzo will teach the villagers how to use bow and arrows for the first attack. Shichiroji and I will make up battle plans and over look the development of the village. I wish you luck on your jobs, and hopefully we'll be ready when the Nobuseri do there first wave."

"What do you mean first wave?" Kikuchiyo said.

"What they use to attack this village is maybe a quarter or a fifth of there forces. So when they figure out that the village is revolting against them, they will send many more men out here," Shichiroji said casually.

"Oh boy," Kikuchiyo whispered.

"Get some rest, you all need it," Kambei said and walked into a hut with Shichiroji close behind. Kyuzo knew a little about tactics and battle plans, so he was glad that people who had experience were doing it. He was a little depressed that he would have to teach the farmers how to use a bow. He started to walk around trying to find Nari. Then found out it that it was pretty easy since he could hear her. He walked around a building to see her stumbling over her self, with bottle of sake in each hand. He frowned knowing that she drowned her sorrows in sake.

"You people are pathetic!" she yelled. "I don't blame the Nobuseri; you guys don't even put up a fight!" He shook his head and started to walk up to her. She tripped over her self and fell to the ground. She sat up and looked up at the buildings she took a drink from each bottle. She did not even notice that Kyuzo was only a few feet to the side of her, looking down at her. "You people suck!" she cried. A big burly man walked out of a building with a sour look on his face staring at Nari.

"Do you need to be taught a lesson girl?" the man spat. Kyuzo pulled out both swords.

"Do you?" he asked the man pointing one sword at him. The man was shocked to see the samurai, and rushed back inside.

"Yeah you run!" Nari said the hiccupped. Kyuzo slowly put the swords back in his scabbard. He smiled at the fact the she was so drunk that she did not even notice him. She slowly clawed her way up off the ground with both bottles still in hand. Kyuzo did not interfere with her, but stayed a few steps behind her. She stumbled a few more feet down the road yelling at the village before she fell down again. "I don't get it. Why don't you defend your home!" she yelled. A woman stuck her head out of a door red faced and annoyed.

"Why don't you quiet her, master samurai," she asked obvious flustered at Nari comments.

"Maybe its time someone says these things," Kyuzo replied back calmly. The woman was obvious more flustered now then she was before gone back inside. Nari sighed and looked around. She finally saw Kyuzo and a drunken grin grew on her face.

"I know you," she giggled. A tiny smile emerged on his face, and he nodded. Her head tilted to the side. "I never knew you had five twins," she slurred. Kyuzo knew that no one was any where near them, and knew that it was the sake talking.

"Lets get you home," he said, then walked up to her, knelt down, and scooped her up in his arms. She took a swig of sake, and hiccupped again.

"Who are you?" she asked. He looked down at her, and even though her eyes were kind of glazed over, she still looked so beautiful in the moon light.

"A friend," he said softly looking down at her. She looked up and gave a huge grin. Kyuzo carried her to the hut he was supposed to reside in for the duration of this skirmish. He gently laid her in the bed roll and tucked her in. She looked up him studying him for a second.

"You're all good friends," she hiccupped, and then slowly drifted off to sleep. Kyuzo smiled down at her. He gingerly brushed off a strand of hair across her face and the gently kissed the top of her head.

"Good night my love," he whispered. He then leaned against a few boxes and drifted off to sleep himself.



Nari awoke with a massive headache, and rubbed her eyes and temples trying to make it go away. She slowly opened her eyes to see where she was. She found that she was in a hut or something. So she still really didn't know where she was. She tried to get up, but as soon as she go a few inches of the ground her head started to pound, and she quickly put her head back down on the pillow. All of the sudden a cold compress was put on a forehead. She pried open her eyes to find Kyuzo kneeling next to her, and he was studying her.

"Where am I?" Nari croaked.

"In my hut," he said calmly. Then all of the sudden Nari didn't remember anything that happened last night, and a moment of fear flashed in her eyes. "Don't worry nothing happened," he said calmly. "I just thought that you should be alone last night since you weren't yourself." She rubbed her eye afraid to ask, but reluctantly asked.

"What happened?" she squeaked.

"Lets just say there was a sudden shortage of sake in the village last night," he commented still no hint of emotion.

"Oh my gosh," she moaned, and put her hands over her eyes.

"Don't worry," he said with a hint of amusement in his voice, "nothing bad happened." She pulled her hands of her eyes and looked up at him. She then realized that he rescued her from doing anything stupid or getting herself into big trouble. She gave him a week smile as she gazed up into his eyes.

"Thank you," she said. He brushed some hair out of her eyes which seemed like a surprising intimate gesture. So she felt herself blush and checks redden as Kyuzo just looked down at her. Nari started to fidget trying to hide her embarrassment. "Um, I guess I'll go now," she tried to get up, but a flood of pain burst through her head. Strong hands grabbed her shoulder and gently pushed her back down.

"You need to lie down," Kyuzo said. "I need to go out and train some farmers for a bit. I will be back at noon with food. Will you stay here and rest for a bit?" he asked looking down at her. She looked into his eyes, so confused yet she never felt so safe in someone's arms.

"Yes," she whispered. He studied her for a second long before he got up and walked out of small house. She sighed and looked up and the ceiling trying to gather her thoughts. She then heard someone bond in the hut and looked over to see Kevet looking so relived that he found her. He franticly sniffed her over trying to see if she was damaged in anyway. Then he started to lick her furiously in between little growls deep in his throat scolding her for disappearing. "I'm sorry," she said while burying her face deep in his warm fur. She looked up examining the small hut she was currently in. Kevet curled up right beside her and laid his massive head on her lap.

"I guess we have to stay here until he comes back," she whispered. Her mind raced with thoughts of Kyuzo. How can she grow attached to the man that tortured her for a year with that disgusting mouse boy? She though about all the times that he saved her, and him scooping her up in his arms. No, the man was a monster. She could never feel that way for someone capable of all that pain, but then why did she feel so right when he held her. She closed her eyes so confused of her present situation. She curled around Kevet, laying her head on his side so they made a ball of fur and blankets and they drifted of to sleep together. Her eyes shot open for what seemed to be a second later to see Kyuzo standing in the threshold of the hut holding two bowls of noodles looking down at her.

"Lunch," he simply said. Nari slowly sat up ignoring the throbbing in her head, and Kevet shifted too so he was still lying beside he, but now looking at Kyuzo. Kyuzo walked over to her and gave her a bowl, and then with his free hand dug around in his pocket until it emerged with a chuck of dried meat and then gave it to Kevet.

"Thank you," Nari said. She could feel herself blush while looking into Kyuzo eyes, so she quickly looked down into her bowl on noodles. Much safer then looking up at him, she thought. She looked over at Kevet who gnawed his piece of meat like a dainty cat. She was so confused when he did nice thing for them. He save her and Kevet countless times, was never ill tempered towards them, and then had to go off and remember Kevet when he brought lunch.

"Is something wrong with your noodles," his voice snapped her out of her deep thoughts. She looked up startled to him leaning against the wall watching her.

"No its fine," she said quickly and dug into her lunch. They ate in silence keeping their eyes down in their bowls, and when they finished an eerie silence lingered in the air.

"So how's the training going?" Nari blurted trying to make small talk. He looked over at her and studied her for a second.

"Fine, considering these are farmers who have never once thought about defending themselves. Not to mention they are about to face a trained army of thieves' bandits and mercenaries, who outclass their tactics, weapons, and armor," he said very nonchalantly.

"Going that well huh?" Nari said back with a weak smile. For the first time ever she thought she saw a smile appear on the side of his mouth, but it quickly vanished as fast as it appeared. He pushed off the side of the wall with his shoulder and walked over to her. He gently removed the bowl from her hands and started to walk back outside and hesitated for a moment. He stopped and looked over his shoulder at her.

"You don't have to stay here anymore if you don't want just be careful," he said in a soft voice then left. Nari just stared at the door after he left for a few minutes. She then slammed her fists on the cold wood floor.

"Damn him for saying that!" she shouted beating her fists in the ground. "How could he say that, and make me have feeling for him!" Kevet jumped up startled by her sudden out burst. She closed her eyes then rested her head on her knees. She didn't know how long she sat there, but it was enough time to cool down. She shot her head up and looked at Kevet.

"Come on lets explore," she said and his tail started to wag. She walked outside and all round town. Nari was careful to avoid the training yard where Kyuzo was, and just thought about him. She must have walked for hours upon hours because before she knew it, the sky was dark. She remembered what an old wise woman use to say in her old town. 'What's done is done. You must focus on the path ahead, because no one could move forward when their head is looking behind them.' What an annoying woman, but right never the less. For once in her life she was so happy. Even though bandits and the magistrate were chasing her, she was happy. She looked up to where her feet took her, and studied the hut. She sighed and walked in.



Kyuzo was so tired. A throbbing headache topped the frustration he still held for the day's lesson with the farmers. How many times does he have to show them the proper way to hold a bow before they finally get it? He clenched his fists trying to disperse his anger. All he wanted to do was go to sleep, and since Nari probably left he could finally use his bedroll and not sleep leaning on a box. He walked to his hut, and stopped right before he went in. He looked at the door studying hoping it would give him answers to anything. He sighed knowing the hut probably still smelled like her. He noted how she smelled of the forest, river, and not of rice like everything else here. He stepped through the door surprised to see a figure on the floor. How dare someone invade his space, and stay there waiting for him. He started to pull both swords of there scabbards, but then he stopped. The intruder was actually sleeping, but what is that huge mass right next to them. He took a small step forward, letting his excellent night vision to all the work. He stopped breathing for a second when he realized that mass was a dog. The intruder was Nari, she came back? He quietly put his swords away and just looked at her. She came back, after everything she came back. She could easily stay in her little house only a couple yards north of his hut, but she came back. He must have watched her sleep for a few hours before today's training took it toll on him. He closed his eyes for a second and when he opened them it was dawn. Nari was still huddled in the bed roll, but the dog was awake, and he lifted his head to look at him. The tail gave a little thump on the floor, but he didn't do anything else so not to wake Nari. He looked at her long and hard. Why did she come back? He got up slowly and kept looking down at her. He wondered if she was starting to feel something for him. He sighed and left the hut letting her sleep some more. He would let her sleep some more then come back at noon to ask her. He felt the need to put her on the spot to try and get an answer at of her. She raced thought his mind the whole morning and for the first time ever he wasn't mad at the farmers for the lack of skill with a bow. He was patient with them and sometime tuned them out just to think about her. Why did she cloud his mind so? He would get to the bottom of this and he would get to it now. He let the farmer take a early break for lunch, and went to the elders home to grab some lunch. He then made his way over to the huts with two bowls of rice in his hands. When he finally went through the door he found he yawning, and stretching like she just got up.

"Good morning," she said with a smile, and her checks started to redden. Kyuzo asked himself why she was blushing when she just said good morning to him. "I'm terrible sorry about coming back here you must have been uncomfortable sleeping up against that box. I will sleep some where else tomorrow, and I won't bother you again," she said very quickly and started to get up.

"Why?" he asked and she just looked up at him with a confused look. "Why did you come back last night?" he asked going straight to the point. She looked up at him and then quickly looked down. She started to breathe fast and her face was totally red. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Because after the time we spent together always camping with each other I didn't want to be alone. It feels safe here," she said barely whispering. He looked at her, and studied her eyes. There was six other samurai she could feel safe with, but she was with him. He made a quick decision not to bring that up, and then spoke before he could entirely think it out.

"You may stay here," he said just as she was getting up. She froze and looked up at him. "If you feel safe then I don't mind," he said looking at her still maintaining his cool composer.

"Really?" she squeaked, and he just nodded. A smile grew on her face and she leapt up and swung her arms around his neck and gaze him a kiss on the check. "I, um, I'm sorry I go get my stuff," she said all red realizing what she just did, and quickly rush out of the hut. Kyuzo just stared at the spot where she was. A very small smile emerged on the corner of his mouth as he put down her bowl of rice next to the bed then walking out of the hut. He knew she would probably be too embarrassed to face him now, and he had no problem making himself scarce. For Kyuzo life was good for the first time in a very long time. He finish training the farmers for the day, and noticed that they were vastly improving now they where getting the arrow to fall a lot closer to the target then when they started. He then gave Kambei a status report on the farmers and told then in about a week or two they will be proficient with the bow.

"Kyuzo have you seen Lady Nari," Kambei asked just as he was leaving the cabin to make his way back to his. He froze in his spot and slowly turned around to Kambei who was looking rather calmly at him.

"She and I are sharing my hut. She said that she felt safe in it, so I offered to her to share," he said in a tone that dared Kambei to say anything about it. Kambei just smiled and went back to his inventory lists and battle plans. Kyuzo sighed and left Kambei, and made his way back to his hut. Nari was already sleeping, with the dog curled up around her feet. He smile and looked over at his box and saw a blanket and a pillow neatly folded next to it. He didn't mind sleeping leaning against something; it had been the way he slept for most of life while in the Great War. He could sleep standing up for all he cared, just as long as the living arrangements didn't change anymore. In the morning he got up like the same as always. As he was putting on his overcoat and his scabbard along his back he heard Nari stirring. She opened her eyes, and looked up at him. She smiled as she gave a yawn and sat up.

"Good morning, she said with a slight yawn, and started to rub her eyes. Kyuzo was starting to get use to hearing someone wish him a good morning.

"I apologize for waking you," he said in response.

"Nonsense, you didn't wake me, you would have to make noise to do that," she said with a grin. "I'm going to wander around for a bit today, but I'll be back for lunch, that is if you are going to be here," she said stumbling over her words.

"Of course, and if you wish to join us for dinner the samurai eat in the middle of town by the bon fire," he replied. She brightened at the invitation.

"That sounds wonderful, I just hope you won't sick of me real soon," she said. He tilted his head to the side studying her for a second. A hint of amusement entered his eyes as he watched her.

"It is more likely that me and the machine will be friends then that happening. Good day lady," he said with a bow then left. He walked over to the training ground, and slight smile on his face, but he took a deep breath and wiped the emption from his face as he walked towards the farmers. While he was watching the farmers train, he felt something. Like someone was watching from a roof or something. He looked around to see if he was right, and all of the sudden saw a head peak around from the other side of a roof. Was that her, he thought to himself. He studied the figure more closely and saw the brilliant blue eyes looking back at him. He then heard a little yelp and the head ducked down behind the other side of the roof. He smiled at the fact that Nari was actually spying on him. He sensed that she didn't leave, but just hid behind a different rooftop. He didn't mind actually, because at least he knew where she was.



Nari hid behind another roof top to watch Kyuzo. He didn't look up at her so she thought her hiding place was a secret, or maybe he knew she was there but didn't look up. Nari tried to push that idea to the back of her mind, and just watched. The main reason she was there was because she wanted to also learn how to use a bow, but knew Kyuzo and Kambei would not allow it. Also watch Kyuzo was just an added bonus to try and sort her feelings out. She was tired of everyone always trying to protect her. For once in her life she wanted to protect herself. She watched and listened to everything Kyuzo was showing them and telling them. When he told them to take a quick thirty for lunch, Nari took off toward the hut, trying to get there before he got there. When she burst through the door she saw a bowl of rice sitting next to her bed roll with steam still spilling off of it. She slowly turned to the side and saw Kyuzo calmly looking at her.

"Oh, you already here, ok, well, how was your day?" she asked quickly then could have slapped herself for how conspicuous she was being.

"Fine, you?" he asked never taking his eyes off her.

"Oh just fabulous, great, fantastic," she said trying to cover up her lack of tact. He raised an eyebrow as he looked at her.

"What did you do?" he asked curiously.

"Oh, you know a bit of this and that," she said slowly moving to her rice. "Oh my goodness you rice is getting cold; don't let me interrupt you with me blabbing. Eat you lunch," she said and quickly digging into her lunch trying to remove all doubt of the fact that she wanted to change the subject. They ate the rest of their lunch in silence, and then Kyuzo took her bowl, gave her a bow then left. Nari let out a deep breath she had been holding in for some time now. She then hit herself in the head for being such a moron. She looked down at Kevet and frowned.

"Was I that bad?" she asked the dog. Kevet put his ears back and gave a whimper. She then let out a groan and fell on her back. "If life didn't rock enough, just add me with a lose tongue," she growled.

"It must have been pretty bad," a voice said from above her, and she quickly shot up and saw Heihachi looking at her with a grin.

"How long have you been there," she said and threw her pillow at him.

"Just long enough to know that it wasn't good," he said with a grunt as the pillow hit him in the gut.

"So what's up Heihachi?" she asked a shy mechanic.

"I was actually wondering if you could help me out a bit. I tried to get Kikuchiyo to help me, but that didn't work out to good," he said rubbing the back of his head, "So you were the only other person that was free today, and that I trusted. And don't worry, you won't have to lift anything, just help me take notes and I could use your opinion," he said with a smile. Both Nari and Kevet sprung to their feet, and ran over to Heihachi.

"Of course we will help," she said and practically dragged him out of the hut. For the rest of the day she spent with Heihachi helping him keep inventory, notes, and telling him her opinion and the weapons he was making designing and planning. She had a blast even though it involved a lot of walking and, lots of notes. Finally it was time for dinner and they walked back to the village, with Kevet in tow exploring anything and everything. When they finally got to the middle of town there was five log around the blaze in the shape of a pentagon, with all the samurai and some of the villagers sitting, eating and discussing strategies and what need to be done. When they saw the two approached, the samurai rose to there feet looking at her. She offered them all a smile, and then her gaze lingered on Kyuzo for seconds as he looked back at her.

"Some food for you Lady, Heihachi," Shichiroji said and gave them each a bowl of soup. There was seats open on all the logs, but for some reason it just felt good to sit by him. So she made her self comfortable by crossing her legs on the log and started to dig into her soup. It was starting to scare her how comfortable she was getting with Kyuzo that she was starting to sit next to him, and even for that matter live with him, but if he had any problems with her sitting next to him he didn't say anything. He actually relaxed a bit when he knew that she was going to sit with him, but she could defiantly tell that Katsu was disappointed she didn't sit by him. She watched as Kevet raced around the logs saying hello to everyone then come to lay down by her.

"So Nari what do you think of our developments of the village so far," Gorobei asked.

"I think it really good," she said with a smile. Gorobei just gave her a look as he studied her.

"But you would do something different," Kambei interjected. Nari stared down at her soup and tried to find the right words to say.

"Oh I trust you guys completely. You know what you're doing," she said with a force smile. Kambei looked rather amused as he was trying to get her to say her mind.

"But I want to know what you think," he said with a smile. She glanced around at the others and peeked at her side and saw Kyuzo looking at her with a curious look.

"I just think that they will never stop," she said quietly, "they're too stubborn and pig headed to give up after they have beaten. They'll keep getting ordered to attack. Like a hydra," she said and looked up at them trying to figure out how to describe it. Kambei nodded at this example, but other did not understand it as well.

"Say what," Kikuchiyo said.

"A hydra," Gorobei repeated.

"A mythical monster that is basically impossible to kill," Kambei add.

"Every time you cut off a hydra head three more grow in its place. It never stops so in the end the hydra wins," Kyuzo said and Nari turned to face him, and they just looked at each other for a few seconds.

"I just think the quickest way to get an army to route is if you destroy their leader, but that of course is just my opinion," she said quietly and looked back down at her soup.

"That's why we hired samurai and not you, you ignorant girl," one of the villagers said. All of the sudden there was the sound of steel moving through the air, as Kyuzo pulled out one of his swords and pointed it at the man who spoke.

"You ignorance will get you killed if you do not watch your tongue," he said with eyes full of rage.

"Elder are you going to do something," the man stammered to the old man sitting next to Kambei.

"Nope, I suggest you apologize to the samurai, before more measures will start to happen," the elder said not looking to concerned for the man's well being.

"Oh, so this is how its going to be, the samurai's whore now demands the respect that the samurai have," he spat, and that spurred all the samurai to their feet and drew their swords.

"I shall use your tongue as your noose," Heihachi growled slowly stepping towards the man. Nari started to panic, it's not like every girl doesn't dream of having seven samurai defend her honor and fight on her behalf, but she cold only take so much. She quickly bolted into the forest away from it all. She weaved her way through the trees and stopped at a little clearing and fell to her knees. This wasn't how it was suppose to be. She felt Kevet lay down besides her offering his strength to her, and she to solace in the fact that her faithful companion would never leave her. She dropped her head to her chest and closed her eyes just to think. So after though she felt someone watching her. She knew who it was because she felt the hair on the back of her neck stand up, and was short of breath when ever the man stared into her eyes.

"I'll be back on a few minutes I just want to stay here for a bit to think," she whispered. She knew that he wasn't moving. "I won't do anything stupid, can't I just be alone for a few minutes to think," she said trying to give him the hint to go away, but he didn't move. "Fine, well I hope your comfortable, because we're going to stay here a while," she said definitely, and laid back on the soft patch of grass, and closed her eyes. She just drifted off into darkness, and nothingness.

"What are you thinking about?" a voice asked, and her eyes shot open and she turned her head to see Kyuzo sitting down under a tree, and leaning against it with his swords across his lap.

"This wasn't how it was suppose to be," she said looking at him, "I'm so tired and sleep doesn't do it anymore." She sighed and watched him. He stared at her for a few minutes studying her.

"Do you regret it?" he then asked and broke the silence. She sat up, and gazed at her surroundings.

"I have shot at, captured by insane magistrates and their sons, chased by giant robots, and on top of that shunned by the people who I am trying to save. On the other side I now have a faithful dog that follows me to the end of the earth, had incredible adventures almost everyday, and I have meet all off you," she said quietly while looking into his eyes.

"Do you regret it?" he asked again.

"No," she whispered. Something flickered in Kyuzo eyes then, and for a moment Nari thought she saw the ghost of a small smile play on the edge of his lips. He then got up and walked over to her, and then scooped her up in his arm.

"You need you rest," he said with his stoic expression back on his face. Nari hesitated for a moment, not sure what to think about just getting picked up by him and carried back to the village, but she voiced no complaint. She closed her eyes and rested her head on his chest, and started to think. Could she ever fall for this man? Could she having feeling for a man who tortured her for over a year? Then again she never felt safer in his arms then any time in her life. What was going on?

_Hope you like it! I'm starting the next part at Kana village and I will get it out as soon as I can so please R&R. I welcome all reviews. Bring it on. ___


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer__Unfortunately__ I do not own Samurai 7 or any of the characters. All I own is Nari and Kevet. _

_What__'__s up everyone! Sorry it took such a long time to update. Life has been a little crazy. And thank you for the reviews also I enjoy them a lot! Please review guys! The more you review and poke me the faster I continue to write! Well without farther ado I give you the continuing saga of the story_

Chapter 2!

They got into a routine over the next few days, he would train the farmer early in the morning while she thought that she was spying on him, she would rush home before he got there and they ate lunch, he go back out and she help Heihachi, they have dinner, go out to a lake near the village and talk, and then got to sleep. It was very relaxing, and Nari wouldn't trade it for the world. She always wondered in the back of her mind if Kyuzo knew she was while she watched him the morning, but he never said anything so she figured that the farmer were just too loud for him to notice her. She and Kevet would usually take a walk around the village if Heihachi didn't need help after lunch, so she made her way and visited all the samurai. Gorobei showed her new magic tricks, and tell stories of his travels across the world as a traveling entertainer. Shichiroji would always give her a flower when she found him, and he would tell her of all their improvements to the village. Katsu would always blush horribly upon seeing her, and would stammer knowing that they were alone together. She smiled at the young samurai's crush. She hoped that he knew she would never return those feeling, and hoped that he also knew she thought of him as a friend and nothing more. Kambei always had a smile for her when she came to him. He would stop what he was doing and just stop to talk with her. Whether it was about the defense to the village, gossip around town, or just plain discussing the weather, it didn't matter because they just like the company some much.

While walking back through the village, Nari paused to look down at Kevet. He looked up at her tail wagging and eyes inquisitive.

"Do you think we should do it Kevet? Do you think I should ask him?" she spoke quietly. She has been thinking about something for the past few days, and now she intended to put her plan into action. Her furry protector gave a small yip and leaned against her. She took a deep breath knowing that if she did this there would be no turning back. "Ok let's find him," she spoke to the dog with now a new found confidence. He trotted away into the forest, and Nari followed easily behind. Pretty soon they came across a figure reading a book by a tree, and Kevet ran up to him knocking him over to slobber all over his face.

"Hey now, what I do?" Heihachi voice rang out. Nari giggled as he pulled Kevet, off him.

"Heihachi, I have been looking for you. I wanted to ask you a question more of a favor," she said. Heihachi scratch his head nervously.

"What kind of favor?" he questioned looking at her wearingly.

"I want you to teach me how to fight with twin daggers!" she stated, knowing exactly what she wanted. His month dropped as he stared at her.

"You…I….want….but….," he stammered trying to make a coherent sentence.

"Yes, is there a problem?" she asked.

"I can't do that, because you wanting to learn this means you want to fight. If I do this then I mean that it would be ok to let you fight with us, and Kambei and Kyuzo would kill me. They would chop me up into little Heihachi chunks then probably feed me to Kevet. That doesn't even include what the others would do to me!" he exclaimed trying to convince himself that he was not a part of this conversation.

"Well that's a shame, I hope that you wouldn't make me do this, but you forced my hand," she said while she turned around and started to walk away.

"Wait! What do you mean?" he cried. A slight smile appeared on her face while her back was to Heihachi, but she quickly made it disappear, when she turned around to face him.

"Heihachi, it's funny you should mention Kyuzo," she cleared her throat, and then put on her best puppy dog eyes, and Kevet snorted at this picture. "Kyuzo it was horrible, but when I asked for a favor from Heihachi he said he didn't have time."

"You wouldn't," he barely spoke trying to call her bluff. He knew that if she said that to the red samurai, he would be skinned alive no matter how outrageous the request was.

"Please Heihachi! I don't want to do this, please agree! You don't know what it is like being defenseless all the time, and have you guy always come and rescue me. I hate it that I have to depend on everyone for everything. I keep pulling myself into messes, and in the process I pull you guys. Well not anymore, I refuse to! I am tired of it, and I will do it if you force me to. Please dear Heihachi, my friend help me," she practically had tears in her eyes, and Heihachi was about to cry himself.

"This is going to take a lot of work and time, and when you disappear, Kyuzo going to wonder where you are. Then I am right in the line of fire," he pleaded with her.

"I will make sure he doesn't hurt you, please Heihachi!" she begged. Heihachi sighed because if there was one thing he was never good at, it was saying no to women.

"Fine," he mumbled, and Nari let out a squeal of joy and threw her arms around him.

"Thank you so much Heihachi! Now let's go to dinner and we'll talk about this after words so we are not late. She grabbed his hand and dragged him to the middle of the village where everyone else was. They came up on the fire where everyone was eating, and on cue all the samurai rose at her presence.

"Lady Nari," the voices echoed around her and her cheeks flushed a bit.

"I told you guys, just Nari, I am no lady by any means," she said. Kyuzo sat on a log by himself, but a bowl of noodles and a slice of bread wrapped in cloth sat in her usual spot. She smiled to herself as she took her spot right by him.

"So lady Nari, what were you and Heihachi working on?" Kambei asked and Heihachi instantly paled.

"Oh, just some of his projects, nothing to big," she said with a smile, and started on her noodles.

"But it thought you said that you had nothing to finish today Heihachi," he inquired, and both Nari and Heihachi choked on there food at the same time. Gorobei was slapping Heihachi on the back, and Kyuzo was looking at Nari.

"Well we didn't start anything new we simply went over what was done, just to double check everything," she stated trying to pick up this conversation.

"I see," Kambei said, looking from Heihachi to Nari. He turned his attention towards Kyuzo.

"Kyuzo how are the farmers progressing?" he asked, and Nari turned her head to meet two piercing eyes staring at her.

"Fine," he said not keeping his eyes off her. Nari quickly focused on her bowl, and she heard Gorobei and Kikuchiyo snickering. She shot them a dirty look, and they quickly silenced themselves. Kambei started to go over battle plans over dinner to keep everyone distracted, but it didn't work to hotly with Kyuzo. She stared at her bowl for a few minutes, and finally not being able to take anymore, she excused herself. She stood up, and all the samurai mirrored her.

"I will see you all later, and have a good night sleep. I'll talk to you tomorrow Heihachi," she said and tried to make a quick getaway.

"Lady Nari," they all bowed as she made a break for it, but she knew in the gut f her stomach that he was going to follow her. She tried to lose him by going to a small creek instead of the lake, but a few seconds after she got there she felt a slight breeze and a drop in temperature. Someone was behind her and she knew exactly who it was.

"Don't want to talk about it," she whispered as she gazed out over the forest sitting at the edge of the creek. She heard the shuffling of leaves, and figured he made himself comfortable against a tree. It figures that she get the jealous one, she thought to herself as she watched Kevet play in the dirt. He seem to be the only one enjoying himself out here. She sighed and closed her eyes and leaned back so was laying on the forest floor. It was relaxing here, despite the silent brooding samurai behind her. She liked to listen to the sound of the forest and how it just made everything feel so right. The rustle of the leaves started to fade into the back round, and her breathing became calmer. She drifted into complete silence and bliss, and her whole body just melted away. A warm sensation shot up through her, and her body just melted away. All of the sudden her eye sprung open and she shot up. She looked around at her surroundings.

"Damn it," she hissed to herself as she looked at the inside of her hut, when she knew darn well that she didn't come here of her own power. She got up and looked outside, and found the horizon was lighting up with a beautiful sunrise. She looked down at her side and her trusty companion looked up at her with tail wagging. "You know you could have woken me up," she told the dog dryly, and he just commented back in a soft yip. She looked around and knew it would be a perfect time to seek Heihachi out.

She was walking around the outer edge of the village, when she heard her name being called.

"Nari, wait up," she turned around and saw Heihachi running towards her. She smiled as she waited for him to catch up. "I have been looking for you all morning," he said as he fell into step beside her.

"Sorry just woke up," she said with a small smile.

"Well I found these for you," he said pulling out an object wrapped in blue cloth. She gingerly took the gift, and slowly unwrapped the cloth and her eyes fell on two daggers. They were in twin black scabbards that were lined in silver and the hilts were silver with inlaid sapphires running up the center.

"Heihachi, how did you get these?" she whispered eyes never leaving the daggers.

"Well a trader come onto the village a few weeks ago, and need to have some repairs done to some of his machinery, and he didn't have any money so we settled on these. Funny you would go and mention twin daggers when I feel upon these. You can have them because you need them more then me. Never to good with daggers," he said sheepishly scratching his head. Nari squealed for joy as she threw herself at him practically knocking them both over as she gave him a hug. He lightly patted her back kid if taken back by so much physical contact. She broke away beaming at him

"Thank you so much!" she said rewrapping the daggers with the blue cloth.

"No problem, we can practice at sunrise to lunch if you want now, because I have nothing intervening then, and also…," he paused. Nari smiled knowing that also it was because Kyuzo was busy training the farmers. "I still don't know why you asked me, I am terrible at daggers. I mean I know how to use them, but it always seemed so forced with me," he said then quietly added, "he knows this a lot better than me."

"It doesn't matter that he is the best, I asked you. Also because I knew he would not let me do it, or even out of his sight if I asked him about it," she said with a soft smile. He smiled back at her then his eyes flickered to something over her shoulder and he instantly lost the smile and paled. Nari smile faded as she knew why her friend looked like he just seen a ghost. She cursed under her breath at the fact that the silent samurai was following her like her shadow. She took a deep breath and turned towards him. Her eyes fell upon a pair of dark unwavering eyes, and for the first time she sensed some emotion in him, but jealousy is far from what she wanted out of him. His eyes slowly moved to Heihachi and his eyes turned cold as he watched the young samurai.

"What are you two doing," he asked questioning Nari, but not taking his anger filled eyes of Heihachi. Nari gathered all of her patience and new found courage.

"We were just talking, and what are you doing away from the farmers, aren't you suppose to be training them?" she asked trying to divert the conversation towards him.

"I gave them an hour break to…meditate," he said somewhat hesitantly. He then took a step towards Heihachi. "What are you doing away from your post," he questioned voice dripping with venom. Nari did a spur of the moment thing and threw herself in Kyuzo pathway.

"Hold on a second, Heihachi will not be harmed physically or mentally because of this," she said blocking his pathway. His eyes flickered down towards her.

"Why?" he asked quietly, eye still filled with anger.

"Because he did nothing wrong! You have no right to bully him around and if you do anything to intimidate him, threaten him, or hurt him I don't think we can live together anymore," she said firmly. Even though she didn't want to move out and the threat was totally a bluff, it was all she had and she didn't think he would call her on it. His eyes widened with shock, and for a split second fear, but they all disappeared as fast as they came. Now his eyes where glue on her, and hers on him.

"Well, I'll be on my way," Heihachi said quietly.

"See you Heihachi," Nari barely whispered still keeping her eyes on Kyuzo, and Heihachi quickly made his exit. Nari and Kyuzo just stood there staring at each other for a few minutes, barely breathing or making a sound.

"What is gotten into you lately? Why is it a big deal that I spend time with Heihachi, and heaven forbid it, ask him a favor?" she hissed. Kyuzo broke eye contact and looked off to the side with jaw clenched.

"Nothing," he said with no emotion at all.

"Nothing? You have been shooting Heihachi death glares since I have been helping him with his work, and now when I ask him for a favor it like you get…," she suddenly stopped and put her hand over her mouth. He quickly looked back her wanted to know the rest of her thought.

"What?" he growled.

"Your jealous of him aren't you?" she asked him, and he quickly turned trying to gather his composure. "You're jealous of his and my relationship, compared to yours and mine. My gosh, that's it isn't it," she said trying to step into his line of sight to force him to look at her. He quickly turned around not to face her, but she just jumped right in front of him. "Oh no you don't we are going to lay this to rest now," she said through clenched teeth. His eyes shot up to hers, and they were filled with unreadable emotion, and she quickly took a step back not sure.

"For someone to be jealous like that, they first must understand the relationship they have with one other. Tell me Kyuzo what is our relationship? What level is it at? Are we just friends, roommates, or dare I say something more than just friends. You have no right to be jealous if you can't even identify our, whatever it is! Is this something more Kyuzo, or is this just some mismatched friendship," she said barely audible, and a single tear drop slid down her check. Kyuzo watched in horror as she laid her should out in front of him. "Because you know what, and I can't believe I am actually going to say this, but I hope that this thing we have," she said while motioning to him and her "is something more than just friendship. Now tell me Kyuzo, please go tell me. What is it that we have between each other?" she cried softly. He opened his mouth, but nothing came out. She watched as he looked at her in confusion, shock, and horror.

"I..," he whispered but couldn't say anything else. She quickly put her fingers on his mouth, and the warmth of his body made her hand tingle.

"It's ok, it's ok. I'm truly sorry," she whispered. She took her hand off his mouth, and quickly leaned forward. Her lips softly touch his, and for a split second it seemed like there was nothing else I the world. She noticed that he smelt of evergreens and the forest just as he always imagined, and with her hand on his shoulder she felt his solid strength beneath her. She felt his body at war with itself trying to decide whether to enjoy the kiss, or tense up. She loved the warmth coming from him. It made her feel safe, and that's why it hurt so much. She broke away and stepped back from him only to have his taste linger on her lips. Her body went cold with protest as it wanted to share his warmth and strength again, but it would never happen again. More tears stung her eyes as she gazed at him.

"You are a good man Kyuzo; I forgive you of all your sins, and release you from me. I'm can't tell you how sorry I am," and with that she ran. She ran away, somewhere far away where it didn't hurt anymore. She found herself outside the village elders house, and knock on the door. It opened and they tiny man saw her and was immediately worried and ushered her inside.

"What troubles you my child," he asked voice filled with concern and love.

"Can I stay with you?" she sobbed against his shoulder. He gingerly patted her back, and guided her into a dining room with a little old woman in there.

"My love, it seems we will be having a guest for the time being," he said softly to the woman. The woman quickly moved Nari to a spare bedroom trying to calm her heart wrenching sobs.

"What the matter dear," she whispered while she brushed Nari's hair trying to calm her down.

"I did something stupid. I pushed him away, and now he will leave me," she croaked her voice strained for crying.

"The red one?" she asked slyly, and Nari whirled around and stared at the woman in shock. "Come now dear, it is obvious that the man loves you, and you love him. I see it in the way he looks at you, it is like there is no one else in the room and no one else exist. He would move the heavens and earth just to see you smile dear," she said with a chuckle rubbing Nari's back and resuming brushing her hair.

"I made him leave, he is probably gone now," Nari whispered looking at her hands.

"Now, now dear I think you will be surprised on how much love can stand. If he loves you ass I think he does, a little scuffle between you two will hardly come between you both. Now why don't you go to sleep, and just let all you problems drift away," she said and lead Nari over to the bed roll and tucked her in. Even though she it was the middle of the day she was emotionally exhausted. She quickly slipped into the dark depth of unconsciousness with no dreams.

For the next week she stayed in the villages elder house, curled up in her bed roll. Kevet was always by her side lending her support strength. The samurai came by to visit her, and often worry about her. Kambei would frown at her weakening state, Shichiroji would try to cheer her up with stories, Gorobei and Kikuchiyo would tell jokes and tricks, Katsu would talk to her about the village and what is going on, and Heihachi would come and would talk about everything. Sometimes she would smile at them and engage in conversation, and other time she would quietly laid under her covers just watching. She knew they cared, but sometimes she just want peace.

One night when she was alone she slowly sat up and looked around the room. Kevet immediately jump up to her side. She looked around her room and saw her dagger lying on the table on the far side of the wall. She looked at Kevet who was wagging his tail at her sudden movement.

"I feel behind on my self-defense practicing having I?" she said the first thing that came to her mind. "Well I obviously I can't wake up Heihachi for my daggers, how about we try our hand at a bow," she asked with a bit of scratchy voice. Kevet eagerly started to like her face wanting her to get up out of this room. She threw on a pair of clean white cotton pants and a white long sleeve shirt and went outside. She went barefoot because she wanted to remember the earth felt between her feet. She and Kevet went to the archery range and looked out over the targets. She looked down at Kevet.

"Don't suppose you know where a bow and a quiver are, do you," she asked her furry friend. He gave a small yip, and trotted off into the night. She smiled and looked back over the range. She sighed remembering all the times she spied on him out here. It feels so long ago. She wished that she could see him again.



Kyuzo watched her as she stare at the targets. He had no idea she would be here at this time of night, and just happened to be thinking on the roof of one of the huts, when he heard someone step out on the range. He was shocked to see it was Nari. His heart ached, however, when he saw the condition she was in. She was pale, very skinny, and her once beautiful eyes lost their magical sparkle. He sighed because he knew that he was the cause of her pain. What he would do to see her smile again, but she didn't want to see him again. He messed up the best thing he ever had, because a stupid emotion like jealousy got in the way. She did however say those words, she wished it was more than friendship. Then the kiss on top of everything was like insult to injury. He still remembers how soft her lips were when they brushed up against his. How she tasted so sweet, and how she smelt like sweet fruit. She wouldn't want him back, and she is better off without him. Then he straighten in his hiding place in the shadows, and watched her more closely. What was she doing? She was just starting at the targets. She looked up at the sky then, and place her hand over her neck. She started to lightly run her fingers over the scar. Could it be that she did miss him, that she longed for him. He had to make this right again, but how? Then he saw the wolf dog trot up to her holding a bow, and a quiver full of arrows. The edge of his lips started to twitch forming an almost invisible smile. Hopefully she was in a forgiving mood tonight.



Nari watched as Kevet ran up to her with a bow and a quiver. She smiled knowing that her furry friend was her guardian angel. The dog dropped his prizes at her feet and looked up at her and wagged his tail.

"Why thank you kind sir," she said picking up the bow and slinging the quiver over her shoulder. She pulled out a bolt, and strung it to the bow. Now what? She looked down at Kevet confused.

"Do you remember what now?" she asked the dog. He whined a bit, his ear came back flat against his head, he laid down in a submissive pose. Obviously that was a no. She sighed and tried to draw the bow on her own instincts, and it just felt on wrong. She lowered the bow and cursed, maybe she should have paid a bit more attention on how to actually use a bow as opposed to something or someone else. All of the sudden she felt an arm slip around her waist a warm breath tickle her neck.

"What are you doing?" a deep voice said so close to her ear she felt his lips brush against her cheek. She almost stopped breathing as she felt the heat rise all through her.

"Nothing," she squeaked. She saw out of the corner of her eye Kevet slip away into the darkness of the night to give them so privacy and promised herself she would get revenge on his little trick to leave her hanging. She felt the arm around her waist tighten drawing her into the body of her captor. Another arm snaked around her body too making sure she wouldn't leave.

"Nothing? Is that so? It seemed to me that you were trying to practice you archery skills," the voice said by her ear again.

"Well that is where you are wrong because you perceive all of that as skill, and I have none," she snorted back. She felt the rumbling of his chest which, she guessed, was him chuckling softly. "My gosh, you laughed, I made you laugh!" She tried to turn around, but he kept her up against his chest.

"Would you like some help?" he whispered in her ear. She tilted her head a bit so it was up against his chest to try and get a better look, but it didn't work. Having him behind her made her nervous and at the same time very excited and it made her blood boil.

"Maybe I don't need help and doing just fine without it. I wouldn't want you to regret anything, or do anything you are unsure of," she said with a whisper as the events of last night's flooded back into her mind. She felt him shift behind her, but still held her up against his chest.

"I am sorry for my behavior, it was uncalled for and I acted rudely. It was never my intention. My mind was clouded, which it has seem to be a lot lately," he whispered still right next to her ear. She could hear the remorse in his voice.

"It's ok," she murmured back.

"No it is not. I want to make it up to you and beg for forgiveness, and hope a little lesson in archery would help me," he said as he released her and stepped back. She was all the sudden cold and felt a bit empty without his touch. She turned towards him, and gazed into his dark eyes.

"If it'll make you feel better," she said see he was clearly hurt and was trying to find ways to help it go away. "But I still want to talk about it, after our little lesson," she countered him. Kyuzo bowed his head.

"As my lady wishes," he said.

_OH GOSH!! I updated after forever. I am terribly sorry it took so long, but I hope you enjoy. Please read and review, and know that the more you guys review the faster I will keep on going. Sometimes I just need to poke with a stick to get me on track. Oh I apologize for the grammar and spelling so don't burn me too badly. _


	3. Chapter 3

_AN: OMG! I am posting again! Sorry it took so long been busy with school and work; but that it is slowing down hopefully I will post more. But PLEASE, PRETTY PLEASE REVIEW. I really want to know what you all think. And the more you guys poke me the faster I post so there is some incentive. I also like to thank my reviewers _TheRasmusGirl,animegirl333_, _and stela, _thank you so much for the cool reviews. I love them. So I_ _hope you like it and now the continuing sage of Nari. (Warning to all those squeamish readers, it gets I bit violent in the middle so if you don't like some adult content I suggest you turn away now) _

It is truly amazing what food can do, and it proved it point yet again when Nari started to eat again two days later she looked like her normal self. No more pale, skin and bones, depressed Nari, just the old Nari back and nothing was going to change that. Kyuzo made sure she ate every drop of food at lunch and dinner, and she didn't need to be told twice because food never looked so good before. She did feel a pang of guilt at her actions for the past week and never wanted to repeat that ever again. Things were starting to look good again, and Nari just hoped that this time it will last.

"That was amazing Nari," Heihachi said during their practice together. The engineering of the defenses were basically done so he had a lot more time on his hands. He had blood rolling down the side of his face, a black eye, and it looked like he was swimming in dirt.

"I know wasn't it," she said with a big smile on her face. She too had a black eye, had a cut on the back of her head, and right on her temple, and her clothes were covered in dust. In the past week she had become very skilled at her twin daggers. It probably was because their training sessions together were so intense. She probably could defend herself with the farmers now when this war would start.

"How about one more time?" Heihachi asked spinning his rusty old daggers in hand. He told Nari that e rarely used them. She nodded and they started to circle each other. She had come so close on multiple occasions of actually disarming him, so she really wanted to do it today. He started to attack her, and Nari blocked each blow just like she was taught. Her strengths were that she could stay defensive all day while her attacker wasted all of their energy on trying to bring her down. She liked the fact that she barely had to use any energy in staying defensive, and she found all of this quiet easy. There she found her opening! She moved in to take Heihachi down; she readied her blade, and getting to disarm him when something flickered just behind his head. For only a split second Nari looked pass him and her eyes fell upon a red clad samurai leaning against a tree watching her clearly amused by the whole thing. Kyuzo? Heihachi swung his legs down against the back of her knees and brought her to the ground, lying right on her back now weaponless.

"Who's your daddy," Heihachi said with a huge grin looking down at her. Nari swung her foot out and swiped his feet right from under him; bring him down to the ground with her. They both looked up at the sky lying in the dirt on their back not sure whether to call it a draw or something else.

"Um, how about we call it a day a bit early?" Heihachi said with a groan his body still sore.

"Sure," Nari squeaked the air still knocked out of her. She looked at where she saw Kyuzo and of course he wasn't there. They both helped each other up, and walked back to the village like a pair of cripples. As soon as they got in the clearing they heard laughter.

"OH MY GOSH! You should see your guy's faces," Kikuchiyo said rolling of the ground laughing. Hearing this brought out the rest of the samurai to see the two at the worse.



"Well Heihachi have you met your match?" Gorobei said with a chuckle.

"Hey now don't laugh guys, she is getting really good," Heihachi groaned while leaning on Nari as the stumbled farther in the village.

"Lady Nari, are you ok?" Katsu asked frantically seeing her in her present condition with dirt, blood all over her, and a black eye.

"I'm good you should see the other guy," she giggled looking at Heihachi. He was all sporting a black eye, with dirt and blood all over him. They all started to laugh at that.

"While I support training each other, might I suggest that you two take it a bit easier on each other next time," Kambei said with a tiny grin and his eyes dancing mischievously.

"Come on killer, let us get those battle scars looked at," Gorobei said as he and Kikuchiyo took him and dragged him to a hut. Nari started to laugh, but quickly grabbed her sides as they started to ache from the multiple falls on the hard dirt ground.

"We should get you looked at two Lady Nari," Katsu said starting to walk towards her. All of the sudden before the young samurai could reach her; she was swept up in someone arms. They were very gentle for one curled around her side, and the other around her legs.

"I will tend to her," her rescuer said and with that they made their way towards their hut. Nari rested her head against his chest, and just took in the solid warmth of him. She felt that he tuck her head under his chin, and enjoyed this tiny, but wonderful moment. They entered their hut and he gently sat her down on the bed roll. He already had a bowl of clean water, clean pieces of linen, and a jar of green goo that smelled really bad. He knelt before her and studied her a bit.

"Where would you like to start?" he questioned. Nari just gazed into his dark eyes wanting to say so many things, but couldn't bring herself too.

"I guess my head," she said. He nodded pulled a piece of clean dry linen from the pile and dipped it in the water, and dabbed it lightly on her temple. "Hey now I have my own set of battle scars, am I now mean and scary like the rest of you. Do I strike fear into the hearts of men," she joked trying to make light conversation instead of stay on the fact that she basically got the stuffing kicked out of her. Kyuzo snorted at that as he cleaned her wound.

"Maybe a puppy or kitten, but not sure about the man," he said quietly as he concentrated on her head. She then slapped his arm, but that didn't faze him a bit.

"Hey now I am getting really good, thank you very much," she grumbled. She saw as a hint of amusement entered his eyes, but the rest of his face stay emotionless. Nari surprised herself that she was actually able to see those things, but then again with all the time she spent with him it would happen eventually. She liked it though, that she could actually tell if he was happy, sad, angry, or just extremely amused like right now.

"I know," he said quietly finishing cleaning her first wound. That reminded her that she should be mad at him.

"You know you made me lose, I had him," she growled at him. He then grabbed her chin gently to keep her from moving during this outburst. He removed his other glove with his teeth, had got a tiny 

bit of green goo on his hand. He gently applied it to her temples and slowly rubbed it in. She twitched at first contact with the slime on her temple because it burned, but it quickly went away.

"I did nothing," he said calmly while giving the wound one more look over before he moved to behind, pick up a new linen, and started the process again.

"You distracted me," she retorted. Kyuzo gently moved her hair as he cleaned her wound, and to Nari it felt so good. It was like he was massaging her scalp and Nari had to try hard not to moan out loud.

"In battles you will have distractions," he said in matter of fact way. Nari grumbled at that, and a hand snaked around her neck to hold her chin again to stop her from moving. She mumbled an apology.

"Well I know that, but…" she tried to say. Kyuzo only put a tiny bit of slime on her head to make sure there wasn't any excess in her hair. He moved around to in front of her again, on his knees, and now looking at her strangely. He sighed as he took off his other black glove and put them to the side.

"I need you to take off your shirt so I can check your ribs," he said very softly. Nari's heart stopped, did she hear right? Did Kyuzo just say for her to take off her shirt? She looked at him, and he stared right back both showing no emotions. Well she had a breast band on so he would see too much. She sighed as she took of her faded leather belt that held her two daggers, and slowly slid out of her white shirt. Even though it was extremely hot outside, Nari all of the sudden felt very cold as the air hit her sore skin. She looked down and saw that she had faint bruises on her side, she hoped nothing was broken.

"I need to see what state you are in," he said gently, "so I need you to lift your hands above your head." Ok, this was no problem; she was just in a very vulnerable position to the man that she dreamed about every night. She slowly lifted her hands above her head, and closed her eyes. She suddenly felt warm hands softly touch her side. They were feather soft tracing the outline of each rib slowly working their way down. Every touch was like torture to her. She slowly opened her eyes and watched him. He was utterly fascinated with her body, and was watching her shiver as his touch drift down wards. The soreness, her aches, and pains swiftly disappeared as she watched the silent samurai gently caress her tired body. It felt so good that he was touching her, that she accidently let out a tiny whimper for more. Kyuzo snapped out of his trance and quickly met her gaze.

"Nothing is broken," he said. He pulled out a tiny vile from a coat pocket and emptied it contents out onto his hand. Deep blue goo this time was gently rubbed onto her body, but this time instead of the burning it felt like it was numbing the pain away.

"That feels better, what is it," she asked trying not to think about what just happened like two minutes ago.

"An old family recipe for sore and bruised muscles," he replied as he wiped the excess of with clean linen, and put back his black leather gloves. He stood up brushed the dirt off his clothes and looked down at her. "Rest for a bit and if you feel up to it come have dinner with us, if not I will bring you some when we are finish," he said. Nari just looked up at him, still without a shirt on and just a breast band.

"Ok, thank you again," she replied quietly. He nodded at her.



"My lady," and with that he left. She sighed as she picked up her shirt. She slowly put it back on because the stuff he put on her sides still worked great, it was just that she was still a little sore. She laid down, and just relaxed and thought about what in the world just happened. She drifted into light sleep, and woke up a few hours later. The sun was just starting to set, and dusk meant she didn't miss dinner. She touched her sides, and head. Still a bit tender, but up for a short walk a dinner with friends. She slowly got up and stretched a bit. She looked around and noticed Kevet wasn't there. Must be eating with the guys. That dog couldn't say no to a descent meal and Nari couldn't blame him. She walked out of the hut, and slowly trudged over to the center of the village. Walking never felt so painful to her. But what was that the guys said, 'Pain is weakness leaving the body.' I think that was Kikuchiyo's favorite saying. She smiled at the thought. Things were looking up. All of the sudden she felt a knife blade at her throat, and a hand clamped over her mouth.

"So this is the infamous Nari, pleasure," a low voice said behind her, and started to drag her to the forest. Nari tried to struggle as hard as she could, but there is only so much she could do with a knife at her throat. She cursed herself at forgetting her daggers back at the hut. This was not good. She saw the village disappear behind the thick brush of the forest, as she kept get dragged back farther and farther into darkness. He then threw her to the ground, and Nari tried to scramble away, but he tackled her down again. The attack was now straddling her holding both her hands above her head with only one of his, and the other holding a knife to her throat.

"Well now that we are alone we can have a proper conversation," the attacker said to her. The man looked disgusting with half is teeth missing, dirt and grime covered, smelling like something that died a year ago, and breath that could kill a cow. He leaning forward only inches away from her face and laughed. Nari flinched as his spit came at her face.

"Get off me you putrid piece of slime, if you don't you'll be sorry," she growled at the kidnapper. He laughed again launching more saliva and her.

"Do you mean you would be samurai, or your would be defensive daggers. I could take down either one," he laughed t her. "And now that I got you I can deliver the samurai's prized jewel to the grand magistrate and give the Nobuseri their information. You see love; I have been spying on this pathetic attempt of a rebellion for the last couple of weeks and telling the Nobuseri all your little secrets."

"You son of a bitch, you work for those bastards, and you work for the magistrate. Your disgusting little worm, don't you realize that once the magistrate gets me he'll kill you on the spot and I wouldn't doubt that the Nobuseri would do the same thing. You're basically a walking corpse," she spat at him. He hit her over the side of her face with the hilt of his dagger, and she felt the blood instantly run down her face, and pool in her mouth.

"Shut up you little samurai whore!" he screamed in her face. He then leaned closer to her so his mouth brushed up against her cheek. "You want to know a secret, the Nobuseri are sending their first wave in two weeks. The villagers and samurai know nothing about this. They are in for a big surprise when they come rolling in, and all your precious samurai will be killed. Especially the red one, he touched what was not his," he whispered in her ear.

"I belong to no one," she yelled at him, and tried to buck him off, but was all in vain since he was about three times her weight. She wasn't going down without a light and this annoyed the kidnapper to no end. He backhanded her, but she still kept struggling. Nari suddenly cried out in pain. She felt as he buried the dagger deep in her shoulder, and she yelled out in agony.



"All was told was to bring you in alive, they said nothing about having you a broken bloodied," he said leaving the knife in her shoulder. Nari started to back out as she felt the animal claw at her shirt. It was a bit harder without a knife to cut it, but the bastard finally tore it. No, not like this never like this. She was waiting for the animal to keep going with his assault onto her breast band, but suddenly felt his weight being lifted off of her.

"Not like this," she whispered as darkness consumed her, and she stopped fighting it.



Kyuzo paced outside the village elders hut. They were treating Nari for her new wounds, and none of the samurai were permitted to enter. He was dam lucky that he found her just in time, he saw him rip her shirt and his anger consumed him. Beheading someone never felt so good. The kidnapper never touched her skin though, that Kyuzo was grateful for. He was so angry at himself. He always knows where Nari was, yet today he did not. He was so wrapped up in what happened treating her wounds that he did not even notice the presence outside the hut when he left. When he heard her scream during dinner, he could not run fast enough. All he was thinking was please let her be ok. But he felt like he failed her. For the first time in his life Kyuzo was scared of what could have happened say he been only a few minutes later.

"She is doing fine great samurai, she is just resting," the healer said as she stepped out of the hut. Just then Shichiroji and Gorobei joined the samurai and Kyuzo could not take his rage anymore. He took out one of his blades and charges Shichiroji. The blond samurai barely had enough time to pull out his extendible Naginata which was quickly thrown from his grasp and was slammed against the wall of the hut. He held the edge of the blade across the blond's samurai's throat.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't take your head off," he said in a very low voice. All the samurai just watched in shock. They knew why he was mad, but was a little hesitant in getting involved since Kyuzo was by far the best samurai there and probably could take all of them down.

"Calm down Kyuzo," Gorobei said trying to defuse the situation. Kyuzo quickly pointed the sword at the old entertainer.

"Stay out of this old man," he growled at Gorobei, and quickly returned his attention and sword back to Shichiroji. "Tell me why I shouldn't kill you were you stand for your failure," he hissed at him.

"It was just an accident," Shichiroji choked out since Kyuzo was holding him by the throat. Kyuzo eyes burned with rage at that statement.

"ACCIDENT?! You failed; you said you would keep an eye on the spy. This was your plan. You feed the spy the information you wanted and made sure the he didn't hurt anyone. ESPECIALLY HER!" he roared at the samurai.

"He got passed me, I don't know how, but we all thought that you would be watching her," he spat back at Kyuzo. Kyuzo's eyes widened a bit, but he quickly regained his composure. He lifted the blond samurai off the ground by his neck.

"Now you listen, and listen good. The next brilliant plan you have that put her in any sort of harm be it physical, emotional, or just a scraped knee, I will kill you. I don't care about your excuses, or 

that it wasn't your job, or you thought that someone else was doing whatever happened. I will kill you. I don't care if I have to stab you in the back, or just cut your head off. I will kill you, so you better think long and hard about your plans from now on," he said in a very low voice. He then released him, and he fell to the ground in a heap coughing trying to get air to his strained lungs. Kyuzo then whirled around and looked at Kambei. "Do you have something to say about that?" he questioned. Kambei sighed and shook his head.

"No," he replied. Kyuzo snorted and walked into the elders hut. It was about five times the size of his and Nari's, but didn't care about frivolous things like that. All he cared about was Nari. He went over to the bed that held Nari and sat next to it. She was curled into a little ball, blankets wrapped around in a little cocoon. She looked so peaceful as she slept. He smiled at the fact that she clenched her hands into fist as she slept. He never wanted to lose her; he never wanted to lose this feeling he had when he was around her. It was at that moment he realized that he would do anything for her, die for her. Better him than having her suffer or worse. He would move the heavens and earth just to see her smile, and he would die a happy man if that smile would be for him. His heart hurt for a second when he realized how close he was to losing her. Never again would they be in that situation. He would make sure that this never happened to her ever again. He would protect her from the magistrate and his insane son. He will make sure that she is safe. Never again, he thought to himself, as he sat against the wall of the hut, only a few feet away from Nari in case of everything. He put his hand over his eyes, and Kyuzo fell into a very light sleep with nothing but Nari on his mind.

Soft moaning echoed in his head, and Kyuzo's eyes shot opened and looked over at Nari. She was shifting ever so slightly, and he knew she was waking. He came over and knelt by her sides, praying that he would see her beautiful blue eyes soon. Her eyes slowly opened as she focused on him. She gave a tiny smile as she held out her hand to him. Kyuzo hesitated, but only for a split second as he grasped her hand with his gloved one.

"You rescued me didn't you," she asked in a soft voice. He gave a slight nod to that. She frowned as if trying to remember when he came in to save her.

"I got to him before he could do anything, that I promise," he said softly. She smiled at him and gave his hand a slight squeeze with all the strength she had, but Kyuzo noted that it was so weak. She turned on her side so she was facing him, and studied him

"You want to tell me something," she stated in that soft innocent voice that he could not refuse. She needed to know, and he just hoped that she could find a bit more forgiveness in her heart that she kept giving him even though he didn't deserve such a thing.

"We have been tracking that spy ever since he came into the village. We have been giving him intelligence that we want the Nobuseri to have so all they have is fake information when they come to the battle. We have been working there spy link, and it almost cost you your life because we took our eye off him only for a second," he confessed looking at the ground. He did not want to see the look of betrayal in her eyes. He did not want to see the damage he caused on her heart.

"Well I would have done the same thing," she replied. Kyuzo looked up and gazed into her eyes, her beautiful, perfect eyes.

"Our mistake, our failure almost cost you your life or something far worse," he said not wanting to actually say that she was seconds away from getting raped, and had a knife sticking out of her shoulder when he found them.



"Hey I knew we were due for something bad to happen, and I am just glad that we were able to take care of it so fast. And now I got a real battle scar. Gorobei and Kikuchiyo say that girl dig battle scars so maybe the guys will like mine. What do you say, you think I could get a few look from this beauty," she giggled softly rubbing the bandage over her shoulder. She felt that was also held with stitches, but it didn't hurt this time. At least she was growing a high pain tolerance. Kyuzo looked at her like she was crazy, yet he wouldn't have it any other way. He gently brushed a strand of hair from her face, and saw how her cheeks instantly blushed. For some reason he enjoyed the effect he had on her.

"What's wrong," she asked.

"Just making sure you aren't a ghost, or a dream. I don't want this to all disappear," he said softly looking at her. Just then, ruining the perfect moment they were having the wolf-dog came running in to the hut. He ran to the other side of the bed, put his front two paws on the edge of the bed, intently sniff her, and lick her on the nose. Looks like he was not the only one that missed her presence, and was worried for her health.

"Kevet," she laughed trying to push him away. The wolf-dog, gently hoped up on the bed and laid down on her feet just to make sure she wouldn't go anywhere without him knowing. Kyuzo would have done the exact same thing in his position.

"So you know that they are planning their first wave in two weeks," Nari whispered. Kyuzo looked back at her and saw traces of fear now in her eyes. All he could do now was just nod. "So what now?" she questioned. He looked into her deep blue eyes.

"We go to war," he answered with a grim look.

_AN: well there you have it. I hope you all like it, and next time I will do the first wave of Nobuseri against the village. Hopefully all goes well. And again please read and review. The more people review the faster I will put more stuff up. Well I hope you all enjoy it!_


	4. Chapter 4

_AN: OH MY GOSH!! Before you get out your pitchforks and torches let me get down on my knees and beg forgiveness. (Gets down on knees) I'M SO SORRY FOR IT TAKING THIS LONG!! But this chapter is almost twice the size as the last two. 7,621 words of Kyuzo goodness. Need I say more? And let me just say all you guys rock all sorts of world. REVIEWS!! If you all didn't know I am a review junkie and if I don't get reviews I start to get the shakes. More reviews the fast this comes out! Yes I know, that probably sounded like blackmail, extortion, or bribery. Take it how you will. So I want to take the time to thank- __**stela, **__**KuroiYuki04,OrEo, TheRamusGirl, DarkMagicArcher, NO2, and Opalescent-Hearts-!**__Thank you guys, all of you rock. Oh and I have been told that I accidently left anonymous reviews disabled, but I quickly ratified the situation so now EVERYONE can review. All are welcome. Again sorry I took so long, it just took me a bit longer than usual to find my muse for Kyuzo. ;) Oh, yes I am aware I have terrible spelling. I said before, and I will say again. I am very sorry for it. I don't think my story is riddled with them, so hopefully no one is actually having problems understanding the story. Some people were bad with math and science in school, for me it is spelling and grammar. I am not sure about a beta, and am very unsure of someone coming in changing the story. So I am still on the fence about that. But I say again I do not think my story is riddled with errors. So without further adieu, I give you the continuing saga of Nari in light of the red moon._

_**Disclaimer: I don't own samurai 7, I don't own Seven samurai. I am just a lowly college student is does this for spare time. However, Nari and Kevet are mine so please don't use them without asking me. It would make me sad.**_

Nari sighed as she watched the mass number of arrows come flying at the multiple targets. It not that she didn't want to be out here, however, she had been sitting in the dirt all day and her backside was really killing her. If she left she knew he would stop the practice to follow her. He never left her side since the incident, and he actually wanted to stop training the farmers to watch her, but Nari knew if that happened the village chance of surviving would be slim to none. So Nari came up with the compromise that she would watch the training so Kyuzo could be with her too. Kambei looked so relieved when she offered the compromise; he thanked her every day for the past week. It was no big deal doing this, it was just her butt was now completely numb and she had to shift like every minute to stay somewhat comfortable. Kevet was running up in down the length of the archery range sniffing anything and everything. She told him he could not run around in the middle because he would probably get shot with an arrow. So Nari checked in on him every few minutes to make sure an arrow was not sticking out of the dog. She looked at the target the men just shot at and noted that they were getting really good. They were all hitting the target almost on the bull's eye. She smiled at that fact, and trying to push the thought that this is just practice with no battle going on to the back of her head. What would happen when these men were shoved head first into the thick of a huge battle? Will these skill stay or will they disappear when they realize what they are truly up against? She sighed and just kept watching. She must have drifted off into space because only a few minutes later she felt a hand on her shoulder. She practically jumped five feet into the air, and then quickly turned to see the assailant. Kyuzo was crouched next to her with an eyebrow raised.

"Are you well?" he questioned



"Yep," she answered smiling back at him. He kept the eyebrow raise and just looked at her curiously.

"I promise I am fine," she said not knowing if she was trying to assure him or herself. He slowly turned his head and looked at something at the far end of the range opposite from the targets. She followed his eyes and saw a bow and a quiver full of arrows sitting neatly on the ground. She looked back at the red samurai utterly confused.

"Would you like to try some more?" he gestured towards the weapons. Nari's eyes widened, she had been trying to learn how to use a bow with her dagger, but besides the lesson Kyuzo gave her when he was trying to apologize, she never really had the chance to practice anymore.

"Really?" and he just gave a slight nod. He stood up and held out a glove hand to her. She took with no hesitation at all, and he helped her stand up. He then led her over to the bow and quiver still holding on to her hand. Nari loved the feeling, and relished in these small moments they had together. They kind of an unspoken, weird, backwards relationship that formed between them. They knew that each had feeling for the other, but really never acted upon them. They never talked about their feelings, and to an unknowing eye it just looked like they were friends. They wanted something, but this could not happen during the dawn of a war starting. However there were some rules to this relationship they had. Kyuzo would not run any man through, especially Heihachi, and Nari would make sure to keep all friendship with the opposite sex just friendships. She knew darn well Kyuzo was VERY possessive and would not falter to impale any man who desired what was his. She knew that he considered her to be his and it kind of made her flustered, but she did not want anyone else. She often laughed at herself thinking that this one of the weirdest relationships ever, but she wouldn't have it any other way. She quickly picked up the quiver and slid it over her back, and picked up the bow. She took out an arrow from her quiver and fitted the notch onto the string. Then she drew the bow looking intently at the target and trying to fidget because Kyuzo was circling her this entire time watching her with those dark eyes. He kept going around her, studying her, and honestly it made her feel very self conscience yet so excited all at once. Then all of the sudden from behind her, a hand slipped over her right and left hand. Even though he wore leather gloves, his touch still felt so warm. She felt his breath on the back of her neck, and it took all of her self control not to shiver.

"You do not need a death grip on the bow, just a firm one," he spoke softly into her ear. That time she did give a slight shiver, but Kyuzo didn't say anything about it if he noticed it or not. She slowly relaxed her grip, and tried really hard to think about something else then the hands that were on hers. "Bring in your feet a bit. They do not need to be so far apart," she heard him say as he hooked his foot around her leg to bring it closer to her other. He positioned her until her feet were shoulder length apart. "Can you remember this stance?" he questioned.

"Yes," she squeaked back. Nari didn't know where she got the will power to keep her eyes straight ahead, but she thanked the heavens for it. She had to contain so sort of poise and dignity or she would most like do something without thinking first.

"When you pull back the bow keep the arm you draw with a bit lower," she felt him guide her right arm down a bit so it was straight. "Let the hand touch your lips as guide." He brought their hands right to the edge of her lips, but unfortunately his hand was on top of her so she felt the soft leather gloves on her checks and lips. _Oh my gosh, Oh my gosh, Oh my gosh_, she thought she was going to have a heart attack. "Let your feet be your anchor and your center, and concentrate on the target. Visualize it; there is nothing else in the world right now. See the target become bigger in your mind, the bull's eye 

grows. See it come closer and larger with every second. Watch it until it seems like it is only inches away from you. Then let the arrow fly." His voice was so memorizing and she followed everything he said. She stared at the target until the sounds of thee wind faded into nothing, the crackling of the lit torches all around disappeared, the echoing of creatures of the night vanished, the sound of Kevet digging for some unknown treasure left, and she was left in complete silence. The other targets seemed to disappear, houses vanished, and it was just her and a target in an empty field. She can do this, she needed to do this. The black and red target seemed to grow in front of her eyes, and she could now make at all of the stripes on the target. The red center growing and it seemed like all of time stopped, and she let go of the string. She blinked as she heard the arrow tip impale the target, and slowly opened her eyes to see her crowning glory. There dead center was her arrow standing proud for all to see. Nari felt two arms wrap around her waist, pulling her tightly to the chest of her protector.

"Congratulations," he whispered into her ear, his lips lightly brushed up against her cheek. They stayed out on the range for about an hour more so they were sure she could shot without his help. She was surprised at how good she was, and thoroughly enjoyed the fact that she was a lot better than the farmers only putting a quarter of practice time than what the farm did. When they finally called it a night Nari went to sleep with a huge grin on her face. She wasn't thinking about bandits, magistrates, or farmers, what clouded her mind was the color red.

She woke up the next morning sore that the nights before since her run in with the spy. She still a bandage wrapped around her shoulder, and every time she moved she felt her stitches move too. She sighed slowly moving her arm, and lightly rubbing the wound.

"Nari," she heard her name softly behind her. She slowly turned and saw Kyuzo standing there with breakfast with concern clouding his eyes. She then realized that she looked like she was in pain, which she was but that is not the point, now Kyuzo was worried about her. She quickly dropped her hand from her shoulder and gave an innocent smile

"I'm fine I promise. I am just stretching out, getting my arm warmed up," and Kyuzo just raised his eyebrow slightly. She really did need to work on acting convincingly because so far she has a terrible track record. He still stood there just watching her, and she fidgeted like always under his close gaze. He just let out a breath and handed her breakfast. Then he tossed a piece of bacon to Kevet who devoured it whole. They ate in silence after that, Kyuzo finishing first and waiting patiently for Nari. Once they were done they walked side by side on their way toward the range. Nari didn't ask anymore because she knew that arguing was futile, and got her no were so she just followed quietly.

"Well here are two people I haven't seen in ages," a joyful voice echoed behind them. Nari turned around and a huge grin emerged on her face, and Kyuzo just stopped walking and sighed because he knew darn well who it was. "Oh and the fuzzy one I haven't seen him in a while either." Kevet bound towards the voice tail wagging excitedly.

"Gorobei you saw us yesterday at dinner," Nari giggled at the entertainer as she watched him scratch the dog's belly. Yes, but when was the last time we spent time together? This poor entertainer has no one to entertain," he exclaimed while pouting. Nari just giggled again watching the old entertain fake upset emotions. "That's why I was hoping you and the fuzzy one would spend the day with me, or at least until dinner, and then I'll give you back," he winked at her. Gorobei now had Kyuzo full attention when he heard all of this. His eyes were ablaze as he marched towards Gorobei.



The old entertainer wanted to take Nari away, HIS Nari, like hell he would let that happen. She already got attacked once when he wasn't by her side, and he made a vow that he wouldn't let that happen again. With his eyes full of rage, Kyuzo started to advance on Gorobei like a predator stalking its prey. Gorobei saw the silent samurai was less then pleased with his request, and slowly back away from the red samurai who suddenly had the impulse to commit a very violent murder.

"Now Kyuzo my good man, let's talk about this first. She will be more then safe with me, and I even promise not to take her into the woods. We will just walk around the village," Gorobei said trying to reason with him. Kyuzo glared at the man, he had no patience right now.

"Why?" Kyuzo asked in a very low voice so that only Gorobei would hear him. Nari was still a good twenty feet behind them unsure on what to do in this situation.

"Because she needs to relax, I mean look at her, she is stressed out beyond her wits. Yes I know you want to protect her, but that also means she needs her emotions protected too. She is having the full effect of a war, when she shouldn't be. Come on; just let her go, at least until dinner. After dinner she will be back in your protection. For her Kyuzo," he replied in a low voice. Kyuzo stopped advancing on the entertainer. He sighed and slowly turned around. He stared into her sapphire eyes searching for something, and he found it. He defiantly noticed something was very wrong with her, and he knew that all this preparation for war was it. Her eyes were starting to fade from the once bright blue of their former selves. Was it his fault, for hurting her on the inside? Then again war changes everybody, and no one is safe. Nari stared back at him with that curious expression she gave when she wanted to know, but was too afraid to ask. He knew what he had to do. He moved slightly to the side giving her a clear shot to Gorobei, but still kept his dark eyes on her. Her eyes widen a bit.

"Really?" she whispered feeling unsure of herself. "I won't go if you don't want." She looked deep into his eyes. She wanted his approval of this which made him mad at himself, but at the same time gave him a slight ego boost. He gave a slight nod. She gave him a warm smile, the kind that he would literally move the earth and the stars for. The kind he would kill for to see every morning and every night. He knew he would do anything for her. She walked up slowly to him, quickly gave him a peck on the cheek before he realized what she was doing and ran after Gorobei. Kyuzo stood rooted in the spot, her warmth and fragrance still lingering on his cheek. Another one of the many reasons he would do anything for her, with a reward like that he felt like he could take on the entire world. The faint traces of a smile appeared on his lips as he made his way towards the range with the waiting farmers. He didn't mind it anymore, he didn't mind anything anymore. He was protecting a bunch of poor farmers; he didn't care because at the same time he was protecting her. Time started to race by until the night before the Nobuseri was finally upon them. Kyuzo became more cautious of Nari and her exposure to the war. He made sure she had her alone time just to relax, but was always nearby.

It was getting dark, and he started to look for her. He just got done giving the farmer some last tips and training before tomorrow, when all hell would break out. Where was she though? He used all of his tracking skills, and found her easily. She was in a clearing on the outskirts of the village. She was fighting an invisible opponent with her twin daggers. His eyes became amused as he watched her fight with a phantom that was giving her a run for her money. He stayed in the shadows to make sure that she didn't see him because he knew how flustered she got when he watched her. He noted how gracefully she moved in all of her attacks. She did not waste any energy over flourishing her attacks, and kept them all very precise and clean. He then wondered if she would really be ready for tomorrow with 

really enemies and a very real death. His heart gave a little pang of worry when all these thoughts entered his head. He quickly shook all those horrible thoughts away. That would never happen. His eyes started to dance mischievously as he got an idea. He silently pulled a sword from it scabbard and stalked up behind without making a sound. When she turned to attack an invisible phantom that snuck up behind her, her daggers came down and was blocked by a real sword. She quickly gave a tiny yelp, and tripped over her feet, fell back, and landed on her butt. Kyuzo was both amused and scared as hell at her reaction. He just watched her on the ground looking at him. She had her hand over her chest trying to slow down her heart rate. Apparently he gave her quiet the scare.

"Kyuzo," she squeaked. He loved when she did that. "I didn't hear you." He cocked his head to the side still gazing at her.

"I know," his eyes still locked with hers. His eyes slowly floated to the side to the fallen daggers, and slowly returned to her. Her eyes followed his and looked at her weapons. "Should I be worried?" he questioned. She looked back at him puzzled. Then her eyes flickered as she realized what he meant.

"Oh well, I don't do that all the time. You scared me, and the Nobuseri are very loud so that won't happen again," she quickly rambled. He raised an eyebrow as if to say, 'is that so?' He held out the hand that wasn't still holding his sword, and helped her to her feet.

"Would you care to spar?" he asked. She quickly looked up at him as if he was crazy.

"Are you serious?" he tilted his head to the side and studied her.

"Why wouldn't I be?" he simply replied. Her eyes were still wide like a trapped rabbit staring at a predator. "I promise I will go easy if that gives you more comfort." Her whole expression changed as she obviously didn't like that crack and stuck out her tongue at him. He just gave her a look as she walked over to her daggers and scooped them up. She twirled them around in her hand a few times, and then took a defensive stance as she look at him. He just watched her with him eyes clearly amused, but the rest of his features were complete static.

"You ready? Just wanted to warn you I got really good so I don't under estimate me," she growled at him clearly all riled up.

"I never do," he simply stated. She charged him with all the new skill she recently acquired lingering in her head. Of course however, he dodged and blocked all of them without putting out any effort. It started to irritate her that he was staying purely defensive while she attacked him, or was he doing that on purpose. Was he trying to make her lose her energy off of her attacks? She growled at that thought. She lunged at him, her two daggers slicing across, but he leapt over her and landed a few feet away just watching her.

"You know when people spar each other it consists of BOTH people engaging in battle," she growled at him. He just cocked his head to the side.

"If that is what you wish," then she blinked and he disappeared. She whirled around trying to find out where he went. No trace, no sound, no nothing, the man was a ghost. That's when she turned around again and saw him coming right at her. She put up her daggers to defended, and when both swords came down on them, she felt the aftershock of the force all the way to her bone. He hooked one of her swords between her daggers, and twisted it out of her grasp sending it flying several feet to the side. She lunged at him with one dagger left, coming in low trying to catch him off guard. Her plan 

horribly back fired, he swept his foot under her feet and she tumbled forward sending her last dagger flying. She tried to get up, but suddenly he straddled her hips grabbed both her wrists with one hand and held them above her head, and had a sword to her heck. Well, she didn't expect it to go that bad. He had her good, and she sighed as she mentally admitted her defeat. She then looked up into his dark eyes. She was in a certain spot having him on top of her with a sword, but she was anything but scared.

"You did that on purpose," she grumbled pouting at losing. He just watched her very amused at the fact she was sulking like a child that just lost a game.

"You asked for it," he simply reminded her.

"Yeah, yeah," she mumbled. She turned her head to glare off the side to show her obvious displeasure at being pinned. He slowed returned his sword to its scabbard, but still stayed on top of her and held her hands above her head. He wasn't too sure that he wanted to give up this position quiet yet. She then realized that he was still on top of her holding her down. It sent a shiver down her spine, but at the same time made her a little curious. "What are you doing," she whispered quietly eyes still locked with his. He held her gaze, he studied her, watching her emotions, and also trying to come up with a good explanation. Then something clicked in his mind and he softly growled to himself. How could he be so stupid to not realize it?

"You do know that you will not be joining in the battle," he stated in a low and dangerous voice. Her eyes looked at him in shock. Apparently this was news to her, and he should have seen this coming sooner with all the training she had been dong.

"What you can't, I need…," she started to argue, but he lowered his head until it was only inches away from hers, and gave her a look to silence herself.

"Do you really think you can win this argument?" he questioned eyes turning dark. "And in this position?" he added as his eyes briefly roamed down her form before returning to his eyes.

"Well," she paused to look at the compromising position she was in then turned back to him, "you put me here, and the table can turn whenever I want!" He just raised an eyebrow at her claim. He tilted his head to the side as an invitation to show him what she could do. Nari got even more flustered and started to struggle under him. She tried to pull at her arm, wiggle free, do anything, but nothing worked and she was clearly not going anywhere. "Well I guess the tables are not turning today," she mumbled to herself, "but I could change them if I wanted to!" she added to make sure he knew that she still had some kind of power. She didn't know what power, but she still had something.

"I never doubted you skills, but you still are not coming to war with us tomorrow. You will be with the rest of the women and children," he stated again. Her eyes started to blaze at his order, and she struggled some more.

"How are you going to stop me!" she hissed at him. He gave her an inquiring glance wanting to know if she wanted to take this farther. She just glared up at him refusing to back down. Well then, Kyuzo wasn't the type of man to back down from a challenge. He put more pressure on her hands above her head, and ground his hips into hers. He felt her hips rise a bit to meet him, and also heard a startled squeak. Nari immediately stopped her struggling and looked at him with wide eyes.

"You know darn well I could be very persuasive if I wanted to," he whispered into her ear. He let his free gloved hand slide slowly down her side to rest on her hip. Her back arched only a fraction when 

he did this, but he still took notice of it. "You understand my meaning?" She just numbly nodded her head as she kept her big eyes on him. He was surprise on how responsive she was, when he merely played with her. She must have never lain with a man before, and at this thought Kyuzo felt a shiver go down his spine. He quickly regained his composure, and stared down at her with cool collect eyes. "I am glad we have come to an understanding, now we must go to sleep now for we will need our rest for tomorrow," and without another word he got up from her, scooped her up in his arms, and carried her back to their hut. No words were exchanged and the fell into a deep sleep dreaming warm fuzzy dreams.



Nari couldn't believe she was doing this. Even after that display Kyuzo gave her last night, a slight shiver went through her body at that thought, and she is still going through this. She was standing in line with all the archers, dressed in baggy black pants, and a black shirt that was two sizes too big, looking like a man, ready to go to war. If Kyuzo catches her, she is so dead. She had on a black bandana over her hair to disguise her even more. She was very proud of herself that she actually pulled off this look, but know was a little hesitant in wondering if being here was a good idea. There was a thick mist over the entire village, the valley, and over the one bridge into the village. Right now the farmers were going to their assigned post, getting ready for the battle. The mass of them were on a ledge overlooking the bridge. Only one way to get into the village and it made sense to mass the troop there, so they were all walking in a single file line to their positions, and no one was making a sound. There was an eerie silence over the farmers. Nari was getting very nervous now as she followed the man in front of her. She kept her head down as she passed Shichiroji he didn't seem to notice her. She held onto the bow she was given as if it was only lifeline. Almost there, she was so close to fighting in this battle, but like always it seemed too easy. A vice like grip suddenly appeared on her arm, and threw her to the side against the cliff wall. It didn't hurt it was just jarring, and stunned her a bit so she didn't know what was going on. Arms suddenly appeared on either side of her, trapping her against the cliff side. She looked up and met the very angry eyes of Kyuzo. The other farmers in line with her stopped to look at the spectacle.

"Keep moving," he barked over his shoulder and turned back to his quarry. His dark eyes ablaze with furry. He leaned in close to her so he was only inches away from her. She tried to lean back, but her attempts were futile in escaping.

"May I ask what are you doing here, when you specifically said you wouldn't come?" he said in a dangerously low voice.

"I'm here to help," she squeaked. His eyes widened at that comment, and she lowered her eyes trying to avoid the wrath that was coming her was. He grabbed her chin and forced it up so she looked at him.

"Didn't we go over this last night?" he hissed. Nari was so tired of feeling helpless, and always needing so one to save her. She was done with all of this, and she was determined that she would finally stand up for herself. That meant however, that she would have to go through Kyuzo first.

"No. I want to do this. I want to fight too. I am sick and tired of running and letting others fight my battle. Part of the reason they are here is for me, and the least I can do is fight too!" She just poured her heart and soul out to him absolutely refusing to be sent away. "Besides if you send me away I will come back just in a different spot. At least this way you won't have to worry too much about me," she tried to throw in so positive points to this rough plan of hers.



"You might get killed, or worse captured and sent back to HIM!" he threw back at her.

"So might you," she argued. He just stared at her, apparently not sure what to offer as a rebuttal. She just met him with an equally dark glare. She wasn't just going to let everyone she knew go off and potentially get killed. Nari was going to fight like hell to keep all of this, her new life, her new friends, her new…Kyuzo. He sighed and looked off to the side, he looked defeated and tired. Then he looked back at her eyes turned hard and cold.

"You will not leave my side, and you will do everything I say without a discussion. Are we clear?" Nari just nodded her head; she could do that no problem. He studied her a bit long to make sure she was sincere. "Come," he said as he grabbed her hands and lifted her up. He put his hand on the small of her back and guided her through the units of farmers ready to die for their homes. They finally stopped walking and Kyuzo gestured her to stay. He then started to walk away going in the direction of a man in white. Nari almost gave a gasp when she saw it was Kambei, but kept her cool. He would never agree to this in a million years. She watched as the two exchanged brief words, and Kyuzo gave a nod and walked back to her. He started to guide her again going back the way they came. They stopped again and Kyuzo gave her a look.

"Where are we going?" Nari questioned looking around seeing they were on the far side of the cliff face with the bridge hence far away from the impending battle. His eyes slowly start to rise up, and very hesitantly she followed his vision until she saw the top of the mountain the village was nestled in. While she was overwhelmed with the location of their destination, she did not notice Kyuzo wrap his arm around her waist.

"Hold on," he purred into her ear. Her arms automatically shot around his neck, and Kyuzo started to jump up the rock wall. He landed on leave surfaces, than sprang up to the next point. Nari clamped her eyes shit and buried her face in his shoulder. She felt his arm around her tighten her, and her momentary fear melted away, but she still kept her head buried in his shoulder. Finally it felt as if they stopped moving, but she didn't have the gut to look.

"Nari," he whispered to her still keeping a firm hold on her. She slowly pulled her head away from him, blinked a few times, and gazed at their new surroundings. Everything looked so small from up here, it all looked so insignificant. She started down at the tiny wood bridge and the farmer all getting ready. The mist was so thick that she could not see what was happening on the other side of the bridge. She then noticed that they were the only ones up there. She turned to look at him, but jumped slightly when he appeared right next to her. He looked out over the bridge and narrowed his eyes a bit. He was obviously thinking about something very important, so Nari just stayed silent.

"Do you see those two red rocks on the other side of the bridge?" he suddenly asked breaking the silence. Nari quickly turned to the bridge, leaned a bit forward, she squinted her eyes, and studied the far end of the bridge. Kyuzo waited patiently for her to answer in the positive or negative. Nari surveyed the other side deep gorge that she could still see that was not covered by the mist. She was about to say no to Kyuzo when something caught her eye. She snapped her head around and spotted two dull red rocks right by the bridge.

"Yes I see them," she squealed pointing to them. She didn't know why she was so excited for finding two rocks, but she was.

"Good when I tell you to, you will shot the one on the far right, ok?" Nari heart just stopped when she heard that bit of good news. That was like five times the distance of the range she practiced 

on, plus there would be a bunch of bandits blocking the shot, and she had a funny feeling she would only have one chance at this. "Before that moment we will provide cover fire if the enemy comes to close to our entrance." Nari still had her eyes on the rock she was suppose to shot at, a dozen questions running through her mind. She looked around and saw ten quivers full of arrows, and two bows. However the arrow were no ordinary arrow, because they had cloth wrapped around their tip soaked with some sort of oil, but still had the tip of the arrow showing. Nari took everything in, and a light went on in her head.

"You going to blow the bridge," she turned to look at Kyuzo. He was looking at her, probably studying her as she put everything together. "Why wait though until they are on it? Why not now?" she asked.

"If we blow the bridge with a lot of their units on it, that's the more we don't have to worry about. If we do it now, all those units will still be out there trying to find another way in," he explained as if he was telling this to a small child. Nari sighed, she guessed he was right. Take as many as you can out now, instead of later. Then some sort of sound echoed through the village and the cliffs the men were on. Kyuzo froze as he listened to it. To Nari it just sounded like some weird bird, but of course nothing is what it seems lately. Kyuzo then turned to face her.

"They are here," he simply said. So it begins. They each got a quiver, and Kyuzo put a torch between them. They notched an arrow in the bow, and lit it. Then they waited, that is until a deafening metallic sound echoed through the forest. Thousands of birds flew into the sky and scattered. An explosion ripped through the forest not too far from the bridge, sending a shock wave throughout the village. Everyone looked at the fire burning the forest, and moral started to shake.

"Everyone hold the line, be prepared! This is the moment we have been training for! This is the moment that decides your fate. Today you are not farmers, you are warriors. You are protecting your homes; you are protecting your village. You will remember this day for the rest of your lives, and the bravery of this village will echo through the history of man. The Nobuseri will remember this day as the day the farmers take back what is theirs!" A voice echoed through the hills, and Nari knew it was Kambei. Then like a wave in the ocean, sounds of cheering emerged from the entire village, and the roars of the farmers echoed back at the forest saying we are ready. A sentry emerged from the mist and stood on the bridge. Its metal armor polished, and its sword out for all to see. He then jerked his sword forward pointing at the village. Nari knew that it just started the charge. Dozens of the metal sentries emerged from the mist charging toward us. They looked like giant tin cans, which were floating in air, and carrying really big spears. She also saw regular soldiers armed with swords, dressed in their black armor, and black helmets that hid their face. Hundred started to appear on the bridge running towards battle. Nari looked down in horror at what she saw.

"Oh my god," she whispered. Kyuzo glanced over at her for a quick second then pulled back and released his arrow. The flaming arrow flew high and true. Nari watched as it hit the first sentry that ordered the charge. When the arrow impacted the metal armor, it blew up on contact. Nari jumped slightly at this and watched the sentry fall of the bridge and disappear into the deep abyss. After that a wall of flaming arrow were released and flew high into the sun. Then they watched as the Nobuseri were decimated by the rain of fire, but another wave come over the dead to keep going with the charge. Nari picked a target, a soldier with sword drawn and charging. She lined up the target aimed, and released the string. She watched as her arrow tore through the air and imbedded itself in the soldier's skull. She watched as the man she killed fell off the side of the bridge and fell to his grave. Another man just died at her hand.



"Don't stop, there are much more," a voice came over shoulder. She turned to look and saw Kyuzo take another shot. She wanted this and this is what had to be done. She took another arrow, lit it, and fired it. They kept going firing into the Nobuseri, and the Nobuseri kept sending wave after wave. Soon however they were getting to the other side, and Kambei and Gorobei were fighting in close combat. A sharp whistle pierced the air, and two huge boulders were catapulted into the enemy. Explosions erupted as dozens of sentries were crushed. Nari looked to the side and her eyes grew huge.

"Oh no," Kyuzo turned to her, and then saw what she was looking at. Two huge battle ships were advancing towards them. He put his fingers in his mouth and gave several high pitch whistles.

"Keep firing, we have to wait for them to come closer," Kyuzo said as he kept firing at the sentries that were battling with the samurai. Nari kept firing while still glancing at the battleships. They kept getting closer, and it felt as if her heart was going to jump out of her chest. Then another series and different pitch whistle echoed around them. Nari shot the arrow she had in her bow, and then felt a hand grab the scruff of her shirt. "Down," she heard as she was thrown to the ground and Kyuzo was on top of her shielding her. She opened her eyes and saw a huge ballista roaring towards the ships. It was made of a huge log that might have been at least one hundred feet long. They both looked up and watched the giant ballista pierce the first battleship. It worked, it really worked, and the farmers watched the ship crash into the forest. "Shit," she heard Kyuzo say and looked up. Coming at them were ten sentinels, the ones that Kyuzo protected her against on the mountain. Each had a sword in each hand, and their red metal coat was already stained with blood. Just where did these guys come from? "Get back!" he yelled at her. He dropped his bow, and pulled out his two swords. All ten of them slammed into the cliff, shaking the ground under her. They charged forward and circled around Kyuzo. They all started to attack, and Kyuzo just whirled around block each and every attack. Nari noticed something then, something very bad. Six, seven, eight, where were the other two. She quick turned around and saw the two red sentinels advancing on her. She had an arrow still in her bow so she quickly raised it up and fired at the closest one hitting it right in the green eye. However that still left one standing. She quickly dropped her bow and pulled out her two daggers.

"Kyuzo," she squeaked as she brought her daggers up to block the vicious attack. The sentinel fought totally different then Heihachi and Kyuzo. It was relentless, unwavering, and it was determined to bring her down. Every time she blocked its attacks she could fell her bone shudder. Then she heard an ear piercing whistle. What now? Nari could hear Kyuzo stringing together several curses.

"You need to get to your bow," all the sudden Nari heard. Say what? Fighting a really big red robot intent on killing her, no time right now to get a bow. She concentrated on not dying, and didn't respond. "Nari! We need to get ready!" he yelled again. She knew what he was talking about, and spat every curse word she knew, as she quickly spotted her bow in the dirt. She still had the quiver over her back so at least she had something in her favor. She blocked another attack and kicked the sentinel as hard as she could in its mid section and made a break for the bow. She quickly put her daggers back in their sheaths as she sprinted to the bow. She slid on the ground and quickly grabbed it. She rolled back as a sword suddenly impaled the ground the she was on, and she stumbled to her feet. Now that she didn't have her daggers to block this was going to be interesting. She pulled out an arrow as she dove to the side narrowly missing a metal foot impaling her gut. She shot a foot out, and kicked the thin metal appendage as hard as she could. To her utter surprise it worked as it stumbled over its self and fell. She shot up and drew her bow. There were no opening as dozens of sentries and soldier kept coming on the bridge. There wasn't that much time because who knew how long before the tin bucket back there would be on its feet. She kept scanning, kept watching, until, THERE! She shot her flaming arrow and watched it fly. She suddenly saw a second follow close behind. She stood there and watched as they 

both flew towards the two rock rocks. One, two, two perfect shots, then seconds later a deafening explosion rang through the air, as a monstrous explosion shot up thirty feet into the air. The once wooden bridge that connected the village to the rest of the world practically disintegrated before their very eyes. Hundreds of Nobuseri to a long fall to a watery death.

"Nari!" she heard a cry. She shifted to the side a bit too late as she felt a sword cut her arm. She fell to the ground, and grabbed her wound. She looked up and shock, and saw the red machine get ready for the final blow. Before she could blink, a long silver sword suddenly imbedded itself in the sentinels' head and it fell to the ground in a big heap. She looked at it, shocked, scared, angry, but mostly shaking in fear. She looked up and saw Kyuzo approach her with a look of worry in his eye. She opened her mouth to say something, but no sound would come out. She looked at the heap of metal then back at him and tired to say something, but again nothing came out. He come up behind her, sat down on the ground with her, wrapped his arms around her waist, and pulled her up against his warm solid chest. She just leaned back against his chest taking in his strength, his warmth, his security. He leaned his chin on her shoulder and just held her tightly. She leaned her head up against his and started to cry softly. Blood was still coming out of her wound on her arm, but she didn't care. She put her tiny hands on his, leaned back against him, and cried. Kyuzo didn't say a word he just held her. A few minutes she realized they were not alone. She looked up and saw the other six samurai look out over the battle field. Today was their day, but for how long? When would the Nobuseri come and take it all back and everyone knew they would come and take it back.

"What now Kambei?" Heihachi asked quietly. Kambei did not reply and just kept looking back over the war zone. No one said anything about Nari in Kyuzo arms, they could tell just by looking up where they were located that she had a good share of battle.

"Yeah come Kambei, we can't just wait around like a bunch of chickens with our heads cut off. We need a plan. We should go and storm them right now! Just blow them all to hell!" Kikuchiyo cried looking at the other samurai. Just then, as quick as a rattle snake, Kambei removed his sword from its scabbard and in the process took off Kikuchiyo's head. The other samurai took a step back from him, and Nari felt Kyuzo's arms around her tighten.

"Get me some rope," Kambei said in a dark voice.

_AN: SSSSOOOOOOO?? What did you think? A pretty epic chapter had to put in bits fluffyness, let Gorobei have a nice part here, and the battle scene was tough as all get out. I am not sure if the fluffyness is good or bad, or if the battle scenes are too much. (Yes I made up the word fluffyness. It just seemed to fit in here) Please review! Want to hear all of your comments. All are welcome! Me and Kyuzo welcome you all with open arms! ;)_


	5. Chapter 5

_First off I want to say thank you to my biggest fan stela! You keep me going. Second off I want to say I AM SO SORRY. I did not think it would take this long to update. I had school, work, and life just got in the way. I am so sorry. Hopefully I will not be this bad ever again. I want to thank my reviews, _stela, ssfrozenfire, Illegitimi, _and _Shade. _Thank you so much guys. I can't tell you how much I love you guys!! Well never mind my rambling, and without any further adieu I give the continuing sage of Light of the Red Moon!!! _

Nari franticly ran through the village. Her footsteps echoed through the empty town. She was still wearing her clothes that were covered in blood, sweat, oil, and more blood. As soon as she got down off the cliff, she just took off towards the village. She needed to find him, and put her mind at ease. She needed him to be there waiting for here. She stopped in the center of the village, quickly turned to all sides searching for any signs of life.

"Please god no," she whispered thinking of the worst. Then she heard a rustle to the side of her. She whirled around, and a huge grin appeared on her face as a wave of relief washed over her. Kevet came running towards her at full speed, and tackled her to the ground. She quickly threw her arms around him and held him tight making sure this was all real. "Hey there sweetie," she whispered as she stroked his silver fur. "Did you protect the women and children? Did you keep them all safe, and run away the big bad Nobuseri?" she asked. He gave a small yip and buried his nose in her chest. "Hey now you don't know where I've been," she giggled as she petted him. She then sighed with the knowledge of what was going to happen know. Word had gotten to the village that a small force of Nobuseri was only about an hour out from the village and approaching fast. They did not expect reinforcements to come that quick. She knew the plan the samurai had come up with, and while it was a brilliant plan, it scared the hell out of her.

"They're going to do something Kevet," she whispered as she buried her face in her fuzzy companion's fur. "He's going to give himself up," tears started to run down her face. "Oh Kevet." Nari cried on the dog just letting all of her emotions drain out of her. She finally looked up, with blood shot eyes, and turned her head towards where everyone was. "I guess we should go see them," she and Kevet both got up and slowly walked to where the big plan was getting ready to be executed. She slowly walked towards a mass of people gathered around three samurai. Nari stopped a good thirty feet from them and watch the farmers tie up the samurai. She saw a small squirrel like man tie ropes tightly around Kyuzo, and every time he jerked the rope to pull it tighter Nari flinched. Her eyes slowly rose up to meet the dark abyss of Kyuzo eyes just staring at her. He didn't even notice how tight the farmer was binding the ropes. She looked down at Kevet, and whined a bit ears back and leaning up against her. She knew at least she had his support. She slowly made her way toward Kyuzo, eyes still on the ground not able to meet his eyes. She stopped in front of him, but kept her eyes at her feet.

"Are you going to look at me?" he questioned softly. She shuffled her feet on the ground kicking up a bit of dirt.

"I don't want to cry again," she whispered.

"I am coming back," he replied.

"How do you? Something could happen, and none of you will come back. Then where would I be?" she knew she sounded extremely selfish but couldn't care less. In the heat of the moment she lifted her head to look him in the eyes, but immediately her gaze was caught and she could not look away.

"I promise I will come back to you," he said and his eyes bore deep in her soul tell her that this was so.

"I'll hold you to that," she replied. She quickly gave him a kiss on his cheek and ran off to where she was told to be for the exchange. It was very important she not be seen so she would be in the back of the farmers, in the shadow of one of the huts. She quickly got to her destination, leaned up against the building and slid down to the ground. How could this be happening? After everything they accomplish, and now it seemed like they were taking two steps backs. She closed her eyes after she felt Kevet cuddle next to her, and they waited patiently for the Nobuseri to come and get their prizes. A waiting game, this war had been reduced to a waiting game and everyone just sat and waited. Nari felt herself twitch at all of her pent up frustration and nervousness. All of the sudden a huge earthquake erupted from under her feet. Kevet yelp as Nari and him huddled together by the side of the house trying not to get hit by falling debris from the buildings nearby. All of the sudden a bunch a clay roof tiles came falling on them and they both yelped at the impact. Finally the chaos stopped. No more shaking, no more falling items, but what was that? Nari had her arms around Kevet; head buried in his fur, and when she felt the minute of silence she looked up. Dust was thick in the air, and there were several large tiles on them. She gently pushed them off, and checked both of them over for injuries. Nothing but a few bumps and bruises, thank goodness. She finally poked her head out from behind the house, and instantly felt the blood drain from her face. The whole village was overrun with Nobuseri. There were hundreds of the blacked armored soldiers, dozens of the sentinels, two huge armored mech-suits that must have been at least two hundred feet tall, and one battleship hovering over a rice field. She always wondered why they looked like giant black butterflies. The giant red suit was looking down at the samurai tied up, and all the villagers bowing before them.

"Well if it isn't the great and powerful Kyuzo. Tales of your skills and deeds have reached the far corners of the globe, and now you are here tied up. My, how the mighty have fallen," a stuck up metallic voice echoed from the giant metal bandit. Kyuzo just looked at him very unimpressed.

"Like wise," he replied calmly. Nari smacked her head at this obvious pissing competition. Why did guys always have to be this way? The red mech was furious at Kyuzo's jab at him.

"WHAT?! You accuse me of falling when it is you held prisoner?" he roared and a practically shook the earth beneath everyone. He took his huge one hundred foot sword high and swung it at Kyuzo. Nari squeaked and covered her eyes not wanting to watch this. "Enough of this foolishness," the red mech spat. Nari opened her eyes to see the tip of the sword only about a foot away from Kyuzo. "What happened to the other samurai? Where are the others? I have these three and the machines head, but there were seven samurai to start with." One of the farmers stood up while trembling in fear.

"We killed them great Nobuseri. They taught us how to use bow and arrows, and when we saw the error of our ways we shot them down in the forest as they ran," he whimpered. The red suit started to laugh.

"Killed by the people they swore to protect. I never knew you farmers were a bunch of murders," he cackled.

"We give these samurai and this rice as a gift to you great Nobuseri in hope you will forgive our foolishness," the farmer then stammered.

"Oh you got one thing right," the red mech stated as he pulled his sword up from the earth. "We will take the rest of your rice, all of it. And we will take the samurai, but it won't be because we are forgiving you. You stupid farmers forgot you place. You thought you could rise up out of the dirt you were put in, and now you think you serve purpose in this world. Well I got news for you, and you are sadly mistaken. Raid the village, take all the rice, kill them all!" he thundered. The black armored soldiers started to advance on helpless women and children with their swords brandished in order to spill blood of innocents.

"No!" Nari yelled as she and Kevet ran from their hiding spot. She could not watch this. She did not know the samurais plan, but she could not watch this. All the Nobuseri turned to look at her and started to charge her.

"Halt," a deep metallic voice now echoed through the village. All the Nobuseri backed off and even the red mech backed off. She looked up and saw a pure white mech suit slowly hover towards here.

"You are the girl," it stated in a deep voice. "You are the little flower that the world is obsessed with." Nari looked around frantic for some sort of idea. She had nothing so she decided to improvise. She took one of her daggers out of her belt and held it to her neck.

"Back off everyone right now or I kill myself," she growled trying to sound as convincing as she could. Immediately the white suit froze and she could feel Kyuzo gaze on her but did not look.

"Why would that matter to me," the white mech questioned.

"Because then you would have to explain to the grand magistrate why you let his prize kill herself when you were so close, and he will probably kill you for your incompetence," Nari kept the blade at her throat. She then heard something that surprised her, he started to laugh.

"You most defiantly do not disappoint. I finally met the girl who casted spells over the most powerful men in history to desire her over all else. The grand magistrate's son is supposedly stirring up hell in efforts to get you back, and the grand magistrate himself has become enthralled with you also. Not to mention seven samurai who carved their name in the record books with death and destruction answer your every beck and call," he cocked his head to the side still looking at her. Nari just glared back at him, eyes starting to burn with tears. "What are your terms," he then asked. Nari knew what he was asking; she knew there was no choice but to go with them. This was turning out to be a very bad plan.

"The villagers and the samurai will remain unharmed by you and your men," she whispered, but knew he still heard her.

"The samurai are still coming with us, but I will not kill them. Does that sound antiquate?" Nari was about to burst into tears as she was negotiating her own surrender. She dropped the dagger at her throat and took the other out of her belt and dropped it also. She fell to her knees, and felt her whole body go numb. What did she just do? She just gave herself up to the Nobuseri, who would turn her over to him. What did she just do? Two soldiers were suddenly on either side of her, grabbed her arms, and lifted her off the ground. The carried her to the battleship, still hovering over a field. Her head fell to her chest, as she was being drug along.

"Kyuzo calm, down. Don't do anything stupid," she heard whispering to the side of her. She looked up weakly and saw four soldiers holding Kyuzo as he just stared at her with wide eyes filled with fear and rage. She saw his whole body tense as she passed him, and she let her chest fall to her chest again. She closed her eyes trying to block all this out. She thought of everything that had happened over the past few months. She thought of every moment that brought her happiness, and she smiled weakly at all the precious memories she had to hold on to when she went back to him. All of the sudden she felt so cold. She opened her eyes, and found herself in a huge observation room. It was the biggest room she had ever seen because it fit the two mech suit in her comfortably with also the chance to move around if needed. All of the sudden the floor moved from under her and she began to raise up from the ground. A giant pillar sent her soaring up into the air and stopped one hundred feet off the ground. She was up very high. All of the sudden the wall opened up, and Nari jumped almost falling, but the two soldiers kept her steady. She looked and saw a giant oval screen was showing everything in front of the battle ship. This must have been the bridge.

"Do you like the ship, my flower?" she giant white mech suit suddenly asked. Nari twitched a bit, _flower_?

"You know the magistrate is probably going to kill you anyway once you give me to him," she said. The suit tilted its head, but still was looking down at her.

"I wish to tell you a story," it suddenly spoke. Nari just looked up at it not sure what to say. "Once upon a time there was a savage wolf that was stronger and faster than any other wolf in the land. No one dared messed with this wolf because most thought him to be a monster. One day when the wolf was patrolling his territory he came across a flower. It was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, and it was tucked away in the secret meadow of the forest that no one knew about. All of the sudden the flower turn and smiled at the wolf. 'Will you be my friend,' she asked out of the blue. The wolf did not know what to say. At first he was so entranced by her beauty and he was speechless, but then he realized what she said. 'Why do you want a monster as a friend,' he said gruffly. And the flower merely replied, 'I see no monster here.' The wolf decided to stay, and he and the flower talked the whole day. He started coming there day after day to talk to this beautiful flower that didn't see him as a monster, but as a friend. The wolf started to have deep feeling for the flower and grew to love her. One day, however a group of evil wolves followed him to the flower, and they also became entranced in the flowers beauty. They wanted her for themselves, so they decided to kill the wolf to take her. The wolf defended his flower for days and days, but started to grow tired. 'Leave me, save yourself,' the flower one day said to him. The wolf did not know what to do, so he acted quickly. He gently plucked the flower from the ground and ran. He ran for slow long and so hard, he knew no one would find them again. When he stopped to look at his flower, to his horror she was dying. 'No please don't leave me! I love you,' he cried not knowing what to do to end his flowers suffering. 'I have always loved you too,' was his flower's last words as she died in his paws. No matter how hard he tried to save the flower, he killed her like the monster he is. The wolf should have never agreed to be the flower's friend, a monster has no friend," Nari was shaking at the end of the story. She felt tears slide down her cheek.

"What's your point?" she whispered.

"No matter how hard you try you cannot, change the nature of a samurai. They are still just killing machines. Kyuzo his fooling himself," at the mention of his name, Nari felt her heart ache.

"What do you want from me," she spat. She was so tired of this game.

"You see, my little flower, you leave me at an impasse. I have two options to weigh right now, and I am not sure what to take. I can turn you and your samurai over to the magistrate and get a very handsome reward, or like you said take a chance he might kill me. However I weighing the second option even more," Nari froze not liking the sound of this.

"Which is," she asked regrettably, not really sure she wanted to hear the answer.

"I am considering just telling the grand magistrate that I never found you and keeping you for myself," he replied



Kyuzo sat crossed legged in his tiny little cell. His eyes were closed and he was trying to mediate, but failing miserably. He got out of his bindings a long time ago, and they were lying neatly around him. While his eyes were closed, he concentrated on finding his center, and needed to be emotionless because emotions are what get people killed. No matter how hard he tried, though, he couldn't get Nari out of his head. How could she rush into Nobuseri? Kyuzo wondered what a strange creature she was to be caged so willing. He clenched his fists at the thought of that white mech suit and her alone. This was not the plan, but of course everything went to hell. He growled in frustration as images of Nari kept flooding into his head while he was trying to stay calm. Then he heard a heavy object fall to the ground followed be a soft chuckle. Finally, the entertainer took his sweet time. He heard him tinker with the door until an audible clicked echoed throughout the cells.

"You haven't got yourself out yet young Katsu? The rope wasn't that hard, I remember being to get out of binds like since I was your age," he mused more to himself then the boy.

"I am sorry if I don't know any of your stupid circus tricks, now get me out of here," the boy growled back. Kyuzo snorted at the fact that they argued like a married couple. Just then at that moment the image of Nari and him arguing like that, over something so fruitless, with a ring on both of their hands entered his head. He quickly shook his head of such thoughts, he needed to mediate, find his center. He heard the two shuffling down the corridor, and then heard them right in front of his cell.

"Well I'll be damned," Gorobei chuckled. He slowly opened his eyes and just stared at the two in front of him. This was what they were waiting for. The others where in the cargo hold, and their mission was to get to the engine room, while Kyuzo and the others made it to the bridge. He wanted this job, and would be damned if the old man gave it to someone else. As soon as Kyuzo heard the click of the door he swept out of his cell, and found his swords in a gun locker next to the door out of the brig.

"Come," Kyuzo said darkly and then exited the room in a silent fury. The other two quickly grabbed their weapon and ran after him to try and keep up. There were some guards patrolling the hallways, but Kyuzo made short work of them not wanting to linger. All of the sudden he stopped. Something was familiar in air he couldn't place it.

"Kyuzo?" Gorobei gasped trying to catch his breath after trying to keep up with him. The boy was in no better shape with his face all red, and holding his stomach. Kyuzo didn't answer he just looked around curious at what he sensed. They were by no means close to the bridge so what could it be. He then saw a door, and pressed the automated switch. It swiftly was pulled up, and Kyuzo glanced inside. It was an operation room with four doctors huddled around a cage sitting on the operating table. Yelps of pain, and anger were resonating through the room. That was Nari's dog, and then an eerie sound of swords being unsheathed made the doctors turn around. They were dead before they even realized what happened. Kyuzo quickly cut off the lock and opened the cage. The dog quickly jumped out of his prison and shook his massive body. He had a cut on his muzzle and on his shoulder, but otherwise he was in good shape. Kyuzo looked over as Gorobei and Katsu enter the room glancing around at the bloody carnage.

"You," he said pointing his sword at the boy, "make sure the dog gets out of her alive." Kyuzo then slipped past the two and started up his slaughtering of every living thing that got in his way. He had to be getting close the guards were starting to become more frequent. He looked as alarms started to sound, and yanked out his two swords from a guard's skull. If the blue prints were right then the bridge was at the door at the end of this corridor. He opened the door and gazed in at the colossal bridge.

"NO!" a piercing scream made him focus his attention up. There was two giant suits hover in the air, with a pillar in between them. Kyuzo instantly paled when he saw two guards holding Nari at the top of this column. The red suit raised and giant sword and brought it crashing down on Kyuzo. Kyuzo saw that this was coming and jumped out of the way with no problem. He jumped up on the sword running toward the giant mech body. As soon as he reached its arm, he slammed his two swords through the flimsy metal and started dragging them behind him. As he was racing up to the head he was severing the giant's arm in two. Once he got to the shoulder he leapt up into the air one more time and sliced the mech's head clean off. The once fierce some suit now crashed to the floor in a pile of scrap. Kyuzo looked up at the white one now, rage burning in his eyes. The mech quickly brought his free hand up and encircle the top of the column effectively making Nari disappear from his sight.

"Come any closer and I will crush the life out of her," he started to slowly close his hand around the top of pillar to make his point.

"Kyuzo!" he heard Nari scream for him, and that just made his vision go red. Kyuzo swung his swords around and crouched down.

"I will kill you before you could even try," he hissed, and shot up. He was just a blurred as he severed the mech hand. However when the hand started to fall it knocked all three off the pillar. Nari screamed as she plummeted to the ground. Kyuzo jumped back up using the mech itself as a help to get his some height, as he grabbed Nari from the air and held her tight against his body. As they were falling a guard that also was in free fall took out his sword and slashed at Kyuzo and Nari. Kyuzo quickly turned to the side to shield Nari and felt the blade slice through his shoulder. He spun around in the air lashing his foot out catching the guards head, and hearing the snap of his neck. He landed softly on the ground with Nari still in his arms.

"I will not let you take her away from me!" the mech shouted and pointed it sword at them with his good arm. Kyuzo was kneeling down, blood flowing from his shoulder, and Nari in his arms glaring up at the giant suit. Nari was huddled against his body taking in his warmth and strength. "You stupid samurai cannot beat me! I am invincible, INVINCIBLE!" he roared shaking the ship all around them. All of the sudden there was an explosion right under the mech blowing up the lower half of the body. The rest of the suit fell through the gaping hole in the floor. The whole ship was shaking, crashing, and burning.

"Not so invincible anymore," Kyuzo comment off handly. Nari gave a soft giggle at that, her tears drying up, and looking up at Kyuzo with a small smile. He just looked back at her, gazing in her eyes not entirely sure what to do. Just at that moment the six other samurai burst through the door, with Kevet close behind.

"Is everyone ok?" Kambei asked looking at both off them trying to see if they were injured.

"We're fine," Nari whispered. Kevet came bounding up at started to wash her face franticly. She held out her arm and hugged him not sure if she let go to make sure he was real. The ground shuddered again as another explosion ripped through the air.

"We kind of need to go right now," Heihachi looked around nervously. They all started to climb up the scaffolding and debris to reach a hole in the bridge half way up the way. Kyuzo held on to Nari's waist tightly, and she had her arms around his neck and her face buried in his shoulder.

"Stop squirming you pile of fuzz!" Kikuchiyo grumbled as he carried Kevet up with him. They finally got to the opening in the wall and looked outside. The ship was quickly falling into a chasm, but on the rock wall there were ledges for everyone to grab on.

"We need to jump!" Kambei shouted above the rushing wind from outside. Kyuzo positioned himself at the very edge of the hole. He wrapped both arms around Nari, and prepared himself.

"Hold on," he whispered in her ear. She tightened her hold around his neck, and buried her face a little farther in his shoulder. Then he jumped.

_Well what did you guys think? Please review, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! I am such a review junkie. I need them for my inspiration. Just think guys the more you guys review and poke me the faster I get the chapter out! ;) _


	6. Chapter 6

_Merry Christmas!!! Yes, I said Merry Christmas. I don't care about this political correctness crap, and hurting people's feelings. I am proud to say Merry Christmas to all. So as a Christmas gift to all I post this chapter. At 12:14 in the morning. Yes I did that all for you. Pure fluff, and I mean pure fluff. I have had a couple of reviews wanting Kyuzo and Nari to take their relationship to the next level. While I agree with this, I however, do not wish for them to hop into bed together. But I do agree I need to step up their relationship. So as a present to all of you I give you this. This was kind of hard, but I tried to do it in a way which won't upset the story, but hopefully, maybe progress their relationship. ;) Tell me what you think; if this is too fast, unwarranted, or perhaps on the positive side you like it. Whatever it is I wish to know. You know how I am about reviews!!! I wish to thank all my reviewers too. I LOVE YOU GUYS! Oh FYI, Light of the full Red Moon has 1,150 hits, 18 reviews, 9 favorites, and 7 alerts. So bump to you all. I hope to get to 25 reviews by the time I post my next chapter. (HINT HINT, WINK WINK) Well without any further adieu, I give you the continuing saga of Light of the Red Moon. _

**WARNING**_!!!!!!!!!! This chapter has some adult content in it. There is no lemon, but there is some fluff. If you don't like it you are more than welcome to skip this chapter. _

It had only been two days since the escape of the Nobuseri battleship. Nari remembered it all so vividly. The village had been celebrating for two days straight and it didn't look like they were stopping anytime soon. They celebrated the heroic and honorable samurai, their own courage, and they celebrated brave Nari. She did think she did anything special, as a matter of fact all the samurai scolded her and told her never to do anything so reckless ever again. She did feel bad for making ever worry so, but she would do it all over again in a heartbeat. She had to help somehow, and she thought she accomplished that feat just fine. Kyuzo just gave her a look, and that immediately broke her down, and she promised she wouldn't do it again. With one look, the man could make her do anything. That thought sent shivers up her spine. She looked down at Kevet, and he just gave a soft yip up at her. She couldn't help, but smile and started to walk through the village. She couldn't believe what she was going to do, but she wanted it so bad. She finally came across a group of children playing in a pile of leaves.

"Hey look, its the samurai lady," one of them shouted and pointed at her. They all halted their activities to look at.

"Hello everyone, I was wondering if you could do me a favor," she walked up to them with a smile. A little girl no older then fives years old came running up to her.

"We love to samurai lady!" she smiled widely showing off the gap of her missing two front teeth. All of the sudden they all rushed around her eager to help. For some reason it was semi frightening to see a dozen kids rush her, and for a moment Nari lost her a train of thought.

"You have an awesome wolf samurai lady!" one of the boy exclaimed as several kids huddled around Kevet. Oh that's right.

"That's the reason I need you guys help. I was going to go practice my daggers and was wondering if you all can watch Kevet for me. He loves to play so you will all have a good time," all the kids looked thrilled at the idea.

"You going to practice with the other samurai?" one of the boys asked apparently blessed with a larger attention span then the others.

"Probably, I need to keep working on my skills," she answered. Nari then felt the back of her shirt being tugged. She turned around and it was the little girl that came running up to her when she first found them.

"Is one of them your husband?" she asked with huge curious eyes. Nari immediately felt herself redden.

"Oh no, we are just good friends," she hastily replied.

"Friends with benefits probably," an older girl winked at her. Nari felt like she was going to die.

"Well think you guys, I need to go now. Bye bye then!" then practically ran away from them. She ran behind a house, leaned against its wall, and gave a big sigh.

"Monsters," she mumbled. She brushed the dirt off of her clothes and looked at her appearance. She wore a skin tight, long sleeve, shirt that only went to above her belly button. It was specifically designed for working out, and combat. It was smooth like silk, but stretched and form fit, Shichiroji gave it to her. She also had a pair a soft cotton pants, and an old pair or black boots. By no means were women's clothes, but Nari was content with them. Her daggers hung down from a leather belt that Kambei gave to her, and it was soft and smooth like butter. She looked like she knew what she was doing. However, she had no freaking clue. She sighed and walked over to the training field, mind wondering, and oblivious to everything. She sighed and leaned up against a horse post, used to tether horses. The full moon and the torches gave plenty of light to the surrounding area. She then noticed something was lying across the post. It looked like a red jacket, and a black shirt. Nari thought that was very curious.

"Are you well?" a voice brought her back to reality. She looked up ready to say yes, but when her eyes caught sight of the owner of the voice, she lost all brain function. There in the middle of the practice field in all of shirtless glory was none other the Kyuzo. He had his double swords in his hands, hung loosely by his side, he was wearing his tight black pants, and his black boots with the red strip across the foot, but that was it. Nari couldn't look away from his chest. He was well built, not to over muscular, but she could defiantly see his defined body. She stared at the muscles in his arms. Her eyes slowly drifted to his pecks, than leisurely floated lower to his rippling abs. She no longer could feel any part of her body when her eyes fell upon his pelvic bone and saw the V right above his pants

"Nari?" the voice temporarily snapped her out of her trance. As she looked up into his eyes she realized that she had just been ogling him. She felt herself blush as she silently berated herself. "Are you well?" he repeated.

"Ah, yes. I was..just..ah…looking for you, yes, looking for you," she fumbled trying to put together coherent sentences. She just about slapped herself for looking completely stupid. He raised his arms a bit with swords still in hand.

"Here I am," he might not have been grinning, but Nari could see the edge of his lips curl up. If he was like anyone else he would be grinning like a fool, however, he was undoubtedly not so he just stared at her with a slightly amused expression.

"Yes I can see that," she mumbled to herself. She could see him in all his glory plain as day.

"I was not questioning you powers of observation, I was merely stating that you found me," he slowly started to approach her. She could see the sweat glisten off his skin in the moon light, and it made her ache inside. She had never felt this feeling before and didn't know what it was, but it seem like she was hurting for him.

"Well, um, I was kind of wondering, if you…could…and I would really understand if you are too busy, but if you could, maybe…," she faded off and Kyuzo just stared at her patiently as he kept coming closer. Good god how does the man put up with her.

"What would you like to know?" he purred. He was so close, and Nari was having a hard time keeping her brain running smoothly.

"Iwaswonderingifyouwouldliketosparwithme?" she quickly said trying to at least voice her thoughts before she lost all trace of them. He cocked his head to the side still looking at her, studying her, and probably laughing at her she thought disgustingly to herself.

"I would love to," he whispered into her ear. His hot breath on her neck just simply made her body ache for him more. He walked to the middle of the training field, turned, and waited for her. She took a quick second just to stare again before she finally got enough will power to move her body to the center of the field with him. He was in a relaxed pose sword at his sides just looking at her.

"Were you going to fight me unarmed?" he suddenly asked.

"What? No," she quickly answered confused why he would ask such a question.

"Then you probably need your daggers," he motion to them still sheathed and attached to her belt.

"Oh yeah," she quickly fumbled to get them out. She straight herself when she had them in hand, trying to act calm, cool, and collected. She got into a defensive stance and tried to command herself not to stare at his beautiful, tanned, sculpted, muscular chest. Easier said than done. She blinked and all the sudden he disappeared. She franticly looked around. How can one man disappear right before her eyes?

"Open up your senses," a voice echoed from all around her. Great the training field in the middle of the village had to have great acoustics. She had no idea where he was and kept spinning around looking at the roofs of the houses trying to see him. "I am here you just have to know where to look for me," he commented on her search.

"You know that is not very nice," she grumbled. "If I knew where to look then I would not need to be searching for you." She heard him give a soft chuckle.

"Are you sure you want me to come out?" the question sent chills through her body. She felt like she was a lamb asking the big bad wolf to come out and play.

"Yes," she heard herself whisper. He answered her request and suddenly appeared out of the shadows rushing her. She gave a small squeak as she hurriedly put up her dagger. The loud crash of steel hitting steal echoed through the yard, as Kyuzo started to attack her. She knew he was not going at his full strengthen, but even so she could feel beads of perspiration roll down her forehead and arms starting to ache from keeping him at bay. All of the sudden she realized something, he was herding her somewhere. He kept forcing her back, and was trying to get her to go somewhere. She quickly did a back flip, Gorobei had been teaching since that one day he asked to spend time with her, and saw that there was a building no further than three feet away from her. As she landed on her feet again, Kyuzo hooked his swords near the hilts of her daggers, and with a flick of his wrist she lost her weapon. She stumbled back, and in a flash in sheathed his swords and came at her in a flash. Then without know how, she got there, she was up against the buildings wall, hands being held above her head. She gazed into his dark eyes, getting lost within them.

"So beautiful," he spoke softly while looking at her. She couldn't look away from him. "So beautiful and all mine." Then he leaned in and started placing feather soft kisses her jaw floating down to her neck. Was this real? It certainly felt real as she let out a soft moan when an unbelievable sensation shot throughout her body. She felt him smile against her neck. He shifted so he holding both of her wrists with only one of his hands. She gave a tiny yelp when one of his bare hands started to explore her stomach. It was so soft and smooth as he lightly traced designs on her belly. She let out another tiny whimper.

"So sensitive," he whispered as he kept kissing her neck. "It makes me want to take you right now," he let out a deep throaty growl and nipped her neck. Nari let out another moan unable to stop herself. "But it gives me much pleasure knowing that I will have you soon, and knowing I will be your first and last." His hand started to travel upward feeling her soft delicate body. This was all happening so fast, and yet Nari did not want it to stop. If felt so good what he was doing, she was feeling something she never experienced before. His hand finally reached her small breast and started to massage it softly. It felt so good, but it seemed not enough.

"Please," she whimpered. She didn't know what she was asking for, yet it was almost certain he knew what she needed. She felt him smile again.

"Soon, so soon I will have you _body_, heart, and soul," he put a lot of emphases on the word body. "I know you ache, I have ached for you so long, but soon," he deep voice was like honey just soothing all of her senses. His hand was still exploring her body and Nari hoped he would not stop any time soon.

"I cannot tell you what it does to me knowing that no man has seen or touched your body. To know that the gods have blessed me enough to have that only right to explore and claim you," she felt a pool of heat build between her legs not knowing what it was, but enjoying none the less. "We stop this now, before I take this too far," he slowly began to with draw his hand.

"No," she whimpered. His now free hand started to stroke her cheek, and he gave a soft chuckle.

"You make me a weak man," he commented sounding very serious.

"Please," apparently unable to speak more than one word at a time. He gave another deep animalistic growl, nose still buried in her neck.

"I can kill thousands of men in a single day, yet you break all my control in a matter of minutes," he spoke off-handily. "No my love, not today," he then scooped her up in his arms. She sighed laying her head against his solid, warm, bare chest. They were soon in their hut, and he laid her gently on her bed roll.

"Get some sleep, I will be on the other side of the hut trying not to be tempted and be a good boy," he whispered. He gently moved a stray strand of hair away from her face, looking deep into her eyes. He softly kissed her on the lips, and he tasted so good. He felt like satin, and Nari couldn't help herself as she felt her hand wrap around his neck. He suddenly broke off their first kiss.

"Get some sleep," he said a little more forcefully, and stepped into the shadows of the hut. Nari thought about it for a minute, since when did the hut have shadows? She couldn't think about it for long, as her eye lids felt so heavy. Sleep took her quickly and she floated in complete darkness for a few moments before her eyes shot open again. The sun was shining bright outside it almost burned her eyes. She sat up quickly and saw Kevet sleeping at her feet. Her eyes darted around the hut, and the fell upon Kyuzo standing in the door way with a bowls of rice in hand, and a piece of dried meat in the other, fully clothed. He tossed Kevet the meat, and handed her the bowl. He gave her a deep bow.

"My lady," he spoke in his deep voice, no emotions what so ever. Then he left leaving her in complete silence. Nari looked complete cast fallen.

"No it couldn't, it felt so…" she trailed off. Was last night a dream?????

_OMG! Was last night a dream or was it real. What do you guys think? I'll tell you if I get enough guesses. Though it mean you must review. No reviews and we don't revisit the subject. It just won't be important in the story line. I know it blackmail, but I know of no other way. Well I hoped you enjoyed the fluffyness. I will see you all later!_


	7. Chapter 7

_OMG!!! I am still alive, and I just wanted to say sorry for it taking such a long time for this. School was wrapping up, and work had been hectic, but now it is summer break!!! So hopefully I will put out my next chapter faster. As you know the more reviews I get the faster I put out the new chapters, so get on it! I would like to thank, _**AkumaStrife, TheRasmusGirl, Illegitimi, xxxEvil Anglexxx, Fairy Skull, Shade of the Ace, and Negimasamurai. **_Also like to thank my biggest fan to _**stela. **_Well I hope you like it, and just to warn you the ending is sad. This was very hard to write. Well without further adieu I give you the continuing saga of Light of the Full Red Moon!!!!!_

Kyuzo walked slowly through the village lost in his thoughts. His hands were behind his back; he wore a slight frown, and stared intently in front of him. He couldn't believe what he did, and how he acted. How he practiced with her, kissed her, felt her, and almost took her last night in the middle of the practice field. He also pretended like nothing happened this morning, and felt guilty as he saw the confusion come across Nari's face. She thought she was going crazy, but it was him that was the insane one. He never behaved like that before; he was always the calm, cool, and collected one, but now he was not so sure. He couldn't help himself; whenever he was around her his control was shot. He remembered how good she felt though, how responsive she was. He quickly shook himself of that thought, and growled at his raging hormones. He wanted her so badly, yet he knew he had to wait. He could not rush her. When hunting for a deer, one must be slow and steady not to frighten off the doe, and Nari was the same way. He had to wait and let her make the first move. His right to move first was forfeit when he tortured her, and now he had to wait. He knew he could though; he could wait forever for her smile, for her touch, and for her love. This would be truly a test of will power.

"Kyuzo! I need to talk to you," a voice yelled behind him. Kyuzo blinked out of his deep thoughts, immediately stopped, and knew without turning around that it was the boy. He, most defiantly, did not need this right now. Katsu came around in front of him, and tried to give Kyuzo the most intimidating glare he could muster. Kyuzo just cocked an eyebrow at the pathetic excuse for hostility. He waited patiently for the boy to voice his complaint.

"You are nothing, but an animal and thief taking what you will and not caring about the consequences!" he shrieked at Kyuzo. Kyuzo tilted his head to the side, and crossed his arms over his chest curious about these sudden insults. "Stay away from lady Nari!" With those words Kyuzo was enraged.

"Be careful boy, you tread on dangerous ground," Kyuzo spoke with venom dripping off his words.

"You do not deserve her!" In the blink of an eye Kyuzo elbowed Katsu in the gut and threw him to the ground. The boy coughed and wheezed trying to get back the breath knocked out of him.

"You should stop while that is the worst of the damage," he growled trying very hard not to gut the boy right now.

"You are a traitor to the grand magistrate, and are a wanted man!" Katsu roared pulling out his sword. Kyuzo quickly pulled out his two swords, and charged him. The boy had a weak stance so he easily hit the boy's sword to the side and struck the boy's face with the butt of his sword and watched him go flying.

"So are you, you arrogant brat!" Kyuzo spat as he began to shake with anger. He wanted to kill the boy so much right now, but Kambei would be mad and more importantly Nari would be upset.

"I could provide for her, I received a substantial inheritance from father and I could give her a more then comfortable life!" Katsu cried as he got up from the ground, wiping the blood that was oozing from his lip.

"And what? You think I served the grand magistrate for free. I promise you _boy_ that I have a hundred times more then you meager funds." Kyuzo begun to see red as the boy continued to dig his own grave.

"What is going on here?" Kambei's voice broke through the blood lust, but simply could not quell Kyuzo's anger. In a flash of red cloth and cold steel, Kyuzo had Katsu by the throat, pinned to the hut behind him, and glared daggers at the boy.

"I will say this once, and only once. You will stay away from Nari, she is _mine_! You pull this stunt again and I promise you will not live to take your first woman," he hissed in the boy's ear, and then let him fall to the ground in a heap. Kyuzo stalked away, emotions raging inside of him with rage dominating the rest. How dare the boy try to lay claim to what was already his. Nari was his and no one else's, and he would make sure that the edge of his blade kept that fact true. A low growl emerged from his throat at the thought of anyone trying to take her away from him. He stormed out of the village and went into the forest. He clenched his fists trying to disperse his sudden anger, but did nothing to quell the rage boiling in the pit of his stomach.

Then he heard something. It was soft humming coming for the pond that the women used to wash clothes. He quietly moved with the shadows of the forest to see the person who was making that sound. He felt his heart go into his throat as his eyes came upon Nari kneeling by the water, with nothing but her breast band and soft cotton pants on. His eyes roamed her body taking in her slight curves, her delicate features, and her perfect skin. Then he saw the scars that otherwise marred her perfect body. Every scar she had, he knew exactly where it came from. The one on her shoulder, the thin one across her neck, and the one on her arm, each time he had not been able to save her from pain. His anger quickly disappeared and was replaced with guilt.

"Kevet, what are you doing you mangy fur ball?" all of the sudden she giggled. The dog apparently decided that the shirt Nari was washing was taking up her much desired attention so he dove into the small pond hoping to get his mistress to wash him. Kyuzo just watched the whole thing feeling lust and desire as he saw water drip of Nari's petite frame making her have a soft shine in the sun light. She was not completely wet but still was not dry, which she was trying to avoid. She had the biggest smile on her face as she scratched behind her dog's ears. "Come on you silly hound, now I need to change!" Kyuzo knew she would not see him when she left because he had a good hiding place, but for some reason he wanted her to see him. He slowly snuck up closer. Nari wrung out her shirt and gathered up her things ready to go back to their hut.



Nari smiled at Kevet, happy about his antics and his lovable nature. This is exactly what she needed to get her mind of other things. Her dream was really starting to bother her, because it felt so real, and in her heart she wanted it to be real, but it wasn't. Was her mind that cruel that it would play a trick on her with her inner most desire? She shook her head trying to dispel these thoughts, because it seemed like she would never get her answers. She gathered her stuff, silently berating herself for not bring a towel. She turned around to go back to the village, when she saw someone was in front of her. She gave a tiny yelp, dropped all of her stuff, tried to quickly back up, but tripped over her feet so she landed firmly on her butt. Then she realized who it was, as she saw Kyuzo looking down on her with amusement in his eyes, but otherwise gave a static expression. She then gave his a scowl, not really appreciating being scared to death, and being embarrassed.

"That wasn't very nice you know," she growled oblivious to the fact that she still had no shirt on and just a breast band. He cocked an eyebrow and just studied her for a second.

"I apologize profusely then for my transgressions," he said with a bow.

"Don't apologize if you don't mean it," she crossed her arms over her chest, still sitting on the ground.

"But I do."

"No you don't, you think it's funny," she started to pout like a like child.

"How do you know?"

"Because I probably would have done the same thing," she then gave him a soft smile. She could never stay mad at him, she didn't know why, but she just couldn't.

"What were you doing out here alone?" he then inquired.

"Well I want some peace in quiet from the village because their celebrations are very loud. So I figured that I wash I few of my things, and appreciate nature." She then happened to look down, then instantly paled when she saw her stomach. She wasn't supposed to see her stomach she was suppose to see a shirt. Right now she was talking to Kyuzo with no shirt on. Thank the god for her breast band. She quickly pulled her knees to her chest, wrapped her arms around her legs, and buried her head in her knees.

"What is wrong," Nari could hear the concern in his voice and thought that was very cute.

"Oh nothing, I just embarrassed myself so badly, I am going to sit here, wallow in my misery, and die," she deadpanned not looking up.

"Why are you embarrassed?" he asked, and she could tell he was getting closer. He was going to make her say it wasn't he?

"Because I am not wearing a shirt," she mumbled quietly into her knees. She heard no response and wondered if he heard her.

"Don't be embarrassed, I did not mind it," suddenly he whispered in ear. Her head shot up as shivers raced down her spine. An arm snaked around her bare stomach pulling her close so her back would hit his chest. He wrapped his other arm around her, holding her close. This was the first time he was ever being so open with his emotions.

"Kyuzo," she whispered. She had no idea what was going on, but she had no intentions of stopping it. This may not have been her as good as her dream, but it was a step in the right direction.

"What do you do to me?" he questioned softly as his nose nuzzled her neck. She tilted her head to the side so he could have more room to work.

"Please don't be a dream," she whimpered. So could barely take last night's dream, she wouldn't know what to do if this wasn't real either. She needed this to be real.

"A dream?" he whispered into her neck. He lifted his head slowly, and leaned his head against hers. "Nari, I…"

"Kyuzo, Lady Nari!" a voice interrupted him. Nari could faintly hear him growl. She wondered what he was going to tell her. She turned her head to the side and saw Kambei emerge from the forest. Nari cursed his terrible timing and sighed.

"The Nobuseri have been spotted, they are heading this way, and will be here in three hours," Nari felt Kyuzo's arms tighten around her.

"How many?" he growled.

"All of them," he simply said, and disappeared back into the forest. Kyuzo helped her up, she quickly put on her shirt, and they followed behind. They went to the other samurai looking off the cliff at the edge of the village. A tiny plume of smoke erupted from the forest.

"Why are they using the last of their forces? Don't they know they've lost already?" Katsu questioned overlooking the forest.

"They are making a last stand. Their reputation is already destroyed, a group of bandits who were defeated by farmer. They are either shunned by all, or laughed at. They have no choice, but to make a last stand. This will be the hardest battle because we are now facing people who have nothing to lose," Kambei spoke, eyes unwavering over the trees that stood below them. "Gather the farmers; we need to get up all of the defenses!" Soon everyone was rushing around gathering weapons, setting traps, and preparing for the finally battle. Nari put Kevet by the women and children again giving him strict instructions to stay. She gave him one final hug before she ran back to the center of the village with the samurai.

"They will come at us from all sides. They will probably climb up the cliffs to the south too," Shichiroji commented as he pointed to the map in the middle of them.

"Shichiroji and I will take the north entrance of the village," Kambei said pointing to the location on the map. "Kikuchiyo will take the south cliffs, he will be by himself, but will have some farmers with him," the mechanized warrior then ran off hollering at some farmers to follow him. "Heihachi and Katsu will take the eastern entrance," both nodded and took off running to their post. "Gorobei and Kyuzo will take the western entrance. There is a rice field off the right of the entrance where I believe the mech suits will attack so Kyuzo I would like you to be there. Gorobei can handle the entrance and if he needs any help Kyuzo will be nearby. They both turned to start to head to their post.

"What about me?" Nari spoke up. Kyuzo immediately froze and turned around to face her, with not a very pleased look on his face.

"Lady Nari, it might not be the best idea for you to fight on the front lines. The Nobuseri will be more brutal then last time we fought them," Kambei calmly said trying to get her to stay with the other women and children.

"I want to fight! This is going on partly because of me! I am not going to sit back and watch everyone I know care for get killed!"

"Have a little more faith in our ability Lady Nari," Kambei smiled eyes dancing with mirth.

"There is a small grove of trees by the western entrance. I can provide support with a bow, and stay hidden at the same time. The trees have to be at least thirty feet tall." She could tell Kambei was thinking hard about it, because I was a sound idea.

"Kambei," Kyuzo gave a warning growl, not liking the idea one bit.

"I think it is a great idea Kyuzo. You will have the mech suits and Gorobei will have to deal with the infantry. Having an archer support will be good to cover both of you," Kambei stated. Kyuzo clenched his fist angered that the old samurai was going along with the idea.

"I'll be fine Kyuzo, I promise," Nari said trying to calm the samurai down. He looked at her, studying her, trying to figure out why she would go into battle so willingly. He finally sighed; giving up because he had a feeling he would lose this particular battle.

"Come," he held out a gloved hand to her, and she took it with no hesitation. They walked through the village and Kyuzo made a quick stop at the make shift armory picking up a bow and two quivers full of the exploding arrows and took her hand again and started to walk. They made their way to the western entrance going right to the grove of trees. Kyuzo looked up studying the trees. Nari knew that this idea was perfect. The trees were very tall, they still had their leaves so it would provide ample coverage and give her some camouflage, and keep her close to Kyuzo.

"Nice idea," he commented to her.

"You aren't mad at me are you," she whispered. She would not be able to think clearly if she knew he was mad at her for forcing her way into this battle. He turned to look at her, gazing at her with those dark eyes.

"Never, I just worry," he then came up to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Hold on," he whispered into her ear. Her arms immediately shot around his waist and she buried her face in his coat as she felt them go up. She didn't know if they stopped or they were still moving so she just kept her face buried in his coat, and he just let her. It seemed like minutes later before she was knocked out of her thoughts.

"Nari," he softly whispered to her, "you have to get ready." She pulled her head from him and looked around. She was really high up. They were both stand on a thick branch overlooking the rice field Kyuzo was suppose to watch. "You are about twenty-five feet up, so a fall from here won't kill you, but it will hurt. So be careful," the worry in his voice was evident. "How will you be situated?" he then asked. Nari slowly turned around examining the branch she was on. It would probably be best to kneel but she would most likely fall off. Sitting was her best option then.

"I'll sit on the branch with my back to the truck," she replied. He helped her get situated so she was straddling the branch, back to the truck, and her two quivers hooked around the branch itself right in front of her. She took a deep breath mentally preparing for this.

"Are you sure you wish to do this? I can still bring you back," did no one believe that she could do this?

"I'm fine, and yes I am sure I want this," she replied with a weak smile. Then he did something she did not expect. He brought his arm towards her and cupped her cheek with a gloved hand. She closed her eyes relishing the warmth coming from him.

"Please be careful," he spoke softly. Nari slowly opened her eyes to look at him. She never felt so confused yet so happy when it came to Kyuzo. The man had her heart on a string, and she didn't know if she liked it or not. With those final words he jumped down and swiftly went to the rice field to wait. She turned to the side to look a bit behind her and saw Gorobei by the western entrance looking solemnly off into the distance. The waiting was what always got Nari. She couldn't stand it.

_BOOM_

An explosion ripped through the air, and a piercing scream echoed through the air. They were here. Nari immediately looked out in front of her, concentrating on the western front. She could not worry about the others right now for she had to worry about herself and the coming bandits. Then she saw dozens of black clad infantry coming running towards them with swords blazing. She got her first arrow ready, and then saw the metal floating sentries that looked liked tin cans. She picked a sentry right in the middle of a cluster and let her arrow fly. The arrow blew up on contact and the explosion took at four of them, but they all still charged. Nari kept firing arrows always hitting her mark, but practically fell off the tree when the ground began to shake. She then looked to the side by the rice field and saw two giant mech suits, both red, just floating there. Kyuzo stood in the middle of dead sentry calmly looking at them. He pulled at his two swords swung them around gracefully and charged towards the two giant mech suits. Nari provided cover for him taking down every infantry and sentry trying to go after him.

"NARI, LOOK OUT!" a cried echoed through the battle going all around. She swiftly turned to the side to see a metal sentry ram the tree she was currently sitting in. She heard the trunk fracture and the tree moaned in protest of the weight it could not handle. It tilted to side and slowly fell to the ground. Nari rode it out, holding onto its trunk for dear life. When the tree hit the ground, Nari fell and hit the solid earth beneath her. She quickly pulled out one of her daggers and threw it with all of her might at the metal sentry hovering towards her. On impact the metal bandit exploded into a heap of scrap metal. She got up and looked around to see what was happening. She instantly paled when she saw a giant metal suit, no more the twenty feet away, pointing its enormous gun at her. She felt her heart go into her throat as she looked down the barrel of this cannon pointed at her.

"You will die for what you caused," a dark metallic voice growled. Nari knew that this was going to be the end, and for some strange reason she accepted it. She closed eyes and waited for the end to come. Suddenly something rammed into her, knocking the air out of her. She looked up with just enough time to see Gorobei where she was with sword drawn. The gun shot echoed through the air and Nari saw Gorobei swing is sword with amazing speed at the bullet. She saw the blade cut through the projectile, but something happened. An explosion ripped through the area Gorobei once stood. When the dust cleared the old samurai entertainer lied broken and bloodied with the life draining out of him.

A piercing screamed echoed throughout the battle torn village, but no one seemed to notice. No one seemed to notice Nari scream in agony.

_This was so hard to write, I didn't want to kill him off but I had to. I am really sorry but I had to. Tell me what you think, and hopefully I will get out the next part soon. _


End file.
